It's Not Love, Honey
by Mon Angel
Summary: Ketika cinta dihadapkan pada rasa kenyamanan. Sedangkan nyaman bukan berarti cinta. Bagaimana cara keenam remaja menghadapi perasaan cinta dan kenyamanan? Akankah kenyamanan berubah menjadi cinta atau cinta yang akan terus bertahan dari awal sampai akhir?-KAISOO/HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/GS/AU/DLDR (Hi its me, kenlee1412 who changed be Mon Angel)
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

"Soo-ya _mian_ hari ini kau pulang dengan Sehun saja ya, aku ada urusan sebentar"

" _Eoh_ , _gwaencanha_ Jonginie, tapi sepertinya nanti aku akan pulang bersama Baekhyun saja karena setauku Sehun ada kencan dengan Luhan-eonni"

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja"

...

"Yak, Baek-noona kau lucu sekali hahaha"

"Sehunnie ayo pulang"

" _Mian_ Lu, hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu soalnya ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan dengan Baekhyun-noona"

...

"Yak, Channie kau bau keringat, menjauh dariku!"

" _Wae_? Biasanya juga kau menyukainya?"

"Hari ini aku harus terlihat segar dan wangi Channie. Sudah ya, Sehun menungguku, _bye_ Channie. _Saranghae_ "

...

"Luhan-noona yaak kau curang!"

"Hahaha, kau saja yang payah Kkamjong"

"Berhenti memanggilku Kkamjong atau aku akan menciummu sekarang"

"Kkamjong... Kkamjong.. Kkam-hyaaaaa"

...

"Kyung aku lapar"

"Eoh? Chanchan lapar? Aku bawa kimbab buatan eomma, kau mau?

"Yeaayy, _gomawo_ Kyung..." CHUP

...

"Aaahh aku lelah sekali tersenyum dihadapan ahjussi ahjussi tadi. Kakiku pegal, huweee~"

"Ssst, _uljima_ , sini sini aku pijat kakimu noona"

"Aaahh pijatan Sehun yang terbaik di duniaaaa"

...

"Sebenarnya kekasihmu itu aku atau Sehun, HAH?"

...

"KAU SELALU SIBUK DENGAN DUNIAMU SENDIRI JONGIN. JADI BERHENTI MENCEMASKANKU!"

...

"Bisakah kau mengerti Lu? Kau selalu sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri, apa aku tidak lagi dibutuhkan olehmu, Lu?"

...

"Channie kau tau kan aku mencintaimu tapi kenapa kau membuatku menangis?"

...

"Kau kekanakan Kyungsoo"

...

"Aku selalu memahamimu, tapi kau tak pernah sekalipun mengerti diriku dan hidupku. Kau egois Sehun."

* * *

K/N:

 **Hai... Ken Lee here ^^ hehehe**

 **Mau ngomong apa ya? Uhm, aah ini cerita pertama aku (modal nekat) setelah puas berkelana didunia review akhirnya aku putuskan untuk iseng menulis ff dan taraaaa~~~**

 **Masih prolog nih, kalau kalian tertarik bakal aku lanjutin sesegera mungkin karena aku tau rasanya nunggu ff itu menyakitkan hihihi**

 **So..? Delete/Next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S NOT LOVE, HONEY**

 **Summary: Ketika cinta dihadapkan pada rasa kenyamanan. Sedangkan nyaman bukan berarti cinta. Bagaimana cara keenam remaja menghadapi perasaan cinta dan kenyamanan? Akankah kenyamanan berubah menjadi cinta atau cinta yang akan terus bertahan dari awal sampai akhir?**  
 **  
Main Cast: Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai (namja, 16 tahun)**  
 **Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja, 17 tahun)**  
 **Oh Sehun (namja, 16 tahun)**  
 **Xi Luhan (yeoja, 19 tahun)**  
 **Park Chanyeol (namja, 18 tahun)**  
 **Byun Baekhyun (yeoja, 18 tahun)  
**  
 **Pairing: KAISOO/HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/slight! CHANSOO/KAILU/HUNBAEK  
**  
 **Disclaimer: Cerita murni sepenuhnya hasil imajinasi saya. Apabila ada kesamaan isi dan plot bisa sampaikan langsung kepada saya di kolom review atau PM atau yang lainnya. Tokoh yang berperan di cerita saya bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam saja.  
**  
 **Warning: GS, OOC, DLDR, Bahasa gak baku, AU  
**  
 **Genre: Romance, Drama Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Pagi itu suasana SM High School sangat tenang, oh apa yang terjadi? Ternyata murid-murid SM High School sedang memasuki hari pertama Ulangan Tengah Semester. Siswa-siswi memasuki halaman sekolah sambil sibuk membaca catatan di tangan masing-masing. Oh ayolah, SM High School merupakan sekolah swasta terfavorit nomer 1 di Korea Selatan. Jadi tidak heran murid disana memiliki kapasitas otak yang encer dan tekad belajar yang membara. Namun ketenangan itu tak berlangsung lama karena 3 mobil sport yang tentu saja bernilai fantastis baru saja memasuki halaman sekolah. Selain otak encer siswa-siswi disini adalah putra/putri dari orang-orang yang memiliki jabatan penting di pekerjaannya jadi bukan pemandangan asing apabila menemukan beberapa mobil mewah berjajar di parkiran mobil sport tersebut sudah berjejer manis di parkiran sekolah dan keluarlah penumpang yang didalamnya disertai hiruk pikuk teriakan murid-murid SM High School yang lainnya.

"Waah, sepertinya mereka bisa berangkat pagi juga." Pria blasteran keluar dari mobil _Bugatti Veyron_ merah menyalanya dibarengi dengan gadis tinggi berlingkar mata yang keluar dari mobil yang sama.

"Yo,Kris hyung. Pagi." Sapa pemuda putih pucat yang sedang bersandar di bodi mobil _Audi R8_ putihnya dengan gadis manis di rengkuhannya kepada pemuda blasteran barusan.

"Pagi Sehunnah, tumben kau berangkat pagi?"Pria blasteran yang dipanggil Kris itu balik menyapa sambil memeluk pinggang ramping gadisnya−Zitao.

"Lulu-ku sedang ingin berangkat pagi katanya. Entahlah aku hanya mengikuti jadwalnya" Sehun menjawab sambil mengendikkan bahunya

"Yak, Oh Sehun kau tega sekali berbicara seperti -olah kau itu supirku." Teriak gadis manis dalam rengkuhan Sehun−Luhan.

"Hahaha, Sehun sekarang beralih profesi dari model menjadi supir pribadi Luhan-eonni. Hahaha" Tawa Zitao

"Hei, jangan tertawa terlalu keras honey, nanti semua orang melihatmu."Kris menegur kekasihnya sambil mencium sekilas pipi tirus yang semula tertawa terbGahak-bahak menjadi diam sambil merona karena dicium oleh gegenya didepan dan Luhan yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kepolosan tawa Zitao mereda terdengar suara pintu mobil _Chevrolet Camaro_ yang ditutup disebelah mobil sepasang kekasih dengan wajah sumringah dan tawa lebar di pihak laki-laki dan wajah imut yang merona di pihak HunHan dan KrisTao hanya berdecak dan menggeleng kepala mereka melihat pasangan yang baru saja keluar.

"Sudah selesai morning kissnya Baekhyunie sayang?"Luhan bertanya kepada gadis imut yang tadi keluar.

"Eoh?Kalian melihatnya?"Jawab Baekhyun kaget.

"Heol, tanpa kami melihat juga itu memang kebiasaan kalian bukan?" Cibir Zitao. Sehun dan Kris hanya bisa terkekeh melihat respon dari masing-masing kekasihnya.

"Hahaha, hey sudahlah kalian membuat Baekki-ku masih pagi untuk berbuat yang aneh-aneh kalian tau."Kekasih Baekhyun−Chanyeol menanggapi Luhan dan ZItao yang sepertinya sedang iri pada kemesraan pasangan yang mendengar respon Chanyeol barusan langsung memukul lengan kekasihnya itu. Obrolan pagi mereka terpotong oleh masuknya mobil _Acura NSX_ berwarna hitam metalik yang memasuki pelataran sekolah. Kemudian keluarlah seorang gadis bermata bulat dengan muka cemberut dibarengi dengan pemuda berkulit tan yang sepertinya tergesa-gesa untuk menghampiri gadis bermata bulat tersebut yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya.

"Oh ayolah Soo, kita tidak terlambat kan? Jangan marah okee sayangku." Rayu pemuda berkulit tan sambil merengkuh pinggang kekasihnya mendekat. Gadis bermata bulat yang bernama Kyungsoo hanya mendengus dan memalingkan mukanya menghindari tatapan lembut pemuda berkulit tan, Kim Jongin atau orang-orang memanggilnya Kai.

"Woow, ada drama di pagi hari rupanya, kkkkk"

"Oh diamlah Albino" sungut Kai

"Kyungie kenapa hmm?Kenapa mukanya ditekuk-tekuk begitu?"Baekhyun bertanya kepada Kyungsoo sambil bersandar di dada bidang Park Chanyeol.

"Tanyakan saja pada makhluk hitam ini."Kyungsoo menjawab sambil menoyor kepala Kai untuk menjauh, namun Kai malah semakin merekatkan rengkuhannya sambil sesekali mencicipi pipi gembul milik Kyungsoo.

"Hei, siapa yang kau sebut makhluk hitam, hmm?"Tanya Kai sambil mengecupi pipi Kyungsoo sesekali menggigitnya lembut.

"Oh ayolah, bisakah kalian tidak melakukannya di parkiran seperti ini? Aku membenci kalian."Sungut Zitao sambil mencebikkan yang melihat kelakuan kekasihnya hanya bisa terkekeh geli sambil mengecupi leher jenjang Zitao yang terkadang disambut lenguhan Zitao.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang terjadi?"Sehun bertanya sebelum perang mulut terjadi diantara wanita-wanita mereka.

Kyungsoo bertahan untuk diam sambil menahan tawa gelinya karena Kai masih sibuk "menyerang" pipi gembulnya. Kai yang mengetahui Kyungsoo masih dalam mode ngambeknya menghela nafas dan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun

"Aku kesiangan, sebenernya tidak benar-benar kesiangan sih, buktinya kami tidak sampai terlambat tapi yaah aku membuat princess Owl ku menungguku selama setengah jam dan ini lah hasilnya."

"Sudah kuduga."Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari Kai. Yang lain pun hanya bisa merespon dengan gelengan kepala melihat kekonyolan pasangan KaiSoo ini.

"Kenapa respon kalian seperti itu? Heol, ini hari pertama kita UTS dan Kai hampir membuatku terlambat di hari pertama, apa itu lucu bagi kalian?"

"Oh ayolah Kyungsoo sayang, kau masih punya waktu 30 menit untuk mempersiapkan diri, hentikan pertengkaran konyol kau Kai berhenti menggigiti pipi Kyungsoo sebelum pipi gembulnya habis dimakan olehmu." Tegur Luhan

"Luhan-eonni tak pernah membelaku."Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan muka sedihnya karena omongan Luhan barusan. Kai, Sehun, Kris, Tao, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya memutar malas bola mata mereka. Kyungsoo selalu memasang wajah menderita apabila tidak ada yang membelanya dan Luhan selalu termakan oleh ekspresi "sedih" yang dibuat belum ada satu menit Kyungsoo memasang wajah sedihnya, Luhan sudah memeluknya dan mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Haaah, sudah sudah, Kyungie ayo masuk kelas, ada materi yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Bye Channie, sampai bertemu istirahat nanti. Chup" Baekhyun yang jengah dengan adegan drama di pagi langsung menyeret Kyungsoo dari pelukan Luhan secara tiba-tiba dan masuk kelas tak lupa untuk memberikan "salam" perpisahan kepada kekasihnya.

"Yak, Baek jangan belum berpamitan dengan Kai. Yak Baek! Jonginie, fighting, sampai bertemu istirahat "Teriak Kyungsoo dari kejauhan.

"Aish, Baek-noona benar-benar aku kan belum mendapatkan morning kissku gara-gara tadi Kyungsoo ngambek"

Sehun yang melihat hal itu hanya berdecak malas dan menghampiri Luhan yang terbengong karena ulah Baekhyun tadi di sebelah mobil Kai "Hei sayang aku pergi dulu ya, semangat dengan ujianmu, kita bertemu nanti di kantin ketika Kai aku harus menemani paginya yang akan terasa berat tanpa morning kiss dari Kyungsoo."

"Eung? Eoh, Sehunnie juga berjuang oke."Sehun yang melihat tingkah imut kekasihnya tak tahan untuk mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas dan mengusak sayang rambut Luhan.

"Kau mau pergi bersama atau dengan Kris-hyung?" Tanya Sehun pada Tao sambil mulai menggeret Kai yang terduduk lesu di kap mobilnya

"Bersama Sehunnah. Aku ke kelas dulu oke ge. Semangat untuk ujianmu. Aku mencintaimu."Kris membalas ucapan Tao dengan kecupan ringan di bibirnya dan membiarkan kekasihnya membantu Sehun untuk menarik Kai agar menuju kelas. Kris dan Luhan juga berjalan menuju kelas, diikuti oleh Chanyeol walaupun dia berbeda grade dengan Kris dan Luhan namun kelas mereka berdekatan jadi mereka sering kembali kekelas bersama. Sekedar informasi, Kris dan Luhan berada di kelas yang sama dan tingkatan yang sama yaitu kelas 3 High School, sedangkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada satu tingkat dibawah mereka. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo satu kelas berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang berbeda kelas dengan yang lainnya. Sedangkan Tao, Kai dan Sehun merupakan junior mereka. Yang heran kenapa Kai dan Sehun bisa satu tingkat dengan Tao itu karena Kai dan Sehun mengikuti kelas percepatan ketika mereka berada di Junior High School. Kalau kalian tanya alasannya, sebenarnya bukan untuk prestasi mereka tapi hanya agar mereka dapat setiap hari melihat pujaan hatinya disekolah yang sama hehehehe.

Sesampainya di kelas Kai, Sehun dan Tao langsung menuju bangku mereka masing-masing. Tao menghabiskan sisa waktunya untuk kembali mempelajari materi yang akan diujikan nanti sedangkan Sehun dan Kai lebih memilih untuk duduk sambil membuang pandangan kea rah jendela.

"Hari ini aku rasa teriakannya lebih sunyi dibandingkan biasanya"

"Wajarlah, hari ini hari pertama UTS, hanya orang bodoh yang masih melakukan hal itu dibandingkan membaca catatan mereka"

"Oh ayolah ini hanya UTS, apa-apaan mereka seperti menghadapi ujian negara saja"cibir Kai

"Orang dengan otak sepertimu tidak akan pernah memahami mereka, Kai"

Itu bukan suara Sehun yang merespon melainkan salah satu teman kelas mereka yang baru saja bergabung dalam obrolan mereka.

"Yo, Ravi"

"Yo, Sehunnie"

"Berhenti memanggilku Sehunnie, panggilan manis itu tak cocok keluar dari mulutmu Ravi" geram Sehun. Kai dan Ravi hanya tertawa menanggapi gerutuan Sehun. Yaah di sekolah yang berani memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan Sehunnie hanya Luhan saja dan tentu saja keluarganya. Tidak ada yang mendapat respon baik ketika orang selain Luhan memanggilnya Sehunnie di sekolah.

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihat sedikit pertengkaran di parkiran, apa yang terjadi Kai?" Ravi bertanya pada Kai yang kini focus melihat isi ruangan kelasnya.

"Kyungsoo ngambek gara-gara aku terlambat menjemput. Hehehe"

"Memang apa yang kau mainkan semalam?"

"Mainkan?"

"Oh ayolah, kau sampai terlambat pasti kau bermain game semalam suntuk bukan? Tidak mungkin yang lain" cibir Ravi yang sedikit mengetahui kebiasaan temannya ini

"Cih, aku hanya melanjutkan _resident evil_ ku yang minggu kemarin tidak sengaja keasikan main sampai dini hari karena sebelum itu aku juga sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo. Untung saja aku mendengar alarm ku berbunyi tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo marah padaku."

Sehun yang mendengar alasan Kai langsung menjitak kepalanya, Kai yang mendapat jitakan hanya mengaduh sambil melotot tajam pada Sehun.

"Apa? Kau memang bodoh sih, sudah tau sepupu cantikku yang satu itu sangat sensitive apabila menyangkut tentang kedisiplinan, kau malah bermain api dengannya." Sehun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku aku tak menyangkal kalau aku salah. Jadi berhenti memojokkanku, kau tau kan Sehun aku belum mendapatkan morning kiss ku pagi ini. Pagi ku rasanya penuh dengan badai dan awan , Baek-noona memang kejam."

"Berhenti merajuk Kai, kami bukan Kyungsoo yang akan luluh dengan wajah sok menderitamu." Ravi menoyor kepala Kai sambil berlalu karena 5 menit lagi ujian akan dimulai. Sehun mengikuti jejak Ravi untuk kembali ke bangkunya daripada meladeni kekasih absurd sepupunya hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil berdoa supaya istirahat cepat datang agar dia bisa mendapatkan morning kissnya.

 **TBC/END**

* * *

 **Hai I'm back. Maaf lama, aku jadi korban keganasan musim pancaroba jadi agak ngaret dari jadi jadwal yang aku tentuin :"**

 **So...? biasa kan ya? Sengaja kok, awal-awal chap emang aku bikin se-BIASA mungkin, biar enggak terlalu berat ceritanya, chap depan udah mulai muncul yang bikin greget kok *spoiler* ya itu sih kalo ada yang nungguin chap depan hehehehehe**

 **Biar lebih akrab jangan panggil aku author deh, Ken 96L kok, boleh panggil apa aja kecuali mas/pak okee ;)**

 **Big thanks to:**

 **(Hunaaa)(Kim Jongsoo)(Lovesooo)(Flor356)**

 **Last... review dikit boleh?**


	3. Chapter 3

**BIG THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWING:**

 **(Guest)(MollyKim)(Kim Jongsoo)(kimyori95)(kyung1225)(Lovesoo)(nutnutnut)(hunexohan)(ayuamel30)(Arifahohse)(Huindoongi)**

* * *

 **Warning: GS, OOC, Typo, Bahasa Campuran, AU**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present**

 **It's Not Love, Honey**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Drrrt Drrrt …**

 **Lu-noona is calling…**

"Yeoboseyo"

'Eodiga?'

"Rumah, wae?" **Piip**. Sambungan diputus begitu hanya mengendikkan bahu dan melanjutkan bermain PSPnya. Sampai.. **Ceklek… Brak** "Kkamjongie, noona datang." Suara cempreng Luhan menggema di kamar Kai. Kai berjengit kaget karena mendengar suara pintu dibanting dan menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Luhan yang bar-bar itu. Lihatlah Luhan langsung saja duduk manis di karpet kamar Kai sambil mengacak-acak koleksi video game milik Kai.

"Yak yak jangan di acak-acak. Kyungie sudah membereskannya untukku."Gerutu Kai melihat koleksi gamenya tercecer-cecer tidak beraturan di atas karpet. Sang pelaku pengacakan hanya memandang polos Kai yang sedang shirtless dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengacak-acak koleksi game Kai.

"Lulu apa yang kau cari?"Kai menggeram menahan emosi melihat kelakuan Luhan. Luhan tidak peduli Kai memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel noona karena ketika mereka berenam berkumpul bersama mereka sering memanggil nama depan satu sama lain. "Luuuu" panggil Kai memperingatkan Luhan untuk berhenti menghancurkan kamarnya.

"Aaah ketemu, Kkamjong aku pinjam ini dulu."Luhan mulai menyetel game Tekken milik Kai dan mulai tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Kai yang memperhatikan kamarnya hanya bisa mengelus dada tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena jika sampai dia emosi membentak Luhan, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya. Bukan hanya Sehun albino saja yang akan mengkebirinya, bahkan mungkin teman-teman yang lain akan mendiamkannya karena sudah berani membentak noona kesayangan mereka. Kai mengambil handphonenya kemudian mulai menghubungi seseorang setelah panggilan ketiga orang diseberang sana menyapa gendang telinga Kai dengan suara merdunya.

'Wae Jonginie? Kenapa memanggilku dengan video call? Ada apa?' suara Kyungsoo mengalun indah melalui speaker hanphone Kai. Kai yang berniat mengadu kepada Kyungsoo perihal ulah Luhan mulai memasang tampang merajuk. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kai. 'Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang membuatmu jengkel? Hmm?' Kyungsoo kembali bertanya dengan senyum lembutnya. Kai menjawab dengan mengarahkan handphonenya kearah Luhan yang sedang bermain game di kamarnya dan hasil "tangan" Luhan terhadap kamarnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak heran dengan kelakuan kekasih serta eonni-nya yang satu ini. Berniat mengembalikan mood Kai yang jelek Kyungsoo memanggil Luhan berniat untuk sedikit memarahinya. 'Lu-eonni anyeong.' Luhan yang merasa mendengar suara Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapatkan muka Kyungsoo di layar handphone milik Kai yang sedang cemberut.

"Eoh, Kyungsoo-ya anyeoooong."Luhan menjawab dengan senyum yang melihat hal itu hanya berdecak malas dengan ekspresi Luhan yang seolah-olah tidak berbuat kesalahan.

Kyungsoo melihat ekspresi ceria Luhan hanya terkekeh geli, 'Eonni sedang apa? Kenapa berantakan sekali disitu, hmm? Sehun eodiga?'

"Uhm, tadi aku sedang mencari game Kyungie. Sehun? Sehun ada pemotretan, aku kesepian jadinya aku kesini deh. Eh Kyung kau tau Kai sedang cemberut dari tadi, apakah kalian bertengkar?"Tanya Luhan dengan polosnya sambil melirik Kai.

'Aniyoo eonni, hayoo kira-kira Kai cemberut kenapa? Mungkin Luhan-eonni bisa mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah terjadi?.' Luhan tampak berpikir sejenak mendengar omongan Kyungsoo, matanya melirik Kai yang sedang memandangnya tajam, kemudian Luhan menyadari bahwa dia telah mengubah kamar Kai menjadi kapal pecah. Luhan yang menyadari tatapan Kai hanya tersenyum lebar seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kai yang melihat hal itu lagi-lagi hanya menghela nafas dan Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh melihat kelakuan Luhan yang lucu itu. 'Sudah tau apa yang membuat Kai cemberut? Kenapa diacak-acak hmm? Aku sudah membereskannya kemarin dan sekarang eonni acak-acak lagi, huft.' Kyungsoo menampilkan wajah pura-pura sedihnya terhadap Luhan, setidaknya dia harus membela Kai untuk mengembalikan moodnya kalau tidak bisa-bisa Kai merajuk dan mendiamkannya berhari-hari karena tak membelanya dan itu sangat merepotkan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya saranghae."Jawab Luhan sambil membuat love sign dengan kedua tangannya yang ditaruh diatas jika melakukan itu Kyungsoo tidak marah padanya.

'Nado saranghae Lu-eonni.' See? Berhasil bukan? Buktinya Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum lembut tidak dengan Kai. Ekspresi yang dibuat Kai masih saja mengerikan. Luhan berfikir sejenak dan mulai melancarkan aegyo attacknya pada Kai. Sejauh ini belum ada yang tahan dengan aegyo attack Luhan.

"Kai-yaaa saranghae, buingg…buing.."Luhan melancarkan aegyo dan puppy eyesnya dihadapan Kai yang masih mengarahkan handphonenya ke arah Luhan yang secara otomatis Kyungsoo dapat melihat aegyo Luhan. Terdengar pekikan Kyungsoo diujung sana karena terhipnotis aegyo Luhan. Kai yang melihatnya pun merasa kejengkelannya terhadap Luhan hilang tak berbekas. Kai kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan berdecak melihat aegyo Luhan.

"Jangan lupa bereskan, mengerti?" jawab Kai sambil menyentil jidat Luhan lembut. Luhan hanya tersenyum lebar dan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali melanjutkan gamenya yang tertunda. Kai beringsut menuju kasurnya untuk melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Kyungsoo.

'Pakai kaosmu shirtless dihadapan Luhan-eonni?'

"Aku kegerahan kyung, lagipula mana mungkin Luhan-noona tergoda, memangnya kau." Goda Kai sambil bersmirk ria. Ucapan Kai barusan sukses membuat wajah Kyungsoo merona hebat. Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo merona hanya terkekeh geli. "Kau sedang apa Soo-ie?"

'Eung? Aniyoo, hanya membaca catatan sekilas, aku kan tidak sejenius kau yang tanpa belajar bisa mengerjakan ujian.' Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Kai hanya bisa menahan hasrat untuk menghabisi bibir ranum milik kekasihnya itu.

'untung ini hanya video call coba saja kau berani melakukan hal itu didepanku sudah habis kulumat habis bibirmu Kyung.' Batin Kai.

'Jonginie gwaenchana?' Tanya Kyungsoo diseberang sana melihat kekasih seksinya seperti melamun.

"Eoh, gwaenchana. Kau mau lanjut belajar?" Tanya Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menghilangkan pikiran pervertnya.

'Ani, aku mengantuk, aku ingin tidur.' Kyungsoo menjawab dengan lesu, sepertinya memang Kyungsoo benar-benar mengantuk.

Kai tersenyum manis, "Yasudah, tidurlah. Nanti aku hubungi lagi, jaljayo baby girl. Saranghae."

'Uhm, nado saranghae Jonginie.' Dan **piip** sambungan dimatikan oleh Kyungsoo, setelah bervideo call ria dengan Kyungsoo, Kai tiduran di kasurnya sambil melanjutkan bermain PSP yang tadi tertunda karena kedatangan Luhan. 45 menit berlalu dan Kai masih focus dengan PSP sampai terasa seperti seseorang sedang menaiki kasurnya. Kai yang menghalihkan perhatiannya dari PSPnya melihat Luhan sedang merangkak naik ke atas kasur dan langsung tiduran di kasur dengan posisi dada polos Kai sebagai bantalnya. Kai yang melihat tingkah Luhan hanya terkekeh geli dan mulai menyesuaikan diri agar Luhan nyaman bersandar di dadanya.

"Kenapa, hmm? Mengantuk? Atau bosan?" Tanya Kai sambil merapikan poni Luhan dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya diletakkan diatas perut ramping PSP yang tadi Kai mainkan sudah berpindah ke tangan Luhan.

"Aku mengantuk, tapi aku ingin main." Jawab Luhan lesu.

"Tidurlah, aku temani. Kau bisa men- _save_ gameku kalau kau tidak ingin aku main." Jawab Kai sambil bermain-main dengan poni Luhan. Ini adalah posisi favorit Luhan apabila Luhan ingin tidur di kamar Kai dan tentu saja hanya mereka berdua yang tau tentang hal ini.

"Hentikan Kai, aku ingin main. Kalau kau bermain-main dengan poniku aku bisa benar-benar tertidur." Luhan merajuk sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya. Dia benar-benar masih ingin bermain game namun matanya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi dan sekarang Kai malah semakin membuatnya mengantuk. Kai terkekeh mendengar Luhan merajuk.

"Hentikan, Lu. Jangan lakukan itu, atau aku akan menciummu. Sekarang saatnya tidur princess Lulu. Berhenti bermain." Ancam Kai

"Andwaeee. Baiklah-baiklah aku tidur."Luhan lebih memilih mengalah karena matanya juga sudah tidak bisa beringsut ke pelukan Kai dan mulai menyamankan diri untuk tidur. Selang beberapa menit terdengar hembusan nafas teratur Luhan. Kai yang menyadari Luhan sudah tertidur, menyimpan PSP nya di nakas dan mulai menusul Luhan ke alam mimpi.

"Jaljayo, Lulu." Bisik Kai sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan sebelum benar-benar jatuh ke alam mimpinya.

LUHAN POV

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Haaahh rasanya nyaman sekali tidur walaupun hanya 3 jam. Aku merasakan hembusan nafas teratur di tengkukku jujur membuatku geli. Aku membalikkan tubuhku perlahan agar berhadapan dengan pemilik tangan yang melingkar erat di perutku. Aah Kim Jong In. Sahabat kecilku yang manis. Yang tentu saja sekarang berubah menjadi pemuda tampan dan seksi. Aku terpaku pada wajah tampannya. Mata tajamnya namun menyiratkan ketenangan, bibirnya yang seksi untuk ukuran namja yang membuat seluruh yeoja didunia penasaran bagaimana rasanya. Ugh aku saja yang sahabat kecilnya belum pernah merasakan rasa bibir Kai. Aku iri pada Kyungsoo yg dengan mudah mendapatkan semua itu.

LUHAN POV END

AUTHOR POV

"Sudah selesai mengagumi wajah tampanku Lulu sayang?" Suara serak Kai mengagetkan Luhan yg sedang terpaku memandangi wajah Kai yg sedang tertidur.

"Aku tidak" jawab Luhan sambil menyembunyikan wajah meronanya didada bidang Kai. Kai yang mengetahui wajah Luhan merona mulai menggelitiki Luhan.

"Ahahahaha...Kkamjong hentikan...hahahaha...ini hahha gelii haahaa"Luhan meronta dibawah kungkungan Kai.

"Rasakan haha rasakan" Kai terus menggelitiki perut Luhan sampai posisi Kai sudah berada diatas Luhan, memenjarakan tubuh Luhan dibawahnya. Kai berhenti menggelitiki Luhan dan memandang wajah merah padam Luhan yang kelelahan. Nafas Luhan terengah-engah dan matanya tertutup lemah. Kai mengusap lembut kening Luhan yang berkeringat, Luhan membuka mata dan langsung berhadapan dengan mata tajam Kai. Perlahan-lahan Kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Mata Kai terus menatap pada satu titik yaitu bibir ranum Luhan. Nafas hangat Kai mulai menerpa wajah Luhan dan Luhan mulai menutup mata perlahan. Ketika bibir mereka sudah berjarak 2cm tiba tiba **CTAZZZ….JDEERR…** kilat terlihat menyambar dan suara petir yang menggelegar mengagetkan Luhan. Reflek Luhan langsung memeluk Kai dengan degub jantung yang berdetak cepat dan nafas memburu. Kai hanya terkekeh geli dan mengelus surai lembut Luhan untuk menenangkan Luhan yang terkejut. Hujan perlahan turun dan menjadi semakin deras, dua insane tuhan itu masih saling berpelukan saling menghangatkan diri dari angin dingin hujan. Namun suara handphone memaksa mereka untuk melepaskan pelukan dan terlihat handphone Luhan yang tergeletak di karpet menyala, Luhan merangkak turun dari kasur dan langsung menyambar handphonenya. Luhan melihat nama si pemanggil, ternyata Sehun yang menghubunginya. Tanpa ragu Luhan langsung menggeser tombol hijau di handphonenya.

"Sehunnieee" teriak Luhan manja. Sehun hanya terkekeh di seberang sana mendengar suara manja kesayangannya itu.

"Sehunnie hujaan, hiks" rajuk Luhan. Kai yang melihat Luhan merajuk hanya mendengus dan menyentil kening Luhan lalu mengambil kaos di lemari dan memakainya.

"Aaww. Sakit Kkamjong. " Luhan mengelus keningnya sambil mencebikkan bibirnya."Sehunnie, kkamjong menyentil jidatku, huweee" adu Luhan manja kepada Sehun.

'Jangan menangis sayang, kau dimana? Di tempat Kai? Aku sudah dirumahmu tapi kata bibi Han kau sedang pergi'

"Apaa? Sehunnie dirumahku? Yeaayy, aahh iya tadi aku bosan jadi aku main ketempat kkamjong. Hehehe"

'coba berikan handphonemu ke Kai sayang'

Luhan menoel-noel pipi Kai yang sedang membereskan tumpukan kaset game. Kai hanya menoleh sambil melempar pandangan 'Apa?' pada Luhan. Luhan memberikan handphonenya dan mengucapkan nama Sehun tanpa suara. Kai menerima handphone Luhan dan berjalan menuju pintu balkon.

KAI POV

Ada apa ya sehun ingin berbicara denganku? Kuletakkan handphone Luhan di kupingku dan mulai terdengar suara Sehun.

'Kai?'

"Hmm, ini aku. Wae, sehunna?"

'Luhan dirumahmu? Sejak kapan?'

Aku melirik Luhan yang sedang bersenandung kecil sambil membereskan kekacauan yang tadi dia ciptakan,"Sejak tadi siang, mungkin satu jam setelah sepulang sekolah. Wae?"

'ooh, mianhe. Pasti Luhan merepotkanmu.'

"Eoh, gwaenchana. Besok pagi kubawakan catatan tagihan Luhan karena telah merepotkanku padamu" pandanganku kembali keluar, 'hujannya masih deras' pikirku.

'Kau tega memberikan hal itu padaku, Kai? Tentu tidak, kau kan baik, tampan iya kan? Kai-yaa bbuing~ bbuing~'

"Ugh, hentikan suara menjijikanmu Albino" Aku mengernyit jijik mendengar aegyo gagal Sehun

'Hahahahahaha. Aku akan menjemput Luhan, 15 menit lagi aku sampai dirumahmu.'

"Arraso"

 **Pip**. Aku mengembuskan nafas beratku. Siang ini sungguh penuh cobaan. Kulihat Luhan sedang duduk manis sambil melihat acara TV sambil menghabiskan persediaan camilanku. Aku tersenyum melihat wajah imut Luhan. Sudah berapa lama aku bersahabat dengannya dan baru menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik. Sekali lagi aku menghela nafas. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang Luhan di kepalaku. Aku berjalan menuju Luhan dan merebut camilan di pangkuannya.

"Berhenti menghabiskan makananku, Lu." Aku pura-pura mengancam Luhan dan oh lihatlah wajah memelas itu membuatku tak tahan untuk menghujani wajah itu dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut. Ugh apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jong In. Sehun sebentar lagi datang, kau mau membuat masalah, hah?

"Matikan TV nya. Ayo turun. Sehun sebentar lagi datang menjemputmu."

"Benarkah? Yeaay ayo turun Kkamjong. Dan berhenti pelit padaku. Week" Luhan dalam sekejap menghilang dari hadapanku dan tak lupa mengambil kembali camilan yang tadi aku rebut. Haaahh dasar anak itu. Aku menghela nafas, mematikan TV kamar dan menyusul Luhan ke bawah.

KAI POV END

AUTHOR POV

Luhan sudah duduk manis didepan TV sambil menikmati camilan yang tadi dia ambil di kamar Kai. Terlihat di tangga Kai berjalan santai menghampiri Luhan dan menjatuhkan badannya di sebelah Luhan sambil ikut memakan camilan yang ada di pangkuan Luhan.

"Yak kkamjong berhenti makan camilanku." Sungut Luhan sambil menjauhkan toples camilan dari jangkauan Kai.

"Camilan siapa, hmm? Sejak kapan itu menjadi milikmu?" Jawab Kai sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sejak aku menemukannya di kamarmu. Pokoknya ini milikku." Luhan menjawab dengan tegas namun malah membuat ekspresinya terlihat lucu.

"hahaha. Arraso arraso." Kai mengacak-acak puncak kepala Luhan. Selang beberapa menit kemudian pintu utama terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda berjalan kearah Luhan dan Kai berada. Kai yang menyadari seseorang masuk melihat ke arah pemuda itu datang. Pemuda itu meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya untuk menyuruh Kai diam dan memandang Kai dengan tatapan penuh arti. Kai yang menangkap sinyal yang dikirim pemuda itu paham dan mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"Lu, apa yang kau lakukan apabila Sehun selingkuh?" tiba-tiba Kai bertanya pada Luhan yang masih asyik menonton TV. Luhan belum menyadari kedatangan pemuda itu yang bukan lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri-Oh Sehun.

"Stop dreaming, Kai. Sehun tidak akan pernah berani selingkuh dariku." Jawab Luhan masih focus pada siaran TV didepannya. Sehun yang mendengar itu berjoged-joged tidak jelas, Kai yang melihatnya hanya memutar malas bola matanya. Namun keisengan mereka belum berakhir.

"Kau saja yang belum tau. Sehun pernah meminta nomer hp Boa noona padaku. Kau kenal Boa noona bukan? Sepupuku yang tinggal di Jepang itu?" Kai mulai memanas-manasi Luhan. Luhan mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Kai dan Sehun melotot tajam pada Kai karena membocorkan rahasianya pada Luhan.

"Jinjja? Boa-eonni? Boa-eonni yang itu Kai?" Tanya Luhan kaget. Wajah Luhan mulai terlihat ketakutan. Kai yang melihat wajah Luhan menahan senyum gelinya dan melirik Sehun yang sudah memasang wajah cemasnya. Hahaha Kai kok diajak iseng.

"Tentu saja. Memang Boa noona ada berapa, hmm? Kau kan tau selera Sehun noona-noona seksi. Dan Boa noona lebih matang darimu Lu." Kai menjawab dengan penuh ekspresi keyakinan

Luhan terlihat berfikir, "Benarkah? Tapi aku lebih imut dibandingkan Boa eonni."

"Hei, tapi kan kau kalah matang dibandingkan Boa noona, Lu. Yaah mungkin saja Sehun ingin mencari yang lebih matang dibandingkan kau, Lu. Kau memang lebih tua dibanding Sehun tapi kelakuanmu lebih kekanakan dibandingkan Monggu."

"Yak. Beraninya kau menyamakanku dengan anjing bulukmu, dasar Kkamjong." Sungut Luhan.

"Yak. Monggu tidak buluk, dia 2 minggu sekali kesalon khusus asal kau tau." Balas Kai tak kalah. Enak saja mengatakan Monggu buluk, anjing seimut itu dikatakan buluk tentu saja Kai tak terima.

"Tapi, apa benar Sehun sudah bosan denganku Kai?"ujar Luhan lemah. Bahunya turun, Luhan menundukkan wajah lesunya. Dia memikirkan semua kemungkinan apabila ia berpisah dengan Sehun. Sehun yang melihat hal itu perlahan-lahan mendekati Luhan. ketika sudah disamping Luhan yang sedang menunduk, Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan.

"Hai sayang." Sapa Sehun dengan senyum tampannya kepada Luhan yang mendongakkan kepalanya kaget.

"Sehuniie, hiks" Luhan menghambur ke pelukan Sehun. Walaupun Sehun sudah siap dengan pelukan Luhan namun tetap saja Sehun sedikit terdorong kebelakang apabila ditabrak Luhan seperti itu.

"Jangan menangis sayang, aku disini." Sehun mengelus lembut punggung Luhan sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa dan Luhan dipangkuannya.

"Kai, mengatakan padaku kalau kau bosan denganku, hiks." Adu Luhan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sehun.

"Benarkah? Waah Kai memang benar-benar mengenalku dengan baik. Padahal aku belum mengatakan apapun padanya." Sehun melirik Kai penuh arti. Kai kembali menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya kaget atas jawaban Sehun. Dan sedetik kemudian tawa lepas keluar dari mulut Kai dan disusul oleh Sehun. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya dan sedetik kemudian Luhan tersadar bahwa dia sedang dikerjai oleh kedua evil didepannya ini. Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya dan mulai meronta turun dari pangkuan Sehun. Ooh Luhan sedang merajuk rupanya.

"Mianhe Lu, jangan marah. Aku milikmu." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Luhan dan menghujani wajah Luhan dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut. Luhan melirik tajam ke arah Kai yang masih tertawa. Kai yang sadar Luhan sedang marah menghentikan tawanya.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf sudah mengerjaimu. Jangan marah oke." Pinta Kai sambil mengusak sayang rambut Luhan. Luhan tersenyum senang dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dada Sehun dan mulai membentuk pola abstrak di dada Sehun. Sehun mencium puncak kepala Luhan dan menghirup wangi rambut Luhan yang selalu menenangkan hatinya. Kedua insan yang saling melepas rindu sepertinya melupakan sesosok manusia hitam(?) disebelah mereka.

"Berhenti bermesraan di depanku ketika Kyungie tidak ada disini." Geram Kai yang mulai kesal dengan tingkah kedua sahabatnya ini.

"hihihi, Kkamjongie bilang saja kau iri, week." Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya dipelukan Sehun. Sehun hanya terkekeh dengan tingkah keduanya.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang, sudah sore. Hujan sudah mulai reda." Ajak Sehun untuk menghindari perang antara Kai dan Luhan.

"Gendooong." Jawab Luhan diiringi dengan puppy eyes. Sehun tersenyum dan mulai menggendong Luhan untuk pulang. Kai mengantar mereka sampai depan rumah.

"Pantas saja, Sehun melirik Boa noona. Ternyata dia punya bayi besar disini. Menjadi single parent melelahkan ya Hun?" Tanya Kai pura-pura simpati kepada Sehun. Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun.

"Kau sudah melihatnya bukan, Kai? Kau pasti tau apa yang aku rasakan." Ternyata Sehun melayani keisengan Kai terhadap Luhan.

"Aku tau. Akan kubantu kau dekat dengan Boa noona. Setauku dia baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya di Jepang. Mungkin ini kesempatanmu Hun."

"Benarkah? Waahh gomawo Kai-yaa. Kau memang sahabatku." Sehun melirik Luhan yang mulai menahan tangisnya.

"Andwaeee. Sehun milikku dan akan selalu menjadi milkku. Kau Kkamjong jelek jangan coba-coba mencarikan Sehun wanita lain." Jerit Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di gendongan Sehun. Kai dan Sehun kembali tertawa.

"Sudah hentikan Kai. Jangan menjerit Lu, kupingku sakit. Aku tidak butuh wanita lain. Yang kubutuhkan hanya kau, paham?" Luhan hanya mengangguk lesu digendongan Sehun dan membuang muka terhadap Kai yang menggodanya.

"Kai, kami pulang dulu, sampai ketemu di sekolah. Dan jangan lupa janjimu hmm." Pamit Sehun sambil melirik Kai penuh arti.

Kai tertawa melihat lirikan Sehun, "Tenang saja, Sehun. Aku akan segera menghubungi Boa noona. Kau tunggu saja kabar dariku, oke."

"Andwaeeeee." Jeritan Luhan kembali mengundang gelak tawa dari kedua evil tampan kita. Mobil Sehun sudah tak terlihat lagi di halaman rumah Kai. Kai menutup pintu dan kembali ke ruang TV melanjutkan menonton. Sepertinya suasana hati Kai sedang tidak baik karena sedari tadi hanya mengubah-ubah channel TV seperti tak tertarik untuk menonton. Kai memutuskan membiarkan TVnya menyala menampilkan acara berita nasional dan Kai merebahkan tubuhnya disofa sambil menutup matanya menggunakan lengannya. Terdengar helaan nafas berulang kali. Selang beberapa menit terdengar suara lirih sarat penuh dengan kebimbangan dan kerinduan keluar dari mulut Kai,

"Kyungie, bogoshipo."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Halloooo... gimana? Kurang greget? Mianhe, tugas lagi banyak banget jadi ceritanya agak ngawur T.T**

 **Seneng banget ada yang nungguin ini ff /ada gak sih?/ hahaha tapi sedih ngeliat viewers jauh banget dari yang nge review, padahal kalo ada yang nge review semangatku buat cepetan update jadi menggebu-gebu looh /modus/...**

 **Yang udah baca sempetin ninggalin jejak yuk, biar akunya juga tau kurangnya dimana, tapi aku tetep ngucapin makasih banyak sama silent rider yang udah rela baca ff abal-abal ini /bow/ yang udah review, fav, follow kalian jjang! hehehe**

 **Last... review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebelum baca chapter 3 dibawah ini silahkan siapkan kantong kresek di deket kalian yaa ;)**

* * *

 **Warning: GS, OOC, Typo, Bahasa Campuran, AU**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present**

 **It's Not Love, Honey**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

KYUNGSOO POV

"Euungghh….hooaaamm.. jam berapa ini? Haaah tidurku nyenyak sekali." Aku meraba-raba nakas untuk mengambil handphoneku tapi aku rasa aku tidak menemukan handphoneku di meja. Aku melirik jam wekerku dan ternyata sudah jam 4 sore.

"Handphone eodiga? Isshh… dimana sih benda bodoh itu." Aku terus mencari keberadaan benda pipih yang saat ini sangat aku butuhkan. Hey aku belum menghubungi kekasihku kalau kalian ingin tau kenapa.

"Aiisshh. Molla." Aku menyerah. Benda pipih bodoh itu benar-benar tidak ketemu.

"Masih jam segini, mau mandi pun masih siang nanti bau keringat lagi. Apa aku jogging saja ya? Hmm sudah lama aku tidak lari-lari di sekitaran sini. Baiklah ayo Kyungie kita jogging."

KYUNGSOO POV END

AUTHOR POV

Kyungsoo turun dari kamarnya dan diruang tengah dia berpapasan dengan bibi Jung, pembantu yang dirumahnya.

"Nona sudah bangun? Mau saya buatkan sesuatu?" sapa bibi Jung yang sedang membereskan ruang tengah.

"Tidak usah ahjumma. Kyungie mau jogging dulu. Uhhmm selesai jogging Kyungie bisa minta tolong buatkan pancake madu? Kyungie ingin makan pancake madu ahjumma." Rengek Kyungsoo. Bibi Jung sudah bekerja di kediaman Tuan Do sejak Kyungsoo dalam kandungan jadi jangan heran jika Kyungsoo bersikap manja dengan bibi Jung.

"baiklah, nona. Akan segera saya siapkan. Nona hati-hati dijalan, jangan terlalu lama sepertinya akan turun hujan." Pesan bibi Jung

"Beres ahjumma. Kyungie pergi dulu. Anyeong." Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari rumahnya sambil sesekali pemanasan kecil sebelum mulai berlari. Kyungsoo mulai berlari mengitari daerah rumahnya. Jalanan di sekitar rumah Kyungsoo cukup lengang, sampai Kyungsoo sampai di lintasan jogging di taman dekat rumahnya. Kondisi taman cukup sepi hanya ada beberapa orang yang lewat itupun menggunakan sepeda. Setelah dirasa cukup Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafas sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman. Pandangan Kyungsoo jatuh pada sosok bertubuh tinggi yang sedang sibuk melempar bola basketnya ke keranjang di lapangan basket taman.

"Aaah Giant-ku sedang basket rupanya." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mulai menghampiri sosok yang dia sebut giant itu.

"Channieee~~~" teriak Kyungsoo dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sosok yang dipanggil Channie itupun menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menemukan Kyungsoo sedang berlari ke arahnya. Senyum pun berkembang di wajahnya.

"Hei manis jangan berlari-lari seperti itu nanti jatuh." Chanyeol menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo yang menghambur ke pelukannya. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Ya, sosok yang dipanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan Channie adalah Park Chanyeol, sahabat kecilnya dan kekasih Byun Baekhyun teman dekatnya.

"Kau, kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau juga olahraga sore ini?" tunjuk Kyungsoo di wajah Chanyeol sambil memberengut lucu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengusak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Mianhe, kukira kau tidur tadi, biasanya sehabis pulang sekolah kalau tidak ada kegiatan kau pasti tidur kan?" jawab Chanyeol

"Aku memang tidur, tapi aku sudah bangun awal Chanyeol." Rajuk Kyungsoo

"Arra, arra. Mianhe. Habis jogging, hmm?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut

"uhm. Channie sudah selesai bermain basketnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil merebut bola dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya kalau kau tidak kemari, 5 menit lagi aku selesai Soo." Jawab Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan tingkah Kyungsoo yang kesusahan memasukkan bola ke ring.

"Ugh, ring nya tinggi sekali." Gerutu Kyungsoo sambil tetap berusaha memasukkan bola. Chanyeol yang gemas dengan Kyungsoo merebut bola dari tangan Kyungsoo dan memasukkan bola ke ring dengan sekali lemparan. Shoot, three point.

"Dasar pendek." Kyungsoo melotot mendengar ejekan Chanyeol.

"Yak dasar giant. Berikan bola padaku. Walaupun aku pendek aku tetap bisa bermain basket." Kyungsoo mulai mencoba merebut bola dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tertawa sambil menghalau pergerakan Kyungsoo merebut bola. Chanyeol terus mendribble bola untuk menghindar dari Kyungsoo. Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo berputar putar disekelilingnya. Dengan tangan panjangnya dia tak perlu bersusah payah mengoper bola dari tangan satu ke tangan yang lain dengan sedikit gerakan kaki namun bagi Kyungsoo hal tersebut sudah membuatnya seperti anak ayam yang mengitari induknya.

Chanyeol benar benar tidak tahan melihat usaha Kyungsoo, hal itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa keras melihat ekspresi kesusahan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu semakin jengkel karena Chanyeol sama saja mengejeknya. Kyungsoo menyadari Chanyeol sedang lemah dengan tiba tiba Kyungsoo mengambil bola yang sedang di dribble Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa. Kyungsoo langsung membawa lari bola dan melempar ke ring beruntungnya Kyungsoo bola itu masuk dengan sukses. Chanyeol yang menyadari bolanya hilang dicuri Kyungsoo langsung mengejarnya namun Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur melempar bolanya.

"Yeaaayyy masuukk. Hahahaha. 2-0 Channie ku sayaang."Kyungsoo melonjak senang melihat ekspresi kaget Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya ber smirk ria melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Oke baiklah manis, kau ingin bertanding hmm. Aku datang sayaangg." Balas Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pun membalas smirk Chanyeol dengan kedipan mata dan mulailah mereka saling merebut bola. Chanyeol yang mulai sedikit serius dengan mudah mencetak angka. Kyungsoo yang tidak mau kalah juga bermain lebih serius namun apa daya perbedaan tinggi badan yang sangat signifikan menghambat perjuangan Kyungsoo dalam merebut bola.

"Sudah lelah cantik?" Goda Chanyeol sambil memdribble bola.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh. Kau... tidakkah...kau sedikit.. mengalah denganku Chan?"Tangan Kyungsoo bertumpu pada lututnya sambil mengatur nafas. Sungguh merebut bola dari tiang listrik bergerak seperti Chanyeol sangat menguras tenaga.

"Hei, kau yang mengajakku serius. Sudahlah terima saja kekalahanmu pendek. Skormi kalah jauh dariku 22-8 sayang. Hehehee" Chanyeol perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang mengatur nafas sambil memdribble bola. DUK. Kyungsoo tiba tiba merebut bola dari tangan Chanyeol dan melempar bola itu ke ring.

"Sekarang 10-22 Chan." Kyungsoo ber-smirk ria kembali melihat ekspresi kaget Chanyeol.

"Yak, cebol. Kau curang. Aku kan sedang berbicara denganmu." Sungut Chanyeol tidak terima bolanya direbut begitu saja oleh Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha. Aku kira kau tau peraturan bahwa di dalam pertandingan tidak boleh mengobrol Channie. Kkkk" ejek Kyungsoo.

"Oooh, jadi kau menantangku, hmm?" Chanyeol kembali menguasai bola, namun kali ini Kyungsoo tidak tinggal diam. Kyungsoo mulai bermain curang dengan menarik kaos belakang Chanyeol atau dengan menggelitiki pinggang Chanyeol ketika Kyungsoo sedang berusaha merebut bola. Alhasil bola selalu berhasil dicuri oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa keras melihat Chanyeol frustasi melihat bolanya terus dicuri dengan cara yang licik.

"Kyungsoo! Berhenti bermain curang. Atau aku juga bisa lebih curang darimu?" sungut Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Kyungsoo kembali membawa bola menjauhi Chanyeol sambil tersenyum riang. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tak lama Chanyeol merasa ada butiran air yang jatuh membasahi dirinya. Ia mendongak dan tiba-tiba hujan turun.

"Soo-ya berhenti. Hujan turun. Nanti kau sakit. Yak! Kyungsoo." Teriak Chanyeol ditengah hujan.

"Gwaencanha Channie. Ayo lanjutkan. Sudah lama aku tidak bermain hujan. Hahahaha" tawa riang Kyungsoo diantara derasnya hujan. Kyungsoo terus berlari sambil membawa bola. Terkadang dia hampir terjatuh karena licinnya lapangan tapi Kyungsoo terus tertawa seolah olah tidak terjadi apa apa.

"Aaisshh anak ini. Omo omo, KYUNG HATI HATI, aigooo jantungku. Kyungsoo benar benar." Geram Chanyeol melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo yang sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar debar ketakutan. Chanyeol mulai menyusul Kyungsoo yang sedang melompat untuk memasukkan bola.

"Yeaayy masuuk. Aku hampir menyusul skormu Chan. Hehehe" polos Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Noe micheoso? Bermain di lapangan licin berbahaya Soo-ya." ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Aku akan berhati hati Channie. Geogjeong hajima, kajja kita lanjutkan bermain." Ajak Kyungsoo sambil mengambil bola. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi keras kepalanya Kyungsoo. Lama lama chanyeol mulai larut dalam permainan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mulai berusaha merebut bola dengan hati hati dari tangan Kyungsoo yang sedikit bermain curang. Kyungsoo yang menyadari Chanyeol akan merebut bola langsung membawa bola ke pelukannya dan membawa lari bola itu.

"Yaakk pendek jangan kau bawa lari bolanya. Dribble bolanya dribble. Yaaa curaang kau." teriak chanyeol yang melihat Kyungsoo membawa lari bola begitu saja. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa keras sambil terus berlari. Chanyeol ikut berlari mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Berikan bolanya Kyung, berikan atau kuberi kau serangan gelitikan." ancam Chanyeol dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"Shireo."

"Ooh baiklah jika itu maumu cantik."

"Ahahahaha... yak Channie jangan menggelitikiku...ahahahahah...yaaaaa ini geli...ahahahaha...chan...ahahaha" Cganyeol terua menggelitiki Kyungsoo yang berada didepannya. Kyungsoo terus berontak dari dekapan Chanyeol. Karena Kyungsoo terus berontak keseimbangan Chanyeol agak terganggu didukung dengan licinnya lapangan maka serangan Chanyeol agak melemah. Memanfaatkan kelengahan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan diri dan berlari kedekat ring untuk melempar bola. Kyungsoo melompat dan bola masuk. Namun ketika Kyungsoo akan mendarat sepatunya tergelincir akibat licinnya lapangan dan Kyungsoo kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Oh shitt." Chanyeol langsung bergegas menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo yang limbung namun gerakan Chanyeol kurang cepat dan akhirnya **BRUGH**. Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo menimpa tubuh Chanyeol. Mata mereka saling beradu pandang lama beberapa detik, mereka terpaku dengan keindahan yang ada didepan mata mereka. Namun,

"Hatchiim." Kyungsoo bersin diatas tubuh Chanyeol dan langsung mengenai wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Oh bagus pendek. Kau sudah menindihku dengan tubuh gemukmu sekarang kau bersin didepan mukaku. Terima kasih Kyungsoo sayang." Desis Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh dan perlahan bangkit dari atas tubuh Chanyeol.

"Mian. Hehe. Apa sakit Chan?" Kyungsoo melirik siku Chanyeol yang digunakan untuk tumpuan tubuh mereka.

Chanyeol melirik sikunya sambil membersihkan kotoran yang menempel, "Hanya perih sedikit Soo. Gwaencanha."

"Kau yakin?" Kyungsoo sedikit meniup siku Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tampan dan sedikit mengusak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menatap polos Chanyeol yang tersenyum tampan padanya.

"Jja, saatnya pulang. Kita sudah terlalu lama bermain air hujan Soo. Ingat besok kita masih mengahadapi ujian." Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mereka mulai berlari menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

Sesampainya mereka di depan rumah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menekan bel rumah Kyungsoo dan dijawab oleh bibi Jung.

"Duguseyo?" suara bibi Jung terdengar di intercom gerbang rumah Kyungsoo.

"Ahjumma, ini Chanyeol. Bisa bukakan pintu? Kami kehujanan." Jawab Chanyeol sambil merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah kedinginan.

"Aah, ndee. Silahkan masuk tuan muda." **Ceklek.** Chanyeol langsung masuk ke kediaman Kyungsoo. Di pintu depan bibi Jung sudah menyambut mereka dengan 2 handuk besar di tangannya. Chanyeol mengambil alih handuk yang ditangan bibi Jung dan langsung menyelimuti Kyungsoo.

"Tuan muda biar saya antar nona Kyungsoo ke kamar, tuan muda silahkan gunakan handuk ini untuk mengeringkan tubuh tuan muda. Silahkan gunakan kamar tamu jika tuan muda membutuhkan kamar mandi."

"Aah, ndee. Terima kasih ahjumma." Chanyeol menerima handuk dari bibi Jung dan membiarkan bibi Jung mengambil alih Kyungsoo. Bukannya bibi Jung tidak percaya Chanyeol, bahkan Chanyeol sudah dianggap putra sendiri oleh bibi Jung namun bibi Jung juga tidak tega melihat Chanyeol yang basah kuyup harus mengurusi Kyungsoo yang kedinginan. Chanyeol melangkah ke kamar tamu untuk membilas dirinya dengan air hangat agar demam tidak menyerang tubuhnya.

…

Kyungsoo turun dari kamarnya dan melihat bibi Jung sedang mengantar beberapa potong pakaian rumahan menuju kamar tamu. Kyungsoo mengeryit keheranan lalu bergegas turun untuk menghadang bibi Jung.

"Ahjumma, mau dibawa kemana pakaian Sehun?"

"Ahh, nona sudah selesai mandi? Ini untuk tuan Chanyeol nona. Beliau sedang membersihkan diri di kamar tamu dan pakaiannya basah semua. Saya pikir baju tuan Sehun bisa sementara dipakai tuan Chanyeol dulu untuk ganti. Kenapa nona?"

"eoh? Channie masih disini ahjumma? Yasudah biar aku saja yang mengantar bajunya, ahjumma tolong siapkan sesuatu yang hangat untuk kami ya. Di taruh di depan TV saja." Kyungsoo langsung mengambil alih baju yang telah disiapkan. Bibi Jung hanya bisa patuh dan kembali ke dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan nona mudanya ini.

 **Tok..tok..tok..**

"Channie, kau didalam?" Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar untuk meminta ijin masuk namun tidak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo kembali mengetuk pintu dan tetap tidak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo menempelkan telinganya di dinding pintu dan merasa tidak ada suara didalam.

"Chan aku masuk yaa." Kyungsoo membuka pintu secara perlahan dan dihadapkan dengan suasana kamar yang kosong. Namun dari arah kamar mandi terdengar suara gemericik air.

'aah masih di kamar mandi ternyata.' Pikir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melangkah masuk ke kamar dan meletakkan baju yang tadi dibawanya ke atas tempat tidur. Ketika Kyungsoo akan meletakkan baju terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, Kyungsoo sengaja tidak balik badan karena dia pikir itu Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Chan aku siapkan kaos dan celana untukmu. Ini milik Sehun yang tertinggal disini. Sepertinya ukurannya hampir sama denganmu, maaf jika sedikit kekecilan." Kyungsoo menata baju yang telah dia siapkan tadi. Tanpa dia sadari Chanyeol perlahan-lahan berjalan kearahnya dan berhenti tepat dibelakangnya.

"Chan kau mendengarku tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo tetap dengan posisi membelakangi Chanyeol. karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Chanyeol, Kyungsoo pun balik badan dan mengahdap Chanyeol.

Hal yang pertama kali Kyungsoo lihat adalah dada bidang yang sangat seksi. Perut yang terkotak-kotak dengan sempurna. Lengan yang berotot namun tidak terlalu besar sangat proposional dengan dada yang bidang. Pinggang dengan garis V yang sangat seksi terbalut oleh sehelai handuk putih menutupi sesuatu yang mungkin lebih seksi dari apa yang ter-ekspos.

Kyungsoo terpaku dengan pemandangan Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamar mandi hanya berbalut handuk putih menutupi area pribadinya. Chanyeol yang menyadari Kyungsoo sedang memperhatikan tubuhnya hanya terkekeh tak lupa dengan smirk mesumnya.

"Aku tau aku seksi, tapi mau sampai kapan kau mengobservasi tubuhku Kyung?" Chanyeol perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo yang terbengong sambil berkacak pinggang. Kyungsoo yang tersadar oleh suara Chanyeol langsung menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"A-a-aku tidak melihat apapun." Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya sambil tetap menunduk. Ugh, saat ini dia merasakan seluruh wajahnya panas karena malu. Chanyeol yang mendengar Kyungsoo tergagap hanya terkekeh dan mendekatkan wajahnya di pundak kiri Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, lebih seksi milik siapa? Milikku atau milik Kai, hmm?" bisik Chanyeol di telinga kiri Kyungsoo. Nafas Chanyeol yang berhembus di telinga Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo sedikit berjengit geli.

"Te-tentu saja milik Kai, huh." Kyungsoo mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar tidak terlihat gugup di depan Chanyeol.

"Aah, benarkah?" Chanyeol kembali menggoda Kyungsoo yang mati-matian menahan desahan karena saat ini belakang telinga kiri Kyungsoo sedang ditiup lembut oleh Chanyeol. Jemari tangan Kyungsoo saling bertautan dan saling meremas. Kyungsoo meremas tangannya sendiri ketika dia sedang gugup. Chanyeol yang menyadari Kyungsoo sedang gugup luar biasa memundurkan kepalanya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha… ya tuhan Kyungsoo lihat wajahmu, hahahaha lucu sekali… hahaha" Chanyeol tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Kyungsoo yang menyadari hanya digoda oleh Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan memukul lengan Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa.

"Aww." Chanyeol meringis sambil memegangui sikunya.

"Aah, mian. Aku tak sengaja Chan mengenai lukamu. Salahmu sendiri kenapa mengerjaiku." Sungut Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hehehe, mianhe. Lagian kau sendiri yang mulai, kau seperti tak pernah melihat tubuhku saja. Dulu saja kita sering mandi bersama." Jawab Chanyeol sambil meniup-niup sikunya yang lecet.

"I-itu kan berbeda. I-itu kan dulu, Chan." Jawab Kyungsoo lirih

"Arraseo. Mianhe. Sekarang bisakah kau keluar dulu? Aku ingin berganti pakaian, atau kau ingin melihatku ganti baju hmm?" goda CHanyeol

"Yaak dasar mesum. Baiklah aku tunggu di depan TV." Sungut Kyungsoo sambil berlalu dari kamar. Chanyeol kembali tertawa melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang malu-malu itu.

Kyungsoo bergegas keluar kamar dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Digoda seperti itu oleh Chanyeol membuat dia sedikit kesusahan bernafas. Kyungsoo melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil kotak obat. Ketika Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang TV Chanyeol sudah duduk manis menonton TV sambil memeluk toples berisi makanan. Kyungsoo merebut toples dari pelukan Chanyeol dan menaruhnya di meja. Chanyeol melempar tatapan 'apa maksudmu?' kepada Kyungsoo namun hanya diacuhkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Berikan tanganmu." Perintah Kungsoo. Chanyeol memberikan tangannya tanpa melihat Kyungsoo. Dia lebih memilih memperhatikan acara televisi. Kyungsoo mulai membasahi kapas dengan alcohol untuk membersihkan luka Chanyeol.

"Aww. Pelan-pelan Kyung. Perih tau." Sungut Chanyeol. Chanyeol meringis menahan perih. Kyungsoo berdecak malas melihat respon Chanyeol namun melanjutkan dengan lebih pelan-pelan sambil sesekali meniup-niup luka Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo kembali serius dengan luka Chanyeol dan tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol mulai memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo sampai tidak sadar bahwa luka yang berada di tangan lain mulai diobati oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ini harus segera diobati, supaya tidak menjadi infeksi. Kau kan atlet kalau luka ini menghalangi pergerakanmu bagaimana? Lagian Baekhyun pasti akan heboh kalau dia tau sikumu terluka. Chaa~ sudah selesai, besok pasti sudah kering." Kyungsoo merasa Chanyeol diam saja langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung bertubrukan dengan manik hitam Chanyeol.

Mereka saling bertatap-tatapan satu sama lain. Chanyeol perlahan namun pasti mulai memajukan wajahnya. Kyungsoo pun diam tak melawan. Lama- kelamaan mereka mengikis jarak yang tersedia diantara mereka. Kyungsoo yang menyadari jarak mulai menipis mulai menutup matanya, dia pun mulai merasakan nafas hangat Chanyeol berhembus di wajahnya. Chanyeol yang mendapat respon seperti itu, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai memiringkan kepalanya. Tinggal sedikit lagi bibir ranum Kyungsoo berhasil dirasakannya sampai,

 **Drrrt…drrtt…..**

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget karena getaran handphone Chanyeol bergetar keras di meja kaca depan mereka. Kyungsoo langsung menjauh dari Chanyeol dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan kotak obat. Chanyeol hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya frustasi dan mengambil handphone-nya untuk melihat siapa pengganggu yang telah 'beruntung' telah menggagalkan acara 'hampir' berciumannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran melihat nama Kris hyung terpampang di layar handphone-nya. Tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol langsung mengangkat panggilan dari Kris hyung.

"Yeobosseyo, ne hyung."

…

"Dirumah Kyungsoo, wae?" Kyungsoo yang mendengar namanya di sebut menoleh ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari Kyungsoo menatapnya mengucapkan nama Kris hyung tanpa suara. Kyungsoo yang menangkap respon dari Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan menata kotak obat.

"Aah, arra. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Kau santai saja disitu."

…

"Heum, arraseo."

 **Piip**

"Kyung, aku pulang ya. Kris hyung sudah menungguku untuk membahas formasi strategi untuk pekan olahraga besok. Kau kutinggal sendiri tak apa kan?"

"Tak apa, kan ada bibi Jung. Pulanglah mumpung hujan sudah mulai berhenti. Kalau kau ingin meminjam payung ambil saja di dekat pintu."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih duduk. Chanyeol mengusak kepala Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"terima kasih telah merawat lukaku. Kau jangan lupa makan dan minum obat. Jangan sampai jatuh sakit mengerti."

"Eum. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Cepatlah pulang kasihan Kris oppa menunggu. Kau juga jangan lupa minum vitaminmu. Arra!" Kyungsoo memasang tampang garang namun hasilnya malah terlihat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol.

"Arra." Chanyeol terkekeh dan mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo merona karena perlakuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali tertawa kecil melihat wajah menggemaskan Kyungsoo.

"Aku pergi."

"Hmm, Hati-hati, Channie." Chanyeol bergegas pulang meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih bersemu merah. Kyungsoo melihat punggung tegap Chanyeol perlahan menjauh sampai dan tak terlihat. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mulai senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian barusan. Namun kesenangan Kyungsoo sedikit terusik dengan bunyi handphonenya.

Kyungsoo melihat layar handphonenya dan terlihat nama Kai yang sedang menghubunginya. Senyum Kyungsoo semakin lebar mengetahui sang kekasih menghubunginya dan tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo langsung mengangkat panggilan kekasih hitam(?)nya itu.

"Jonginiee." Teriak Kyungsoo kegirangan. Di seberang sana Kai hanya terkekeh mendengar suara ceria Kyungsoo.

"Jonginie boghosippo." Ujar Kyungsoo imut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo larut dalam pembicaraan penuh cinta dengan kekasihnya. Namun ketika panggilan sedang berlangsung ada pemberitahuan pesan masuk. Kyungsoo melihat dari layar notifikasi bahwa Chanyeol-lah sang pengirim pesan mengabari bahwa dia sudah sampai rumah.

Kyungsoo sejenak terpaku dan kembali teringat dimana mereka hampir berciuman tetapi suara Kai membuyarkan lamunannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar suara khawatir Kai.

"Jonginie, saranghae." Jonginie mianhe, lanjut Kyungsoo dalam hati.

TBC

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Haiii... udah pada megang kantong kresek kan? Okeyy silahkan muntahkan isi perut kalian gara-gara baca chapter 3 ini hahaha**

 **Pertama aku mau minta maaf banget buat semua reader(s) yang udah mau nungguin (atau gak ada) ff ini. Iya aku sadar ini udah latepost banget yang rencananya tiap minggu mau update tapi apa daya selain kesibukan 'mangkal' di RL, Ken juga kena WB T.T palagi cengcengan tau aku bikin ff malah responnya dingin bgt -,- kan jadi gak semangaat. Tapi buat seterusnya janji deh diusahain fast update aku juga gakmau punya utang sama kalian jadi minta semangatnya yaa *keliatan bgt jones* -_-**

 **Ini ngomong-ngomong mau dilanjut gak? Agak ragu sih ngeliat yang review dikit walaupun aku bersyukur setengah mati dan bahagia banget ada yang mau ngereview tapi tetep aja kalo reader(s) gak pengen ini dilanjut bakal aku delete ASAP.**

 **Oh ya sebenernya aku ada draft cerita baru, cast-nya masih Exo ya maklum Exo-L sih ya hehehe. Cuma yang satu pairingnya sama "yourself" jadi kek imagine imagine gitu. Disini ada yang suka gak yaa? Takutnya ntar aku dikira BIM lagi, haha padahal mah Kaisoo Hard Shipper *eh wkwkwk. Terus yang satunya masih bingung mau dibikin Yaoi apa GS. Minta saran dari temen-temen semua yaa :***

 **Teruss ...**

 **BIG THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW:**

 **(anaknya chansoo)(Arifahohse)(DKSlovePCY)(JonginDO)(MollyKim)(NopWillineKaisoo)**

 **MAKASIH JUGA YANG UDAH FAVORITE DAN FOLLOW CERITA INI. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH bbuing~ bbuing~**

 **makasih juga buat silent reader(s) jangan lupa tobat yaa hahahaha**

 **Last... mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: GS, OOC, Typo, Bahasa Campuran, AU**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present**

 **It's Not Love, Honey**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 4a**

 **Tok…tok…tok…**

"Nona, maaf apa nona sudah bangun? Sarapan sudah siap nona." Suara bibi Jung dari luar kamar mengusik ketenangan tidur Kyungsoo. Suara ketukan pintu berkali-kali terdengar dari dalam kamar Kyungsoo.

"Iya ahjumma, 30 menit lagi Kyungsoo turun."

"Ah, nee nona. Saya permisi" terdengar suara derap langkah yang menjauh. Kyungsoo menggeliat dibalik selimutnya dan mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya pagi. Kyungsoo mulai bangun dari tempat tidur tetapi rasa pening tiba tiba menjalar di kepalanya.

"Ugh, kepalaku." Kyungsoo memegangi pelipis kepalanya sambil sedikit memijitnya. Kyungsoo merasa dahinya agak hangat.

"Haah demam. Ssshhh, aku harus segera minum obat supaya demamnya turun. Kalau Kai tau bisa-bisa aku dimarahi seharian olehnya." Setelah berdialog dengan dirinya, Kyungsoo bergegas turun dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang makan. Ketika dia menuruni tangga terlihat ibunya sedang sarapan sambil sibuk dengan gadgetnya.

"Pagi eomma." Sapa Kyungsoo sambil mencium pipi ibunya. Nyonya Do tersenyum melihat putrid semata wayangnya sudah siap untuk ke sekolah.

"Dimana appa? Tumben tidak ikut sarapan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil meminum segelas susu hangat yang diberikan oleh bibi Jung.

"Appa-mu sudah berangkat 5 menit yang lalu. Harusnya eomma yang tanya kenapa kau baru turun, hmm? Kai sudah menunggumu dari 5 menit yang lalu. Kalau eomma tidak mengantar appa-mu ke depan mungkin eomma tidak tahu kalau Kai sudah menjemputmu." Terang nyonya Do sambil memberikan roti yang telah diolesi selai strawberry kepada Kyungsoo.

"Hah? Jongin sudah disini?" Kyungsoo kaget karena ternyata Kai sudah menjemputnya. Kyungsoo langsung menyambar roti yang diberikan eomma-nya dan menghabiskan susu yang tadi dia minum.

"Eomma, aku berangkat. Aku akan makan ini di mobil nanti. Saranghae. Bye." Pamit Kyungsoo sambil mencium pipi Nyonya Do. Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke depan tergesa.-gesa. Nyonya Do yang melihat kelakuan putrinya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tadi hanya perasaanku apa memang wajah Kyungsoo hangat ya?" pikir Nyonya Do. Tadi ketika Kyungsoo mencium pipinya tak sengaja pipi Kyungsoo ikut menempel di pipi Nyonya Do namun Nyonya DO hanya menghendikkan bahu dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

Sedangkan didepan rumah Kyungsoo, terlihat Kai sedang berbincang dengan supir pribadi Nyonya Do sambil sesekali tertawa. Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu langsung menghampiri Kai sambil merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Pagi Jonginie." Sapa Kyungsoo dengan wajah manisnya. Dalam hati Kyungsoo berdoa supaya Kai tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang demam walaupun tidak begitu parah. Tapi apabila Kai mengetahui Kyungsoo sakit barang sedikitpun, dia akan berubah menjadi ahjumma-ahjumma cerewet yang mangganya di curi oleh anak-anak kecil.

Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan ikut tersenyum manis, "Pagi sayang. Sudah siap?". Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo setelah berpamitan pada supir pribadi Nyonya Do.

"Eum. Mian aku kesiangan. Kau jadi menunggu lama." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kai hanya tersenyum. Dia melihat roti ditangan Kyungsoo yang masih utuh. Kai mengeryit melihat Kyungsoo membawa roti tanpa kotak bekal.

"Kau belum memakan sarapanmu, hmm?" Tanya Kai sambil mengelus lembut pipi Kyungsoo. Mereka tiba-tiba terkejut. Kyungsoo terkejut karena Kai menyentuh pipinya. Kai terkejut karena pipi Kyungsoo terasa hangat.

"Kau demam?!" Tanya Kai. Sebenarnya itu terdengar bukan seperti pertanyaan melainkan keterkejutan Kai, namun Kai tidak bodoh dengan pagi-pagi membentak kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo semakin menundukkan kepala sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya ketauan demam oleh Kai. Harusnya dia mengantisipasi gerakan Kai, tapi kalau dia menolak disentuh oleh Kai apa itu tidak semakin membuatnya curiga. Lagian apa sanggup Kyungsoo sehari tidak disentuh oleh Kai. Kyungsoo hanyut dalam lamunannya sehingga tidak mendengar Kai yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo…Chagi..hey" Kai menepuk pipi Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo kaget dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"I-iya.. ada apa Jonginie?" Tanya Kyungsoo gugup. Kyungsoo tidak berani melihat wajah Kai.

"Kau demam? Sejak kapan sayang?" Tanya Kai lembut. Kyungsoo hanya diam kebingungan. Dia ingin berbohong tapi takut dengan Kai yang marah apabila dibohongi. Kyungsoo hanya bergumam tak jelas. Kai yang jengah langsung menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kyungsoo.

"Sudah jelas kau demam." Kai berkata didepan wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kaget dan gugup dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kembalilah ke dalam, aku akan mengijinkanmu ke wali kelasmu." Ujar Kai.

"Andwae. Aku tidak apa-apa Jonginie. Jangan khawatir." Ucap Kyungsoo. Dia tidak ingin bolos hanya karena demam yang tak seberapa. Lagian membolos sendiri itu tidak enak dan dia tidak mungkin mengajak Kai bolos bisa-bisa dia dimarahi oleh Appa-nya sendiri. Asal kalian tau Kai adalah anak kesayangan Tuan Do.

"Kau demam sayang. Jangan keras kepala." Kai menahan untuk tidak memarahi Kyungsoo pagi-pagi. Kekasihnya sedang demam dan sifat keras kepalanya muncul. Kai harus benar-benar extra sabar menghadapinya.

"Tapi hari ini ujian. Jebal Jonginie ayo sekolah." Lirih Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo sudah memelas. Kai hanya menghela nafas dan membawa Kyungsoo ke mobilnya dengan diam. Mereka mulai berangkat ke sekolah dalam keheningan.

Perjalanan 30 menit ke sekolah bagi Kyungsoo saat ini terasa 30 tahun karena Kai sedari tadi diam saja. Biasanya Kai akan mengoceh apa saja yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. Kyungsoo mulai merasa menyesal karena kemarin dia hujan-hujanan dengan Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuan Kai dan sekarang dia tidak menuruti perkataan Kai.

Kyungsoo memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak nafsu makan melihat Kai diam saja. Tapi daripada nanti dia pingsan dan menyebabkan masalah lebih baik dia paksakan makan walaupun dia tidak bersemangat sama sekali.

"Makan sarapanmu dengan benar Kyung. Kalau tidak suka buang saja." Ucap Kai tiba-tiba tanpa melihat kea rah Kyungsoo. Sedari tadi Kai mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Kyungsoo yang menunduk dan jengah dengan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya memakan sedikit sarapannya.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dengan suara Kai yang dingin. Mungkin karena efek demam yang sedang dia rasakan, perasaan Kyungsoo jadi sensitif. Mendengar suara dingin Kai yang tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menangis.

Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang menahan isak tangis sambil sesekali memakan sarapannya. Sungguh, saat ini Kai ingin sekali tertawa melihat mata bulat yang lucu itu berair, hidung bangir yang memerah, bibir yang sesekali mencebik dan tingkah Kyungsoo yang makan sambil menangis. Tidak ada yang lebih lucu daripada melihat Kyungsoo yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

'Imutnyaa, astagaa.' Batin Kai. Tapi segera Kai kembali ke mode dinginnya. Dia hanya ingin Kyungsoo tidak keras kepala jika menyangkut kesehatannya. Kai kembali melirik Kyungsoo yang masih setengah hati memakan sarapannya.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu makan, bukan menyuruhmu berlari ke sekolah. Kenapa menangis? Tadi saja berani membantahku untuk tidak berangkat sekolah sekarang ingin membantah lagi untuk tidak sarapan, hmm?" Tanya Kai lembut.

Walaupun nada bicara Kai sudah lebih lembut dari yang pertama tapi aura dingin yang Kai pancarkan masih terasa menyesakkan bagi Kyungsoo. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo menangis keras dan jatuh dipangkuan Kai kemudian di peluk dan dielus kepalanya oleh Kai namun melihat keadaan dimana kali ini Kyungsoo yang salah dan keras kepala, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kai tadi.

"Makan sarapanmu dengan benar dan berhenti menangis. Mengerti?" kata Kai lagi sambil mengusak lembut puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa kembali mengangguk dan kembali memakan sarapannya dengan benar.

Kyungsoo menyadari sebentar lagi mereka sampai di sekolah. Ia mulai merapikan kembali penampilannya akibat tangisannya tadi. Untung saja matanya tidak menjadi sembab hanya hidungnya sedikit merah tapi selain itu masih normal saja. Mobil Kai mulai memasukki halaman sekolah.

Terlihat di parkiran sekolah, pasangan Chanbaek dan Kristao baru saja keluar dari mobil dan melihat mobil Kai memasuki halaman. Mobil Kai berhenti tepat di belakang mobil Chanyeol. Kai sengaja tidak memakirkan terlebih dahulu mobilnya.

"Turunlah dulu. Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat sebentar. Sebelum ujian aku akan menemuimu di kelasmu." Kai menyuruh Kyungsoo turun setelah melepaskan seatbelt Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau tidak membolos kan?" Tanya KYungsoo ragu sambil memandang Kai.

"Ani. Sudah kau turun saja dulu. Nanti kau juga tau. Masuklah bersama Baekhyun noona." Jawab Kai sambil mengusak puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak berani bertanya lagi karena Kai masih dalam mode "dingin"-nya.

Setelah Kyungsoo turun, Kai langsung membawa mobilnya ke luar sekolah. Kyungsoo memandang mobil Kai yang pergi dengan tatapan sendu.

TBC

* * *

 **K/N:**

 **Haii ini adalah setengah dari chapter 4 yang sesungguhnya. Sengaja sih aku update dulu biar gak pada kelamaan nunggu kayak chap 3 kemarin.**

 **Buat yang ngereview maaf kalo engga dibales tapi tenang aja semuanyaaaa sampe yang nge fav/follow aku tau kok dan aku baca. Malah kadang berasa baca pesan dari pacar orang sampe senyum-senyum sendiri bacanya hahaha**

 **Hmmm entah ini pantes apa engga diomongin disini tapi, ada yang bikin cerita dengan tema yang sama cuma beda Rate. Jadi agak minder sih hehehe *curcol**

 **Teruss...**

 **BIG THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW:**

 **(kaisooship)(Arifahohse)(DKSlovePCY)** ** **(anaknya chansoo)(kimdoadheL)** (JonginDO)(MollyKim)(Lovesoo)(Kyungsooxeveryone)(NopWillineKaisoo)**

 **MAKASIH JUGA YANG UDAH FAVORITE DAN FOLLOW CERITA INI. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH bbuing~ bbuing~**

 **hai juga silent rider(s) semoga tetep dikasih sehat ya buat tetep baca ff-ku :)  
**

 **Last... review please...**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sebelumnya..._**

 _Terlihat di parkiran sekolah, pasangan Chanbaek dan Kristao baru saja keluar dari mobil dan melihat mobil Kai memasuki halaman. Mobil Kai berhenti tepat di belakang mobil Chanyeol. Kai sengaja tidak memakirkan terlebih dahulu mobilnya._

 _"Turunlah dulu. Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat sebentar. Sebelum ujian aku akan menemuimu di kelasmu." Kai menyuruh Kyungsoo turun setelah melepaskan seatbelt Kyungsoo._

 _"Kau mau kemana? Kau tidak membolos kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu sambil memandang Kai._

 _"Ani. Sudah kau turun saja dulu. Nanti kau juga tau. Masuklah bersama Baekhyun noona." Jawab Kai sambil mengusak puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak berani bertanya lagi karena Kai masih dalam mode "dingin"-nya._

 _Setelah Kyungsoo turun, Kai langsung membawa mobilnya ke luar sekolah. Kyungsoo memandang mobil Kai yang pergi dengan tatapan sendu._

* * *

 **Warning: GS, OOC, Typo, Bahasa Campuran, AU**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present**

 **It's Not Love, Honey**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 4b**

Baekhyun yang melihat mobil Kai pergi menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang melihat kepergian Kai diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan KrisTao.

"Hey baby, kalian bertengkar? Kenapa Kai pergi lagi?" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya di pundak Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah Baek. Sepertinya Kai sedang marah padaku." Balas Kyungsoo lesu. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun ingin menyemangati Kyungsoo dengan memegang kedua pipinya namun semua kalimat penyemangat Baekhyun hilang ketika merasakan hangat dari pipi Kyungsoo.

"Yak Do Kyungsoo kau demam, eoh?" jerit Baekhyun sambil memeriksa kening Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak mengetahui jika Kyungsoo demam. Pancaran rasa bersalah terlihat di mata Chanyeol ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang sedikit pucat itu tersenyum untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau demam kenapa masuk sekolah Kyung?" Tanya Kris khawatir. Kyungsoo merupakan hoobae kesayangan Kris. Ketika awal Kyungsoo masuk sekolah ini-pun mereka sempat digosipkan berpacaran sebelum akhirnya Zitao yang ditembak oleh Kris, karena kedekatan mereka yang bisa dibilang sangat romantis. Kai saja harus melewati beberapa tes dari Kris ketika akan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Anio oppa. Jangan khawatir. Badanku hanya sedikit hangat saja." Jawab Kyungsoo menenangkan Kris. Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu hanya berdecak sebal.

"Sedikit hangat katamu, Kyung? Heol, kau itu benar-benar demam. Tapi, Chanyeol hari ini juga tidak enak badan. Kenapa kalian bisa sakit secara bersamaan seperti ini?" Baekhyun memandang curiga Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol secara bergantian.

Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu hanya bisa nyengir bodoh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dalam hati dia merutuk kenapa Baekhyun bisa mudah curiga dengan mereka. Kris hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang kebingungan.

"Bukankah sekarang musim hujan? Flu bisa gampang menyerang eonni. Bukan hal aneh jika ada salah satu dari kita bisa flu kan?" celetuk Zitao tiba-tiba.

"Tapi tidak harus secara bersamaan kan Zi?" jawab Baekhyun masih curiga, apalagi Chanyeol sedang menampilkan wajah bingungnya. 1 tahun berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah hafal gerak-gerik tubuh Chanyeol apalagi ketika menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Sudah lah Baek, ayo masuk ke kelas. Bukannya semalam kau berkata ingin bertanya tentang materi ujian pagi ini eoh?" Kyungsoo menengahi perdebatan Zitao dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya Baekhyun tidak terus-menerus curiga kepada mereka.

"Aah, aku baru ingat. Ayo Kyung kita masuk kelas." Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo mesra menuju lobi sekolah. Dibelakang mereka Chanyeol terlihat menghembuskan nafas lega melihat Baekhyun tidak curiga dengannya.

Kris yang melihat hal itu hanya memandang Chanyeol penuh arti. Zitao kemudian mengajak Kris masuk. Ketika Kris melewati Chanyeol, Kris menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan sedikit merematnya lalu pergi. Chanyeol hanya memandang punggung Kris dengan tatapan sendu, karena Chanyeol tau Kris sedang memperingatkannya untuk tidak mencoba menyulut api.

...

Halaman sekolah tampak sedikit lengang dikarenakan sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, namun ada beberapa siswa yang masih tampak memasuki halaman sekolah. Ada yang terkesan santai ada yang mulai berlari-lari kecil menuju ruang kelas masing-masing.

Di dalam kelas, Kyungsoo sedang membaca catatannya sambil sesekali melirik ke pintu kelas berharap Kai datang karena dia teringat bahwa tadi Kai berjanji untuk mampir ke kelasnya sebelum ujian di mulai.

Mobil Kim Kai mulai memasuki halaman dan terparkir sempurna di sebelah mobil Sehun. Kai melenggang masuk sambil membawa tentengan kantong plastik kecil di tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya membawa tas sekolahnya. Kai berjalan cepat menuju kelas Kyungsoo berharap kekasihnya belum mulai melaksanakan ujian.

Kai melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang ngobrol didepan kelas Baekhyun. Kai bergegas menghampiri mereka.

"Noona, Kyungsoo dimana?" Tanya Kai setelah berada didekat Baekhyun.

"Eoh, Kai. Darimana saja kau? Kyungsoo? Ada di dalam. KYUNGSOO-YAA ADA KAI DILUAR." Teriak Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas.

"Yak cempreng jangan berteriak kau membuyarkan konsentrasiku. Aishh." Rutuk teman sekelas Baekhyun yang kaget dengan teriakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Junghan -teman sekelasnya yang tadi protes- dan mengacuhkan Junghan yang sudah bersiap membalas Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang melihat mereka hanya tertawa kecil dan meminta maaf pada Junghan. Junghan hanya tersenyum dan memaklumi ke-absurd-an Baekhyun. Kyungsoo kemudian keluar untuk menghampiri Kai. Kyungsoo mengeryit melihat Kai membawa sesuatu.

"Hai" sapa Kyungsoo gugup. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin bergelayutan manja seperti Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol saat ini tapi dia ragu apakah Kai masih marah padanya atau tidak.

"Heol. Kau ini kenapa Kyung? Gugup seperti orang baru pacaran saja." Ejek Baekhyun. Kai yang mendengar ejekan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh sambil melihat kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk gugup. Kai mengusak kepala Kyungsoo gemas sambil menenangkan Kyungsoo yang takut padanya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajah Kai. Dia pikir akan melihat wajah tegas nan dingin milik Kim Kai namun disana hanya terlihat senyum manis nan menenangkan milik Kim Kai. Oh jangan lupakan eye smile yang bisa membuat orang lain melihatnya ikut tersenyum. Kyungsoo secara tidak sadar menghembuskan nafas lega. Dan itu semakin membuat Kai terkekeh geli.

"Takut padaku, hmm?" Tanya Kai lembut.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu sambil mengganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali menunduk. Pasti saat ini wajahnya merah seperti tomat.

"Mianhee. Tadi pagi aku mengacuhkanmu. Jangan marah. Jangan takut padaku ya." Kai memohon dengan lembut sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo. Rasa hangat masih dirasakan Kai ketika menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo.

"Gwaencanha. Jonginie tidak bersalah. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena membantahmu. Jonginie mianhe." Ujar Kyungsoo menenangkan Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Jonginie membawa apa?" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil melirik kantong plastik ditangan Kai.

"Bukalah." Kai menyodorkan bawaannya kepada Kyungsoo dan dibuka oleh Kyungsoo. Di dalamnya terlihat beberapa vitamin dan obat penurun panas. Wajah Kyungsoo langsung bersemu merah akibat tindakan Kai yang tetap mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Ouuw. Romantis sekali. Princess Kyungie dibawakan vitamin oleh pangeran berkudanya. Hihihihi." Baekhyun meledek Kyungsoo yang bersemu. Sedari tadi pasangan Chanbaek mengobrol sambil sesekali melihat kegiatan Kai yang menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah karena ucapan Baekhyun barusan dan sekarang orang-orang yang berada di luar kelas ikut memperhatikan mereka.

Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo malu, tertawa kecil sambil membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. Namun, hal itu malah semakin membuat Kyungsoo semakin malu karena semua orang yang berada di lorong menyoraki mereka. Apalagi si mulut cempreng Baekhyun, sorakannya paling keras diantara yang lain.

"Noona hentikan. Kyungie-ku semakin malu." Kai berkata pada Baekhyun sambil terkekeh karena merasakan Kyungsoo memeluknya semakin erat dan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kai.

"Aaah Kai romantis sekali. Yeolli aku juga ingin dipeluk." Rengekan Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Namun, Chanyeol langsung dapat menguasai raut wajahnya dan menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Kyungsoo intens. Kai tersenyum, lalu Kai mengambil vitamin dan membukanya.

"Minum ini dulu supaya tenagamu terisi. Nanti kita bertemu di kantin." Kai menyodorkan vitamin yang tadi dia buka kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya tanpa membantah.

"Gomawo Jonginie." Ucap Kyungsoo tulus.

"Cepat sembuh sayangku. Jangan sakit mengerti? Semoga ujianmu sukses. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kai lembut.

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan mengangguk lucu dan tersenyum sangat manis. Sebelum Kai beranjak pergi, tidak lupa Kai untuk mencium Kyungsoo. Kai mencium kening, hidung dan bibir Kyungsoo lembut dan dengan sedikit melumat bibir manis Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo kembali memerah dan Kai kembali terkekeh geli melihat respon Kyungsoo yang manis. Setelah mengusak puncak kepala Kyungsoo, Kai berlalu menuju kelasnya.

Dan sekali lagi sorakan dan teriakan terdengar di lorong kelas Kyungsoo karena adegan ciuman tersebut. Kyungsoo tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu semakin bersemangat menggoda Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang tak tahan dengan tatapan menggoda anak-anak di lorong segera masuk kelas sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Di dalam kelas-pun keadaan tidak jauh berbeda. Kyungsoo merutuk dalam hati kenapa wajahnya mudah sekali memerah karena perlakuan Kai.

Tidak ada yang tau dan tidak ada yang menyadari, dibalik hiruk pikuk sorakan untuk Kyungsoo, ada sepasang mata yang memandang seluruh adegan romantis tersebut dengan tatapan sendu. Mata tersebut menyiratkan kecemburuan, terluka dan keputus asaan. Chanyeol-pemilik mata tersebut-berlalu menuju kelasnya setelah berpamitan dengan kekasihnya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya dia tak tahan melihat adegan romantis yang barusan terjadi.

...

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Namun Kai, Sehun, Tao dan Ravi sudah duduk di kantin semenjak 10 menit yang lalu. Mereka sudah menghabiskan satu cup minuman dan sudah bercerita kesana kemari sambil sesekali meledek Tao yang terkadang lemot.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kearah kantin dan melambai heboh pada Kai cs.

"EONNI DISINIII." Teriak Tao tiba-tiba. Ketiga pria tampan yang disana reflek menutup telinga mereka mendengar teriakan super milik Zitao dan memasang wajah garang.

"Ups." Lirih Tao sambil meringis melihat ketiga teman tampannya melotot padanya. Zitao hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum imut. Ketiga pria tampan disana melakukan gerakan seolah-olah muntah dan tertawa keras melihat Zitao kini mencebikkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ada apa? Ada yang aku lewatkan dari pria-pria tampanku heum?" Tanya Baekhyun imut setelah duduk di bangku yang sama dengan Kai cs. Kyungsoo yang mendengar hal itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ingin makan sesuatu, hmm?" Tanya Kai lembut pada Kyungsoo. Kai mengecek suhu tubuh Kyungsoo dan sedikit mendekati normal. Wajah Kyungsoo juga tidak terlalu pucat. Kai sedikit lega melihat kekasihnya sudah mendingan.

"Seperti biasa saja deh. Aku sedikit tidak nafsu." Lirih Kyungsoo di akhir kalimat.

"Tetap harus makan cantik. Biar cepat sembuh. Tunggu disini, aku pesankan." Kai sudah akan beranjak namun tangan Baekhyun menahan pergerakan Kai.

Kai menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sedang memasang wajah memohon dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada teman-teman yang lain. Kai menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya.

"Tulis saja nanti aku pesankan." Kata Kai sambil menggoyang-goyangkan handphonenya. Sehun, Ravi, Zitao dan Baekhyun bersorak senang dan mulai mengirim pesan ke Kai tentang pesanan makanan mereka. Kyungsoo yang melihat Kai menggerutu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Apa-apaan mereka memesan sebanyak ini. Heol memangnya aku pelayan? Bagaimana membawanya, aisshh Sehun dan Ravi benar-benar mengerjaiku dengan memesan sebanyak ini." Kai mengusak kepalanya frustasi membaca pesanan teman-temannya. Tidak hanya tangannya yang akan pegal, dompetnya pun akan ikut 'pegal' melihat apa saja yang dipesan oleh mereka.

"Ada apa dengan Sehunnie, hmm?" bisik Luhan di telinga Kai.

Luhan yang melihat Kai melonjak kaget tertawa. Kai yang melihat Luhan mengejeknya menarik kepala Luhan ke dalam ketiaknya. Luhan meronta sambil memukul punggung Kai.

"Dasar gila. Aku tidak bisa nafas." Luhan mendelik lucu. Kai hanya terkekeh dan mengusak puncak kepala Luhan gemas.

"Kau sendirian, Lu?" Tanya Kai sambil kembali mengantri. Kai menarik Luhan untuk berdiri disampingnya.

"Ani. Aku bersama Kris dan Chanyeol. Tadi waktu kami masuk aku melihatmu mengantri makanan, yasudah aku menyusulmu dan mereka menuju meja kalian. Mereka juga menitip makanan padaku." Jawab Luhan sambil melihat daftar menu.

"Dasar. Uhm, Lu tadi kau bilang kau bersama siapa? Kris hyung dan Chanyeol hyung?" Tanya Kai melirik Luhan yang sedang bergumam tentang makanan.

"Uhm. Sekarang Kris dan Chanyeol mungkin sudah duduk bersama yang lain. Waeyo?" Tanya Luhan menoleh pada Kai.

"Eoh, ani. Anio. Jadi sudah kau putuskan ingin memesan apa?" Kai ikut melihat daftar menu.

"Ini sulit Kai. Karena kau yang membayar aku harus benar-benar memesan makanan yang enak dan mahal. Tapi aku bingung ingin makan apa. Ini harus aku pikirkan matang-matang agar tidak menimbulkan penyesalan. Karena jarang-jarang Kim Kai mau mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk kita." Luhan menjawab dengan raut muka serius dan meyakinkan. Seolah-olah Luhan sedang dihadapkan dengan kasus pembunuhan.

"Yak. Kenapa aku yang membayar?" protes Kai.

"Kaiyaa saranghae."

Kai hanya tertawa mendengar Luhan mengucapkan saranghae padanya. Bukan karena dia bahagia namun ekpresi Luhan tidak sesuai dengan kalimatnya. Lihat saja ekspresi Luhan yang serius dan berlagak meyakinkan tidak cocok dengan kalimat semanis itu.

Luhan menampilkan cengirannya dan kembali melihat daftar menu dengan serius. Kai memeluk pundak Luhan dan membantu Luhan memilih menu makanannya.

Sementara itu di meja, Ravi dan Sehun terlihat sedang melontarkan cerita lucu karena Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Zitao terlihat tertawa sambil mendengarkan mereka yang berbicara.

 **Cup**

Zitao melonjak kaget karena merasa ada yang mencium pipinya. Ketika menoleh dia melihat kekasihnya sedang tersenyum tampan kearahnya.

"Gegeeee." Sapa Zitao imut.

"Gegeee." Sehun dan Ravi menirukan gaya Zitao kepada Kris, dan berhasil mendapatkan pelototan mesra dari Kris. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun dan Ravi sedangkan Zitao menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sehun dan Ravi.

Chanyeol langsung melesakkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Baekhyun dan bersandar nyaman disana. Baekhyun yang melihat tingkah manja kekasihnya mulai menyamankan diri supaya Chanyeol merasa nyaman bersandar padanya.

"Masih pusing, hmm?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut sambil mengelus kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sudah memejamkan mata hanya bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin menyamankan diri sambil menghirup aroma strawberry milik Baekhyun. Sesekali Chanyeol member kecupan kecupan di leher Baekhyun dan terkadang sedikit menggigitnya. Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu mati-matian menahan desahannya.

"Waahh sepertinya ada yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan" celetuk Ravi dengan smirk di wajahnya.

Sehun dan Kris yang paham dengan perkataan Ravi mulai memasang wajah mesumnya sambil melirik satu sama lain. Chanyeol yang paham dirinya disindir hanya menampilkan smirk seksinya dan melanjutkan kembali 'kegiatannya' di leher Baekhyun.

Ketiga pria tampan disana mulai tertawa menggoda melihat smirk Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sedikit paham dirinya digoda mulai melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol namun Chanyeol malah semakin merekatkan rengkuhannya dan semakin membenamkan kepalanya ke leher Baekhyun.

"Waah ada _live action_ ternyata, pantas saja Sehunnie terlihat bahagia." Sahut Luhan yang datang bersama Kai yang terlihat kerepotan membawa satu nampan penuh berisi makanan.

"Kalian benar-benar. Setelah menguras dompetku sekarang tidak mengajakku melihat _live action_ , huh?" sungut Kai sambil menghempaskan pantatnya ke kursi di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Yaak. Mulutmu dasar Kkamjong." Baekhyun melempar Kai dengan kentang goreng milik Zitao. Zitao yang melihatnya hanya cemberut dan menarik makanannya menjauh dari jangkauan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat deathglare Baekhyun ke Kai dan hanya di hadiahi kedipan mata sok seksi oleh Kai. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya untuk menenangkan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Baek suapi aku." Rengek Chanyeol sambil menggesek gesekkan hidungnya ke leher Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, sekarang duduk yang benar, biar aku mudah menyuapimu, Yeolli." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengambil makanan Chanyeol dan mulai menyuapinya dengan telaten.

"Kau ingin aku suapi juga sayang?" goda Kai pada kekasihnya. Kyungsoo yang sedang melamun memandang Kai dengan tatapan polos dan mengedipkan matanya bingung.

"Kyeoptaa." Lirih Kai, Ravi dan Kris bersamaan. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa sambil memeluk Luhan yang berada di pangkuannya.

Kai yang mendengar ada orang lain yang memuji Kyungsoo langsung member deathglare pada Ravi dan Kris. Ravi hanya nyengir tak jelas sedangkan Kris langsung dihadiahi cubitan di perutnya oleh Zitao.

"Kau bilang apa Jonginie?" Tanya Kyungsoo imut.

Kai yang tak tahan dengan keimutan Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas dan kembali fokus makan dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Baek kau makanlah. Aku biar makan sendiri saja." Chanyeol mengambil alih makanannya sendiri dan mulai makan dalam diam.

"Apa lidahmu terasa pahit? Atau kepalamu semakin pusing?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang seperti tak menikmati makanannya.

"Ani." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa memandang Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau tegang sekali Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol tersentak dan menoleh pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol bisa melihat teman-temannya ikut memandangnya heran. Chanyeol kembali memandang Baekhyun yang terlihat khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sayang. Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Sekarang kau makanlah." Jawab Chanyeol lembut dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun serta yang lainnya.

Keheningan melanda ke sembilan remaja tersebut. Kyungsoo memakan makanannya pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol yang melirik Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lirih dan ikut memakan makanannya dalam diam. Kris yang melihat ketegangan menguar diantara teman-temannya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Waeyo ge?" Tanya Zitao yang kaget.

"Tteokbokkinya pedas. Menyebalkan." Kilah Kris kepada teman-temannya yang memandang aneh dirinya. Kris tak mungkin mengatakan apa yang sedang terjadi diantara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saat ini kan?

"Yak hyung, kau membuat kami kaget saja. Sudah tau tteokbokki pedas masih saja kau pesan. Dasar alien." Sungut Sehun.

"Kau… dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar." Kris bersiap memukul kepala Sehun namun dengan cepat Sehun bersembunyi di pelukan Luhan.

"Hentikan Kris, jangan buat keributan." Lerai Luhan sambil mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Kau yang hentikan Lu, apa-apaan kau duduk dipangkuan Sehun begitu sedangkan kursi masih ada yang kosong." Sungut Kris tak terima.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya tertawa bersama dan kembali saling memeluk lembut. Kris kembali mendengus dan memutar bola matanya malas. Kai yang melihatnya hanya ikut tersenyum kecut dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk kantin.

"Eoh, Ravi lihat siapa yang baru datang." Senggol Kai pada Ravi yang sedang sibuk meminum _cola_ nya.

"Uhuukk" Ravi tersedak melihat sosok yang di maksud Kai. Yang lainpun ikut mengarahkan pandangannya pada objek yang dimaksud Kai dan respon mereka ada yang kebingungan dan ada yang menampilkan senyum penuh arti untuk Ravi.

"Irene?" tanya Baekhyun ragu. "Kau mengincar Bae Irene, Ravi-ya?" lanjut Baekhyun.

Ravi tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun karena saat ini perhatian Ravi sepenuhnya tercurah pada sosok cantik yang sedang memasuki kantin.

"Heii jangan hanya kau pandangi saja, kau tidak ingin menyapanya?" goda Zitao.

"Oh..oh.. lihatlah sekarang siapa yang sedang mengajak ngobrol Irene? Apakah itu Kim Taehyung?" Sehun mulai memanas-manasi Ravi.

Kai sekali lagi menyenggol lengan Ravi dan memberikan tatapan penuh arti padanya.

"Ugh, shit! Hei kita bertemu di kelas." Ravi menghambiskan minumannya dan mulai beranjak dari bangku menuju Irene sambil menepuk pundak Kai.

"Good luck, dude" teriak Kai dan dibalas acungan jempol oleh Ravi. Sehun dan Zitao hanya terkekeh melihat Ravi yang kini sedang mencoba menyapa Irene di seberang sana.

"Jadi ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi antara Ravi dan Irene?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Kau tidak mengetahuinya Baek? Irene kan juniormu di club?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Oh God. Okee. Sepertinya sekarang aku yang tau apa-apa." Sungut Baekhyun.

"Ravi menyukai Irene, Bee." Jawab Chanyeol sambil memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Oh, eonni kau juga tak tau?" tanya Zitao. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Sejak upacara penyambutan siswa baru, sayang." Giliran Kai yang menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Dan kalian tau, Ravi menyukai Irene karena waktu upacara penerimaan siswa baru Ravi hampir terlambat dan dia belum memakai dasinya. Lalu entah bagaimana Irene datang dan membantu memakaikan dasi Ravi. Mulai saat itu Ravi jatuh cinta pada Irene. Cinta pada pandangan pertama katanya." Terang Sehun. Kyungsoo terlihat mengeryitkan dahinya seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo memandang Kris sejenak lalu bertanya pada Kai, "Apa Ravi belum tau kalau Irene sudah bertunangan?"

Beragam reaksi yang terjadi, namun rata-rata mereka kaget dengan kabar yang mengejutkan ini. Luhan yang tadinya duduk di pangkuan Sehun beranjak dan duduk di kursi bekas Ravi.

"Irene sudah bertunangan? Bagaimana bisa? Ceritakan Kyung." Pinta Luhan kemudian.

"Aku benar kan oppa? Irene sudah bertunangan bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Kris. Kini semua mata tertuju pada Kris meminta penjelasan mengenai pernyataan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Eoh. Kau benar. Dia memang Irene junior kita." Jawab Kris dengan tenang.

"Apa? Gege sudah tau kalau Irene sudah bertunangan dan diam saja melihat Ravi masih mengejar Irene?" tanya Zitao sedikit tidak terima.

"Hei tenang lah baby. Aku kira Ravi sudah mengetahuinya." Kilah Kris menghindari amukan Zitao.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian mengetahuinya? Baru kali ini kau yang lebih mengetahui perkembangan berita di sekolah ini dibandingkan aku, Kyung." Tanya Baekhyun. Wajar saja sih, Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang pendiam dan seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar namun ketika bersama orang-orang terdekat dia merupakan sosok yang hangat.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian tidak tau jika Irene adalah sepupu Kris?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

"Tidak/Tau" hanya Luhan dan Zitao yang mengetahui dan sisanya kembali tercengang dengan fakta yang kembali mereka dengar.

"Haah~ Jadi Irene telah bertunangan dengan sepupuku Park Bo Gum bulan lalu. Kau ingat aku dan Kris oppa tidak bisa ikut acara berkumpul di cafe Yesung oppa gara-gara ada acara keluarga? Nah, aku dan Kris oppa sedang berada di pesta pertunangan Irene." Terang Kyungsoo.

"Naah, kalau Park Bo Gum adalah sepupumu itu kenapa Sehun juga tidak tahu kalau Irene sudah bertunangan?" tanya Zitao. Pertanyaan Zitao kembali membuat Kyungsoo dihujani tatapan penasaran.

"Sehun adalah sepupuku dari pihak eomma sedangkan Bo Gum sepupuku dari pihak appa." Terang Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

"Haahh Ravi yang malang." Ujar Zitao lirih sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya lesu.

"Aku fikir tak masalah Ravi masih mengerjar Irene. Walaupun Irene dijodohkan dengan Park Go Bum dan sudah bertunangan asalkan Ravi benar-benar serius pada Irene." Kata Kris sambil memandang Ravi yang sedang tertawa bersama Irene.

"Hmm aku rasa ini akan menjadi menarik" timpal Kai sambil ikut memperhatikan Ravi dan Irene. Yang lainnya ikut memperhatikan interaksi antara Ravi dan Irene sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Kai.

"Tapi akan menjadi tidak menarik jika Ravi tetap bersikukuh mendekati Irene apabila Irene sudah menerima Park Bo Gum menjadi kekasihnya. Apalagi jika Ravi masih mendekati Irene dan ternyata Ravi juga memiliki seorang kekasih. Bukan hanya tidak menarik lagi, tapi itu adalah kisah yang menjijikkan menurutku." Ujar Kris tenang dan dalam sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan penuh arti.

Kris tak tau dan tak menyadari, bahwa yang merasa tertohok dengan perkataan Kris barusan bukan hanya Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol namun ketiga pasangan yang ada di depan Kris saat ini merasakan rasa sesak di dada masing-masing dalam diam. Mereka diam dan tetap memperhatikan Ravi dan Irene yang mulai berjalan keluar kantin.

...

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari toilet sebelum tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menariknya. Kyungsoo hampir berteriak sebelum dia menyadari sesosok punggung tegap yang ada didepannya dan sedang menarik tangannya kini adalah Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo diam mengikuti tarikan Chanyeol yang sepertinya membawanya ke lorong laboratorium yang cukup sepi.

Chanyeol menghempaskan Kyungsoo di bawah tangga dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Kyungsoo balas memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan waspada.

"KAU… bagaimana…aiishh" rutuk Chanyeol frustasi. Chanyeol mengusak kasar rambutnya sambil bergerak gelisah.

"Channie wae geurae?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba memojokkan Kyungsoo dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Kyungsoo yang kaget hanya bergerak gelisah karena Chanyeol mulai mendekatinya dan mengurungnya.

"Mianhe." Ucap Chanyeol lirih dan menangkup pipi Kyungsoo lembut.

Mata Kyungsoo melotot kaget dan membuat Chanyeol terbahak. Kyungsoo yang merasa ditertawakan Chanyeol kemudian cemberut dan menampilkan wajah sebalnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol kemudian terkekeh dan mencium lembut kedua mata Kyungsoo.

"Jangan marah. Aku minta maaf sudah mengajakmu hujan-hujanan kemarin. Aku benar-benar menyesal sejak tadi pagi mengetahui kamu sakit Soo. Aku minta maaf, hmm" ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Gwaencanha Channie. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagian kemarin kan aku yang mengajakmu hujan-hujanan. Oh sepertinya kau juga demam?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya

"Uhm, hanya sedikit flu tadi ketika menjemput Baekhyun. Hehehe" cengir Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo kembali diam ketika Chanyeol membahas Baekhyun. Kyungsoo bukannya tak suka dengan Baekhyun tapi Kyungsoo hanya teringat adegan di kantin tadi.

"Aah mian, bukan maksudku…"

"Hmm tenang saja Channie. Aku baik-baik saja. Memang ada yang salah?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk. Dia berdehem dan kembali menangkup pipi Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan saling tersenyum. Chanyeol mengusak hidungnya ke hidung Kyungsoo dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Sudah merasa enakan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Uhm, tadi pagi sudah minum vitamin yang dibelikan Kai. Terus tadi juga sudah makan di kantin lalu kembali minum vitamin dan sekarang sudah merasa baikan. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu demam, kalian saja yang berlebihan." Celoteh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol yang memandang dirinya dengan tatapan kosong. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal karena merasa dicuekin oleh Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mencubit hidung Chanyeol sambil berteriak memanggil nama Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersentak kaget dan terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang cemberut.

"Hehehe. Mianhe. Aku mendengarmu kok. Aku hanya terbuai dengan suara lembutmu Kyung." Kilah Chanyeol dengan senyum menggoda. Kyungsoo hanya tersipu malu.

"Jadi kenapa obatnya tidak diminum? Apa Kai tidak membelikan obat?" tanya Chanyeol sambil merapikan rambut Kyungsoo.

"Nanti aku mengantuk ketika ujian Channie kalau aku minum obatnya sekarang." Jawab Kyungsoo imut.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham sambil tetap merapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu berantakan. Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Chanyeol dan bermain dengan kancing kemeja seragam Chanyeol.

"Jangan sakit. Aku tidak suka kau sakit. Wajahmu jadi pucat tidak merona seperti biasanya. Aku tidak suka. Aku menyayangimu." Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo yang bersandar di dadanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan balas memeluk Chanyeol, "Aku mengerti. Aku juga menyayangi Channie."

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kembali ke kelas." Ajak Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan menuju kelas sambil bersenda gurau dengan Kyungsoo.

Setelah mereka berlalu dari arah tangga terlihat seseorang yang menuruni tangga setelah berdiam diri ketika Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sedang berbincang. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat dan dengar kegiatan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa maksud semua ini?" dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandang arah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang menghilang.

TBC

* * *

 **K/N:**

 **Maaf lama hehe...**

 **Maaf juga chap sebelumnya pendek, ini udah dipanjangin kan?**

 **Ada yang masih kobam sama Jongin berkacamata gak? Kok unyu ya? Jadi pengen bawa pulang, kkkk~**

 **Ada komentar buat chap ini?**

 **Anyway, thank you reviewnya:**

 **(JonginDO)(kimdoadheL)(Arifahohse)(FarydahKAISOO8812)(jonginloveDO)(MollyKim)( .1)(Lovesoo)(kaisoo)(NopwillineKaiSoo)**

 **Thank you juga yang udah dukung ff abal-abal ini, love you so much :***

 **Last, dan gak bosen-bosen... review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: GS, OOC, Typo, Bahasa Campuran, AU**

 **.**

© **kenlee1412  
**

 **Proudly Present**

 **It's Not Love, Honey**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Yak Sehunna, aku liat tugas laporan keuanganmu. Kau sudah mengerjakan kan?" Ravi mengagetkan Sehun yang sedang asyik chattingan dengan seseorang.

"Tidak usah dengan menggebrak mejaku bisa kan?" dengus Sehun sambil tetap menyerahkan tugasnya.

"Hehehe. Mian. Habis aku masih tidak paham dengan tugas pengganti ujiannya. " cengir Ravi tak berdosa dan langsung duduk di sebelah Sehun untuk membandingkan dengan tugas miliknya.

Sehun hanya melirik Ravi dan kembali fokus dengan lawan chattingannya. Sesekali Sehun tersenyum sebelum mengetikkan sesuatu atau terkadang sampai terkekeh geli membaca pesan dari lawan chattingannya.

"Mentang-mentang hari terakhir ujian kau asyik chattingan terus eoh?" sindir Ravi.

"Asyik sekali sih, memang dengan siapa? Luhan noona?" lanjut Ravi sambil mencoba mengintip handphone Sehun namun dengan gesit Sehun menyembunyikan handphonenya dari jangkauan Ravi.

Ravi hanya mendengus malas dan melempar pandangan ke jendela. Di luar dia melihat Chanyeol, Kris dan beberapa anak basket sedang bermain basket di lapangan. Ravi fokus memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan tajam. Sampai kekehan Sehun membuyarkan seluruh pemikiran yang sedang bergelung di otaknya.

"Yaak, kau gila ya Oh Sehun. Tertawa sendiri. Coba liat siapa sih yang sedang berkirim pesan denganmu?" sungut Ravi sambil mencoba merebut handphone Sehun.

Sehun menyembunyikan kembali handphonenya dari jangkauan Ravi namun kali ini Ravi keukeuh ingin mengetahui isi handphone Sehun. Maka Sehun dan Ravi saling berebut handphone di pojokan kelas. Ravi mulai menggelitiki Sehun supaya Sehun mengalah dan memberikan handphonenya.

"Yak Ravi hentikan." Sehun berteriak kegelian sambil tetap menjauhkan handphone dari Ravi.

"Shireo. Beri tau maka aku berhenti." Smirk Ravi.

"Yak kau ini privasi."

"Aku tak peduli. Terima serangan gelitikan superku. Hiyaaaakk."

"Ahahahaa…hahaha… arra..aku beri tau… haahaha bodoh hentikan ini geli."

Ravi menghentikan serangannya dan duduk di meja Sehun sambil merapikan seragamnya yang berantakan, "Jadi sekarang beri tau, kau sedang chattingan dengan siapa? Jangan bilang dari Luhan noona, karena nada deringnya beda. Kau pikir aku tak tau nada dering untuk Luhan noona kau bedakan".

"Mwo? Waah kau benar-benar pengamat sejati Ravi-ya." Sehun duduk di kursi dekat jendela dan berdecak kagum kepada Ravi.

"Jadi?" ulang Ravi.

"Baek noona." Lirih Sehun

"Mwo? Ck ck ck. Dasar"

Ravi menghela nafas dan kembali memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang bersenda gurau di pinggir lapangan. Terlihat Chanyeol sedang melemparkan guyonan yang mungkin mengejek Kris karena sekarang kepala Chanyeol sedang dipukul oleh Kris dan ditertawakan oleh anak basket yang lain.

"Hey, Sehunna."

"Hmm" jawab Sehun acuh sambil tetap fokus pada handphonenya.

"Kyungsoo noona itu teman masa kecilnya Chanyeol hyung ya?" tanya Ravi hati-hati.

Sehun mendongak menatap Ravi sambil mengeryitkan dahinya heran.

"Aku hanya bertanya, aku sudah merelakan Kyungsoo noona untuk Kai kok sungguh." Terang Ravi cepat. Dia hanya tak ingin Sehun curiga dengan pertanyaannya.

"Hahaha, aku kira kau masih mengharapkan noona-ku sampai sekarang. Uhm, mereka bertetangga dari kecil, aku pun kenal Chanyeol hyung dari Kyungsoo noona. Dulu kami sering bermain bersama. Chanyeol hyung dan Kyungsoo noona pun selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Aku pikir dulu mereka akan berpacaran, eh ternyata Chanyeol hyung menembak Baekhyun noona dan kemudian disusul Kyungsoo noona berpacaran dengan Kai." Terang Sehun.

Ravi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan kembali melihat Chanyeol yang masih di lapangan basket. Ravi kembali menghela nafas dan menampilkan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Aku pergi dulu." Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil menepuk lengan Ravi.

"Kemana? Sebentar lagi masuk, walaupun bukan ujian tapi tugasmu harus kau kumpulkan sendiri sambil presensi."

"Sebentar. Hehe." Sehun menggoyangkan handphonenya sambil menatap Ravi penuh arti dan berlalu dari hadapannya.

Sehun berpapasan dengan Kai yang baru saja dari toilet. Kai yang baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada Sehun hanya diberi tepukan di pundaknya dan ditinggal Sehun begitu saja. Kai memandang Ravi dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Dari mana kau? Tugasmu bagaimana?" tanya Ravi setelah Kai duduk di kursi bekas Sehun.

"Toilet. Tugas pengganti ujian? Sudah. Aku hanya tinggal bertanya pada Suho hyung dan selesai."

"Baguslah"

"Sehun mau kemana? Sebentar lagi masuk" tanya Kai

"Menemui Baekhyun noona." Jawab Ravi sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Kai terdiam dan ikut melihat keluar sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tau.

…

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Siswa-siswa SM Senior High School mulai berhamburan keluar kelas diiringi dengan teriakan lega karena ujian tengah semester telah berakhir. Setidaknya mereka bisa kembali bernafas dengan tenang sebelum ujian akhir datang.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju kelas kekasihnya. Mereka hari ini ada kencan untuk makan eskrim bersama sebagai perayaan berakhirnya ujian. Sebenarnya ini hanya taktik Luhan supaya bisa berkencan dengan Sehun karena selama ujian berlangsung Sehun tidak memperbolehkan Luhan pergi kemanapun kecuali untuk urusan ujian. Sehun ingin Luhan lebih fokus kepada ujian sebab Luhan sudah memasuki tingkat akhir di sekolah. Luhan hanya bisa menurut saja daripada Sehun marah padanya.

Sesampainya di kelas Sehun, Luhan melihat gerombolan Sehun dan beberapa penghuni kelas Sehun masih bertahan di kelas walaupun hanya sekedar untuk mengobrol. Beberapa teman Sehun yang hendak pulang menyempatkan menyapa Luhan yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu. Luhan pun ikut membalas sapaan mereka dengan ramah dan memasuki kelas Sehun.

"Eoh, eonni." Sapa Zitao riang.

Sapaan Zitao membuat Kai, Sehun dan Ravi yang berada di dekatnya melihat kearah datangnya Luhan dan mendapati Luhan sedang tersenyum manis kearah mereka.

"Cieeee, menjemput Sehunnie ya noona. Uugghh so sweet sekali." Goda Ravi sambil mencolek dagu Sehun. Yang lain pun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Ravi.

"Uhm, Sehunnie sudah selesai? Ayo pulang" ajak Luhan imut.

"Uhmmm mian Lu sepertinya kita tidak jadi pulang bersama. Aku ada panggilan dari manajer hyung. Mianhe." Sesal Sehun sambil menangkup pipi lembut Luhan.

Raut wajah Luhan yang semula ceria mendadak sendu. Sehun yang melihatnya semakin tidak enak hati dan menarik Luhan ke pelukannya dan membisikkan kata maaf berulang kali. Luhan menghela nafas dan menarik diri dari pelukan Sehun.

"Baiklah. Gwaenchana. Aku akan pulang naik bis." Luhan tersenyum berusaha menenangkan Sehun dan dirinya yang terlanjur kecewa.

"No no no. Kau kularang naik bis. Bisa bisa kau tersesat dan tidak bisa pulang. Tidak" tolak Sehun tegas.

"Lalu Luhan bagaimana pulangnya bodoh. Katanya kau ada panggilan." Sungut Kai. Luhan yang merasa Kai mulai emosi hanya memandangnya sendu.

"Yang jelas tidak denganmu Kkamjong." Balas Sehun sengit.

"Yak kenapa kalian malah bertengkar. Dasar bodoh" Ravi menjitak kepala Sehun dan Kai bergantian. Yang dijitak hanya mengaduh dan melotot kepada Ravi.

"Eum bagaimana kalau denganku?" celetuk Zitao.

"Aaah ide bagus. Oke, aku titip Luhan padamu ya Zi. Kau pulang dengan Zitao dan Kris hyung, oke sayang. Aku tinggal dulu. Aku mencintaimu." Pamit Sehun sambil mencium kening Luhan dan kemudian berlalu keluar.

Luhan melihat Sehun yang bergegas keluar dengan pandangan sendu. Perasaannya campur aduk. Apabila dihadapkan dengan pekerjaan pasti Sehun langsung menomor-duakan Luhan. Tidak hanya sekali dua kali namun berkali-kali Sehun selalu bersikap seperti ini pada Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan, sebagai kekasih ia hanya berusaha memahami Sehun yang sedang tertarik dengan dunia modeling. Tepukan di pundaknya menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"Ayo eonni, gege sudah menunggu di parkiran bersama Chanyeol oppa." Ajak Zitao merangkul lengan Luhan dan menarik Luhan menuju parkiran.

Dibelakangnya Ravi mengikuti bersama Kai yang sedang berusaha menahan emosi untuk menarik Luhan dan membawanya pulang.

Sesampainya di parkiran terlihat Kris, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa. Kris yang menyadari kekasihnya datang melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah lambaian Kris dan menemukan Kai sedang menatap Luhan yang sedang berjalan didepannya dengan tatapan iba. Kyungsoo mengeryitkan dahinya bingung. Dia merasa sesuatu hal sedang terjadi mengingat Kai amat sangat menyayangi Luhan.

"Ge maaf lama, aku baru selesai. Oh ya bisakah Luhan eonni pulang bersama kita kali ini?" tanya Zitao setelah sampai di sebelah Kris.

"Memang kemana Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah. Tadi dia bilang ada panggilan dari manajernya." Jawab Zitao

"Tentu saja boleh. Lagian sudah lama kita tidak pulang bersama Lu."

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan kembali diam. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau dan perasaannya sedang buruk.

Kai yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas lirih, Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat ekspresi frustasi Kai. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang menyadari ekspresi Kyungsoo hanya diam memandangi Kyungsoo.

"Mana Baekhyun noona, hyung?" suara Ravi membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol terhadap Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menatap Ravi sejenak, Chanyeol sedikit heran dengan tatapan Ravi yang menyelidik terhadapnya.

"Baekki ada pemotretan. Dia sudah keluar sedari tadi." Jawab Chanyeol

Ravi hanya mengangguk paham dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo serta Chanyeol bergantian. Luhan yang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol tersentak dan menundukkan kepalanya memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi antara Sehun dan Baekhyun. Namun Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis segala pemikiran buruk yang timbul di pikirannya.

"Hey, Lu kau kenapa? Ayo pulang" Kris membuyarkan pikiran Luhan. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kris gugup.

"Ah mian. Aku tak apa Kris. Ayo Zi pulang." Ajak Luhan lesu.

Luhan menuju mobil Kris dengan diam. Zitao dan Kris saling berpandangan heran dan ikut menyusul Luhan setelah berpamitan pada yang lain. Kai, Ravi, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan ketika mobil Kris melewati mereka.

"Naaahh ayo kita pulaang, kalian tidak ingin pulang? Katanya kalian akan kencan?" tanya Ravi pada Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Ah ya? Oh ini kita akan pulang, jadi pergi sayang?" tanya Kai menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap manik hitam Kai dengan seksama. Kai yang ditatap Kyungsoo hanya diam dan melempar tatapan 'ada apa?'. Kyungsoo yang paham dengan tatapan Kai, membalasnya dengan senyum manis dan menangkup pipi Kai.

"Baiklah, ayo berkencan dengan uri Kkamjong" Kyungsoo yang sedang menangkup pipi Kai menggoyang-goyang(?)kan kepala Kai gemas.

"Buahaha, uri Kkamjongie imut sekaliiiiiiiii… iya kan hyung" goda Ravi menyenggol Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum singkat menanggapi candaan Ravi dan diam melihat pertengkaran Kai dan Ravi yang sedang dilerai oleh Kyungsoo.

"Sudah,sudah ayo masuk mobil. Ravi-ya kami duluan oke. Chan-ah aku pergi ne. bye-bye" pamit Kyungsoo sambil mendorong Kai ke mobil.

Ravi melambaikan tangannya untuk mengantar kepergian pasangan Kaisoo. Setelah mobil Kai menghilang dari pintu gerbang, Ravi melirik Chanyeol yang sedang diam melihat kearah hilangnya mobil Kai.

"Hyung gwaencanha?" senggol Ravi.

Chanyeol tersentak dan melihat Ravi, "Wae? Ada yang salah denganku?"

Ravi menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar, "Ani. Hehe. Hyung kajja, mobilku terparkir disebelah mobilmu disebelah sana".

Chanyeol hanya diam dan menurut saja ketika Ravi merangkul pundaknya dan membawanya ke mobil mereka untuk bersiap pulang.

Sementara itu di mobil Kris, Zitao sedang berusaha membuat lelucon bersama Kris untuk membuat Luhan tertawa. Namun, sedari tadi keluar dari parkiran sekolah, di kursi belakang, Luhan hanya diam dan melempar pandangan ke jendela dengan tatapan kosong dengan sesekali menimpali pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Zitao maupun Kris dengan jawaban singkat maupun hanya dengan senyuman.

Kris dan Zitao lagi-lagi menghela nafas kesekian kalinya karena Luhan. Kris melirik Luhan yang sedang termenung dari kaca mobilnya.

"Lu, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hmm?"

"Eung? Kau bilang apa Kris?"

Zitao dan Kris kembali menghela nafas mendapati Luhan kembali melamun.

"Eonni sedang memikirkan apa? Kenapa seperti ini? Seperti bukan Lu eonni saja. Apa karena Sehun?" lirih Zitao di akhir kalimat.

Luhan terdiam namun kemudian tersenyum sambil menggeleng, "Ani, Zi. Aku tak kenapa-kenapa. Hanya sedikit kelelahan mungkin. Ah ya, kalian pasti akan berkencan kan? Bisa kau antarkan aku dulu Kris? Aku tak enak jika mengganggu kencan kalian".

Kris sudah akan menjawab namun dipotong oleh Zitao tiba-tiba, "Jangan.."

Kris dan Luhan menatap Zitao dengan tatapan bingung. Kris juga melempar tatapan 'apa maksudmu?' pada Zitao karena sudah jelas mereka akan berkencan setelah ini.

"Maksudku, tadi pelatihku mengabari jika hari ini ada pemanasan bersama. Beberapa minggu yang akan datang aku ada turnamen, walaupun hari ini bukan jadwal latihanku tapi ku pikir tidak ada salahnya ikut pemanasan mengingat seminggu kemarin aku tidak latihan sama sekali karena ujian. Mungkin nanti aku juga bisa sedikit latihan dengan teman-teman yang lain. Aku kan sudah lama tidak latihan bersama gara-gara turnamen." Terang Zitao sambil melihat Kris penuh arti.

"Ooh, seperti itu. Aku pasti akan menonton turnamenmu Zi. Jadi kau latihan yang semangat ya." Ucap Luhan menyemangati Zitao.

"Benarkah? Aku pegang janjimu eonni. Baiklah aku semangat latihan hari ini. Karena rumahku sudah dekat sini, gege antarkan aku dulu, ne." pinta ZIitao pada Kris. Dan Kris hanya bisa mengangguk sambil membawa mobilnya ke rumah kekasihnya.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Zitao, Kris turun dan membuka pintu untuk kekasihnya. Sebelum turun Zitao sempat berpamitan pada Luhan dan menyuruh Luhan untuk pindah duduk ke depan. Kris mengantar Zitao berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan Zi?" tanya Kris ketika sedang berjalan menuju pintu rumah kekasihnya.

"Hehehe. Aku ketahuan ya? Tapi aku benar-benar akan pergi latihan kok. Hanya saja sebelumnya aku memang tidak mengiyakan tawaran pelatih namun melihat Luhan eonni seperti itu aku jadi sedih, Ge. Kau kan teman dekatnya selama kalian di Korea, mungkin Lu eonni butuh teman curhat. Temani dia ya Ge, aku tidak tega, apalagi sekarang Sehun sedang ramai pemotretan, apalagi aku dengar dia dapat job dari brand fashion ternama dan dipasangkan dengan Baekhyun eonni. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Lu eonni." Terang Zitao lesu.

Kris menghela nafas panjang dan menghadap kekasihnya. Kris menarik Zitao ke pelukannya dan menghirup aroma khas dari kekasihnya. Zitao balas memeluk Kris erat dan terkekeh dengan kelakuan Kris yang tiba-tiba.

"Menikah yuk Zi."

Zitao melepas pelukan Kris dengan tiba-tiba setelah mendengar ucapan Kris dan menyentil kening Kris.

"Ah wae? Sakit Zi" sungut Kris sambil mengusap-usap keningnya.

"Biar. Kau sih, memang tidak takut masuk penjara menikahi anak dibawah umur?" balas Zitao sengit.

"Habis kau baik sekali sih, kan aku takut kehilanganmu Zi" rajuk Kris.

"Aigoo… bayi besarku merajuk. Kalau kau tidak berniat melepaskanku, aku tidak akan pernah pergi sejengkalpun dari sisimu sayang." Ucap Zitao sambil tersenyum manis.

Kris balas tersenyum dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya dan kembali memeluk Zitao lembut. Memeluk orang terkasih memberi dampak yang sangat besar bagi ketenangan hati dan pikiran. Seperti mendapat energi positif untuk menghadapi segala rintangan yang menunggu dihadapannya.

"Pergilah ge. Kasihan Lu eonni menunggu lama." Tepuk Zitao pelan.

Kris melepas pelukannya dan mengusak kepala Zitao, "Aku pergi. Nanti kujemput selepas kau latihan. Jangan pulang sendiri, arra."

Zitao mengangguk dan membalas lambaian tangan Kris yang perlahan menjauh darinya menuju mobil. Setelah Kris menghilang dari pandangannya Zitao masuk ke rumah untuk bersiap pergi latihan.

"Berhubung hari ini aku tidak kemana-mana dan Zitao sedang latihan, mau menemani makan eskrim Lu?" ajak Kris ketika di dalam mobil.

"Eskrim?" tanya Luhan sedikit tertarik. Mengingat moodnya sedang jelek saat ini menghabiskan beberapa mangkok eskrim sepertinya menyenangkan.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau yang traktir." Lanjut Luhan.

"Baiklah princess Lu. Ucapkan selamat datang kantong kering." Goda Kris sambil membawa mobilnya menuju kedai eskrim di salah satu mall terdekat.

Sesampainya di tempat eskrim, Luhan segera memesan beberapa eskrim untuknya dan Kris lalu menghampiri Kris yang sudah duduk di salah satu meja di dekat jendela kedai.

"Aku baru tau disini ada kedai eskrim" ucap Luhan sambil melihat isi kedai.

"Ini baru dibuka 2 bulan yang lalu. Aku juga baru sempat datang sekarang. Aku harap rasanya seenak café eskrim yang biasa kita datangi." Jawab Kris.

"Hei, Lu"

Luhan berhenti menginvasi interior kedai dan memfokuskan pandangan pada Kris.

"Kau, baik-baik saja?"

Luhan masih menatap Kris dalam diam. Gemuruh di dalam dadanya kembali terasa dan membuat sesak. Berkali-kali Luhan menarik nafas panjang untuk meredamkan gejolak di dalam dadanya.

"Entahlah Kris. Aku sendiri bingung dengan diriku sendiri."

"Sampai kapan Lu? Kalau kau diam seperti ini di akhir nanti Sehun yang akan terluka, bukan dirimu."

"Aku hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat, Kris."

"Kau terlalu banyak melewatkan waktu yang tepat, Lu. Sekarang bagaimana kau menghadapinya? Sehun semakin sibuk dan kau semakin terluka. Yah, aku harap tidak ada yang direpotkan jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kalian."

"Dari awal kalian sudah berbeda dan aku juga sudah berulang kali mengingatkanmu untuk tidak terlalu terlena dengan kebersamaan kalian lalu sekarang apa yang kita lihat?" lanjut Kris.

Luhan mencerna semua perkataan Kris dalam diam. Kepalanya semakin pening dan dadanya semakin sesak. Sebelum Luhan mengutarakan pendapatnya, sapaan dari pelayan kedai yang mengantar pesanan mereka membuyarkan isi kepala Luhan. Setelah Kris mengucapkan terima kasih dan pelayan itu pergi, Luhan mulai menikmati dinginnya eskrim yang menyentuh sampai ke tulang-tulangnya. Setidaknya urat-urat kepalanya menjadi lebih rileks dan tenang serta gemuruh di dadanya pun berangsur-angsur padam oleh dinginnya eskrim.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" lirih Luhan.

Kris menghentikan acara menyuap eskrimnya dan memandang iba Luhan yang sedang menunduk menahan isak tangis. Kris mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk pucuk kepala Luhan dengan lembut.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali bukan? Bicarakan dengan Sehun. Bukan cinta namanya jika yang berjuang hanya seorang saja. Segera bicarakan dengan Sehun. Lebih cepat lebih baik, walaupun saat ini menurutku kau sudah kehabisan waktu Xi Luhan."

"Tapi Kris, membicarakan masalah ini tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Kau tau betapa posesive nya Oh Sehun terhadapku. Dan kau juga tau betapa keras kepalanya anak itu. Sedangkan apa yang akan aku bicarakan menyangkut tentang masa depan kami. Aku sangsi jika Sehun akan mudah mengerti."

"Walaupun begitu kau harus tetap mencobanya Lu. Ayolah kau tidak ingin Sehun hancur bukan?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa Sehun tidak akan hancur semudah itu." Ujar Luhan sarkastik.

"Hey, apa maksudmu? Seluruh orang tau jika Oh Sehun hanya takluk padamu Lu. Astaga apa kau tak ingat bagaimana dulu dia yang masih menggunakan seragam Junior High School terus-terusan mengganggumu dan akhirnya kalian bersama setelah dia berusaha mati-matian loncat kelas demi dirimu?"

"Itu dulu Kris. Kau bisa lihat sekarang, fokus Sehun pada 'apa' dan 'siapa'"

"Jangan bilang kau cemburu pada pekerjaan Sehun sekarang dan pada Byun Baekhyun."

Luhan terkesiap mendengar ucapan dingin Kris. Apa iya dirinya cemburu dengan pekerjaan Sehun? Bukankah dulu dia sangat bangga mempunyai pacar seorang model? Dan apa-apaan Byun Baekhyun? Walaupun Baekhyun lebih imut darinya tapi Luhan yakin kalau dirinya lah yang paling mengisi relung hati Sehun.

Kris menggeleng heran pada Luhan. Kris tidak mengira Luhan masih bisa berfikir kekanakan seperti itu disaat ada masalah yang lebih kompleks berada di depan mereka.

"Hentikan pikiran burukmu Lu. Aku yakin Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya sebatas rekan kerja dan sahabat. Jangan menangis. Aku membawamu kesini untuk makan eskrim bukan untuk melihat kau menangis."

"Disini sesak Kris. Sakit." Isak Luhan sambil memukul pelan dadanya.

Kris menghela nafas. Prihatin. Kembali Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan kembali menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Luhan.

Luhan menarik nafas panjang dan berusaha menetralkan pikirannya. Ketika Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dia mendapati semangkuk eskrim yang masih utuh berada di depannya dengan Kris yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kurasa beberapa mangkuk eskrim tidak akan membuat dompetku kering Lu. Hehehe."

Luhan balas tersenyum bahagia melihat tingkah Kris. Luhan tidak bisa menahan kekehannya ketika Kris mulai menceritakan hal-hal lucu kepadanya. Sungguh tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan ketika menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabat ditemani beberapa mangkuk eskrim.

Setelah menghabiskan hampir 3 mangkuk eskrim yang apabila tidak dicegah Kris itu akan menjadi 4 atau mungkin 5 mangkuk, Luhan mengajak Kris untuk pulang. Namun sebelum pulang Luhan ijin untuk ke toilet sejenak membersihkan sisa sisa tangisan di wajahnya.

Sembari menunggu Luhan selesai dari toilet, Kris mulai menginvasi isi kedai eskrim. Ketika sedang asyik melihat-lihat tidak sengaja arah pandang Kris sedang tertuju pada antrian pesanan eskrim dan disitu Kris mendapati Sehun dan Baekhyun sedang mengantri untuk memesan eskrim. Kris menatap Sehun dengan seksama untuk memastikan sosok yang sedang bersama wanita cantik nan imut; Byun Baekhyun itu memang benar-benar Oh Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa dipandangi oleh seseorang menoleh ke beberapa arah dan mendapati Kris sedang duduk di meja pojok dekat jendela sedang menatap tajam padanya. Sehun mengeryit heran mendapati Kris seorang diri di kedai eskrim dengan beberapa mangkuk berserakan di meja. Sehun sudah akan menepuk pundak Baekhyun untuk memberitau apa yang dia lihat sebelum matanya menangkap Luhan yang sedang menghampiri Kris.

Luhan dan Kris berjalan keluar dari kedai dengan Luhan yang berceloteh tentang uniknya arsitektur toilet kedai eskrim dan pandangan Kris yang masih belum lepas dari Sehun. Disisi lain, Sehun juga balas menatap Kris tajam. Sehun sedang merasa kepergok berselingkuh dan memergoki kekasihnya berselingkuh.

Tatapan tajam dari keduanya terputus ketika Kris benar-benar keluar dari kedai dan tepukan dari Baekhyun di pundak Sehun yang bertanya tentang pesanan eskrimnya.

…..

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari mengantar Luhan, bayangan Sehun bersama Baekhyun terus terngiang-ngiang di benak Kris.

"Yaaa, bukannya Sehun ada pemotretan? Kenapa malah makan eskrim bersama Baekhyun? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada Luhan dan Sehun? Masalah Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo saja membuatku bingung sekarang aku mendapati Sehun dengan Baekhyun. Yang jadi masalah kenapa harus aku yang mengetahuinya? Arrgghh"

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sepanjang perjalan tak henti-hentinya Kris bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia tak habis fikir dengan teman-temannya. Dulu mereka berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapatkan pasangan mereka saat ini namun ketika mereka sudah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan mereka sia-siakan.

"Lihat dan amati. Mungkin saat ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Namun jika hal ini terus berlanjut aku tidak bisa diam saja." putus Kris sambil melajukan mobilnya kearah jalan pulang. Kris memutuskan untuk mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan dan bertindak ketika memang sudah waktunya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **K/N:**

 **Maaf baru sempet update, gimana? alurnya terlalu pelan gak?**

 **ah ya sekali-kali mau bales review ah...**

 **riz :** Hai, iya sabar yaa nunggu moment dulu biar nyambung hehe chap ini udah hunhan kan? apa masih kurang? btw makasih udah review.

 **JonginDO :** bingung ya? maaf deh kalo masih bikin bingung, soalnya ini 3 pasangan sekaligus jadi musti nyari moment yang berkesinambungan tapi malah tambah bikin bingung ya? btw makasih udah review

 **DKSlovePCY :** hehehe iyaa, tapi maaf requestan kamu kayanya bakal sulit aku kabulin deh soalnya pair yang lain ngantri juga buat dibikinin moment. btw makasih udah review

 **FarydahKAISOO8812 :** penasaran? sabar yaa hehe aku juga penasaran *Loh? makasih reviewnya, fighting...

 **kaisooexo :** itu? siapa hayo? di chap ini udah dikasih clue loh siapa yang nguping Chansoo kemaren :P btw makasih udah review

 **DoadheL :** sabar-sabar hahaha diusahain nih fast update btw makasih udah review

 **NowillineKaisoo :** ciee tebakannya bener, selamaat wkwk waa makasih udah support Kris-oppa disini, iyaa nih pelan-pelan yaa biar konfliknya ada nyambung-nyambung juga soalnya ngambil 3 pasangan bener-bener musti ati-ati yang nyari konflik biar gak aneh, di chap ini udah keliatan kan siapa yang kemaren nguping? waah selamat kamu ada bakat jadi cenayang hahaha tebakanmu bener terus wkwk btw makasih udah review

 **Lovesoo :** ini udah dilanjut hehehe btw makasih udah review

 **Arifahohse :** ini udah next hehehe btw makasih udah review

 **kyung1225 :** huaaaa ayo siapa siapa coba tebak, udah aku kasih clue di chap ini looh hihihihi bukan chanyeol sama jongin sayang, chanyeol sama kyungsoo hayoo kamu salpok ke jongin mulu wkwkwk btw makasih udah review

 **MollyKim :** kira2 siapa yaa? coba tebak wkwkwk okeey ini udah dilanjut btw makasih udah review

 **hnana :** waahh makasih komentarnyaa syukur deh kalo ada peningkatan hehehe sama-sama, makasih juga udah baca ff abal-abal ini, btw makasih juga udah review, semangat...

 **byun kedebuk jong :** kyaaaaa username kamu lucu bangeet hahahaha iya iya ini udah dilanjutt makasih yaa udah review

 **Lama yaa? maaf yaa, jadi di chap ini udah ketauan kan siapa yang nguping chanyeol sama kyungsoo kemaren? kalo masih belum nemu coba dibaca lagi pelan-pelan soalnya emang sengaja gak aku kasih tau secara gamblang :P**

 **Ah ya, di kerangka ff-nya di beberapa chap depan /masih jauh sih/ ada pasangan yang akhirnya putus *spoiler* gapapa kan? nyambung lagi atau enggak tergantung mood ku gimana haha dan siapa yang putus itu masih rahasia :P kan asik tuh kalo ada yang nyampe putus hahahaha *tawa jahat***

 **Next chap kayaknya aku update akhir bulan ini yaa paling cepet kalo gak bulan depan soalnya minggu depan aku udah mulai UAS hehe jadi fokus UAS dulu daripada ff-nya engga maksimal /mianheeeeeeeeeee/ /hug/**

 **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU SEMUAANYAA, JANGAN BAPER LAGI YAAA :***

 **Last... review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: GS, OOC, Typo, Bahasa Campuran, AU**

 **.**

 **2016** © **kenlee1412  
**

 **Proudly Present**

 **It's Not Love, Honey**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Malam sudah semakin larut namun para kru maupun staff masih tetap stand by di bagiannya masing-masing sambil mengagumi kecantikan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sedang bergaya di depan kamera. Sang fotografer tak henti-hentinya mengambil gambar sang calon diva untuk majalah fashionnya. Teriakan 'OK' dari sang fotografer mengakhiri tugas Baekhyun malam ini. Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya pada staff yang bertugas di studio malam itu. Senyum ramah nan manis juga tak luput Baekhyun kembangkan untuk menyapa para kru dan staff yang sedang bertugas.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti, Baekhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dan memejamkan matanya sampai suara manajer memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras Baekhyun-ah. Terima kasih untuk malam ini."

"Santai saja eonni. Ini sudah menjadi tugasku. Ini yang terakhir bukan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mulai membersihkan make up dibantu oleh penata rias studio.

Manajer Baekhyun-Lee Hye Mi- membuka tab dan mulai melihat jadwal Baekhyun selanjutnya, "Untuk malam ini memang ini yang terakhir tapi kau ada pemotretan lagi weekend besok. Kau bisa kan?"

"Weekend? Baiklah, aku mengerti." Baekhyun kembali harus mengorbankan waktu istirahat dan kencannya untuk pemotretan kembali. Baekhyun harap sekali lagi Chanyeol mengerti dengan pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah. Oh ya ini tasmu. Aku rasa dari tadi handphonemu berbunyi, kalau tidak salah dari Chanyeolli." Ucap Hye Mi sambil menyerahkan tas mini Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergegas membuka handphonenya dan menemukan 20 panggilan tak terjawab dari Chanyeol, 5 panggilan tak terjawab dari eommanya, 30 pesan baru dari Chanyeol dan 2 pesan baru dari eommanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. Pasti kali ini dia tidak bisa lolos dari omelan orang tuanya yang berkali-kali melarang Baekhyun mengambil job sampai malam. Dia mengabaikan semua pesan dan panggilan eommanya dan bergegas membalas pesan Chanyeol.

'Mian. Aku baru selesai. 10 menit lagi aku pulang.'

5 menit kemudian balasan dari Chanyeol datang dan mereka mulai bertukar pesan.

'masih di lokasi? Kali ini apa? Pemotretan lagi?'

'masih. Iya.'

/share location/

Setelah memberitahukan lokasi pemotretan, Baekhyun kembali fokus untuk berganti pakaian dan mengabaikan pesan masuk di handphonenya. Paling Chanyeol, pikirnya. Baekhyun kembali mengganti pakaian pemotretan dengan pakaian miliknya sendiri. Ketika dia sedang mengecek penampilannya untuk yang terakhir kali, manajernya kembali masuk dan menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Baek, kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Iya eonni. Sudah hampir tengah malam, ibuku sedari tadi menelfonku. Haah aku tidak akan lolos kali ini."

"Mianhe. Aku selalu memberimu jadwal sampai malam. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatur ulang jadwalmu Baek. Apa kau mau membatalkan beberapa pemotretan?" tawar manajer Hye Mi dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Ani. Gwaenchana eonni. Aku tidak ingin bertingkah lagi. Sudah cukup orang bergossip aku mendompleng kekuasaan appa. Aku tidak ingin dicap menjadi sosok yang arogan. Nanti orang berfikir aku benar-benar memanfaatkan kekuasaan appa." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menenangkan manajernya.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi jangan pendam semua sendiri. Jika ada masalah segera hubungi aku. Kau mengerti."

"Siap kapten" Baekhyun menjawab sambil memasang pose hormat pada manajernya. Setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama melihat kelakuan Baekhyun.

"Aah ya satu lagi, kau belum memberi keputusan tentang kontrak dengan _Ace_. Bagaimana? Ini benar-benar batu loncatan untukmu Baekhyun-ah." Tanya Lee Hye Mi.

" _Ace_? Aah, majalah busana pengantin? Aku heran apa mereka kehabisan stock model sampai harus mengambilku yang masih SMA ini huh?" sungut Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu Baek, hanya saja kau saat ini memang benar-benar sedang menjadi perbincangan semua orang. Wajar saja jika banyak majalah yang ingin kau menjadi sampul depannya." terang Hye Mi.

"Siapa pasanganku?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

Hye Mi tersenyum lembut mendengar respon Baekhyun, "Oh Sehun. Kau kenal bukan? Aku dengar dia juniormu di sekolah."

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Lagi-lagi takdirnya dengan Oh Sehun. Padahal dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga jarak dengan Sehun demi Chanyeol.

"Baek? Hei, jangan melamun. Bagaimana?" ucapan Hye Mi membuyarkan pikiran Baekhyun.

"Entahlah eonni. Aku akan memikirkannya kembali." ucap Baekhyun lesu.

"Aah waeyo? Ini bukan seperti kau Baek."

"Mian eonni. Tapi aku benar-benar harus memikirkan ini. Aku dan Sehun memang berteman dekat tapi masing-masing dari kami juga memiliki kekasih. Aku fikir aku hanya harus menghargai perasaan kekasihku. Dan aku rasa Sehun juga pasti sedang membicarakan ini dengan kekasihnya." terang Baekhyun lirih.

"Kalian saling mengenal bukan? Kau mengenal baik kekasih Sehun? Dan Sehun kenal kekasihmu bukan?" tanya Hye Mi

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya kami berteman dekat. Kami juga saling mengenal satu sama lain."

"Apa lagi masalahnya? Kekasih kalian pasti tidak akan marah karena kalian memang teman dekat." bujuk Hye Mi kembali.

"Ini tidak sesederhana itu eonni." Terang Baekhyun sedikit frustasi.

"Lalu?" tanya Hye Mi penasaran.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum kearah manajernya, "Akan kuhubungi lagi. Aku pulang dulu, ne. Annyeong eonni."

Baekhyun bergegas keluar dan meninggalkan manajernya yang sedang terbengong karena penasaran. Beberapa staff masih berkeliaran dan Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus menyapa mereka sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih atau ucapan selamat malam atas kerja keras mereka.

Baekhyun memasuki lift untuk turun ke bawah. Di dalam lift Baekhyun kembali membuka handphonenya dan mendapati pesan bahwa Chanyeol sudah berada di luar gedung untuk menjemputnya. Belum sempat Baekhyun membalas, pintu lift terbuka dan sudah berada di lantai dasar. Baekhyun bergegas keluar untuk menghampiri Chanyeol dan memutuskan untuk tidak jadi membalas pesan Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di luar gedung, Baekhyun melihat _Chevrolet Camaro_ terparkir apik. Baekhyun bergegas menuju mobil tersebut yang tak lain adalah mobil kekasihnya. Sebelum Baekhyun sampai, dari dalam mobil keluarlah sosok manusia tampan dengan senyum lebarnya yang melihat kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya melihat Chanyeol keluar dan merentangkan tangannya. Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya ke pelukan Chanyeol dan dibalas pelukan erat oleh Chanyeol.

"Lelah, hmm?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan semakin melesakkan dirinya kedalam rengkuhan Chanyeol. Tubuh dan pikirannya benar-benar lelah dan aroma Chanyeol yang paling saat ini ia butuhkan.

Chanyeol yang merasakan hidung Baekhyun mengusak dadanya, membuat Chanyeol lebih membawa Baekhyun kedalam tubuhnya dan menyelimutinya dengan mantel miliknya. Memang belum waktunya musim dingin tapi udara malam juga cukup untuk membuat seseorang menggigil kedinginan. Dan akibat kehangatan yang Chanyeol berikan, Baekhyun semakin menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol perlahan berjalan mundur menuju pintu mobilnya sambil menarik pelan Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun yang sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan pelukan Chanyeol hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah pelan kekasihnya.

Sesampainya di pinggir mobil, Chanyeol mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk membuka pintu penumpang dan mengarahkan tubuh Baekhyun untuk masuk ke mobil. Setelah Baekhyun duduk dengan nyaman di kursi penumpang, Chanyeol sedikit masuk untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman sambil mencium lembut kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang sedang berlari kecil memutari mobilnya dan kemudian duduk di kursi kemudi disampingnya. Ketika Chanyeol akan memasang sabuk pengaman, Baekhyun menarik kerah baju Chanyeol dan mempertemukan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang kaget karena tarikan Baekhyun hanya terbengong melihat Baekhyun yang memejamkan mata sambil menciumnya dan sedikit melumat bibirnya. Namun kekagetan Chanyeol hanya sementara karena ketika Baekhyun akan menarik kepalanya, Chanyeol kemudian mendorong kepalanya dan kembali mempertemukan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang semula mencengkeram baju Chanyeol kini beralih mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol dan sedikit memberi dorongan agar Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya.

Chanyeol semakin gencar 'menghabisi' bibir Baekhyun. Mereka sama-sama saling menyalurkan perasaan rindu melalui ciuman mereka. Bibir mereka saling menyesap satu sama lain. Chanyeol yang memang lebih mendominasi memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun dan mengabsen seluruh isi mulut Baekhyun.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka setelah sebelumnya kembali menyesap kedua belah bibir Baekhyun yang selama ini menjadi favorit Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyatukan kening mereka dan melihat Baekhyun yang sudah merah merona dan sedang memejamkan matanya sambil mengatur nafas. Ketika mata Baekhyun terbuka, Baekhyun jatuh dalam pesona binar mata Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya lembut.

Posisi Chanyeol masih mengurung Baekhyun dalam kursinya dan lengan kurus Baekhyun masih melingkar di leher Chanyeol. Mereka memilih diam sambil menyelami wajah satu sama lain agar terekam apik dalam otak masing-masing.

"Chanyeolli… tidak merindukanku?" tanya Baekhyun lirih memecah kesunyian di dalam mobil Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu baby. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak merindukan princess cantikku ini, hmm?" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi lembut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dan berbisik lirih di telinga Chanyeol, "Aku merindukan Yeolli."

Chanyeol yang kini paham arti kata rindu yang diucapkan Baekhyun membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku tau. Dan aku juga lebih merindukanmu sayang. Tapi rasa cintaku melebihi rasa rinduku padamu dan aku tau yang princess cantikku butuhkan adalah istirahat. Jadi sekarang aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Mengerti kan?" ucap Chanyeol setelah melepas pelukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun sebelum kembali duduk di kursinya dan membawa mobilnya keluar halaman menuju rumah princess cantiknya.

Disepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun lebih memilih menghadap ke jendela. Memikirkan bagaimana cara mengatakan pada Chanyeol tentang weekend besok, _Ace_ dan Sehun.

BAEKHYUN POV

Haahh, bagaimana ini? Aku harus memulai darimana? Weekend? _Ace_? Atau Sehun? Aaah eomma eottokhe? Lagipula apa harus aku mengambil job dari _Ace_? Kira-kira Luhan eonni mengijinkan Sehun tidak ya? Kira-kira Sehun mengambil job itu tidak ya?

 _Ace_ adalah salah satu majalah ternama di Korea. Walaupun itu bukan majalah fashion anak muda tapi _Ace_ tidak bisa dianggap remeh. _Ace_ adalah salah satu majalah busana pengantin yang sangat terkenal di Korea. Kalau aku berhasil masuk sebagai sampul depan _Ace_ untuk menjadi sampul depan majalah _Vogue, Elle,_ dan yang setingkat dengan mereka, akan semakin mudah.

Kau benar-benar mendapat batu loncatan Baekhyun-ah. Inilah hasil kerja kerasmu. Tidak ada majalah busana pengantin selain _Ace_ yang bisa meliput persiapan sampai pernikahan putri menteri Perekonomian Korea, Baek. Kesempatan besar sedang ada didepanmu Baek.

Tapi, kalau aku mengambil job ini waktuku dengan Chanyeol akan semakin berkurang. Menjadi model biasa saja sudah beberapa kali aku mengorbankan waktu kencanku dengan Chanyeol. Apalagi dengan menjadi model sekelas _Ace_. Harus berapa kali lagi aku mengecewakan Chanyeol?

BAEKHYUN POV END

AUTHOR POV

"Chan.." panggil Baekhyun lirih. Setelah bergulat dengan pikirannya Baekhyun memantapkan hati untuk menceritakan pada kekasihnya.

"Ya sayang? Ada apa heum?" jawab Chanyeol lembut. Chanyeol tau sedari tadi Baekhyun seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun sepertinya Baekhyun membutuhkan keberanian sehingga Chanyeol lebih memilih bersabar menunggu walaupun dia sedari tadi sudah gatal untuk menyuruh Baekhyun bercerita tentang masalahnya.

"Mianhe. Sepertinya weekend ini kita.. batal berkencan lagi." Baekhyun sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya namun ketika mengucapkan secara langsung pada Chanyeol entah mengapa suaranya tercekat di akhir kalimat.

"Aku mengerti." jawab Chanyeol setelah dia diam beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Baekhyun seketika menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sedang memandang lurus kedepan. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca didukung dengan pencahayaan yang minim membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah kali ini Chanyeol marah karena Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengorbankan jadwal kencan mereka?

"Chanyeolli marah padaku ya?" tanya Baekhyun tetap memandang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang menyadari dirinya membuat Baekhyun takut membuang nafas panjang dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak marah sayang. Kalau boleh jujur aku hanya sedikit kecewa karena lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Tapi aku bisa apa? Ini impianmu, yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini hanyalah mendukungmu bukan?" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Dia cukup lelah dan merasa bersalah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya lebih kepada isi hati Chanyeol saat ini. Baekhyun kembali membuang pandangannya kearah jendela. Menikmati lengangnya jalan yang berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan pikirannya saat ini.

"Baek.." Baekhyun menoleh dan melempar tatapan 'ada apa' pada Chanyeol.

"Eommonim berkata padaku jika kau akhir-akhir ini selalu pulang larut." lanjut Chanyeol hati-hati.

Mendengar hal tersebut Baekhyun kembali membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela.

'Apakah eomma tidak bisa berkata sendiri padaku sehingga menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membahas hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dibahas lagi?' pikir Baekhyun.

"Baby, dengarkan aku dulu. Bukan maksud −"

"Aku mendengarmu. Teruskan" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol dan tetap dengan posisi tidak memandang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan sedikit memelankan laju mobilnya, "Kau jangan marah dulu sayang. Kau tau kan maksud eommonim baik? Beliau khawatir Baek. Lagipula kau masih tanggung jawab keluargamu. Tanpa kau seperti ini pun kebutuhanmu sudah pasti tercukupi."

"Ini bukan masalah uang Chanyeol. Kau pasti paham bukan aku sedang tertarik dengan pekerjaan ini. Ini mimpiku Chanyeol. Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu?" ucap Baekhyun sedikit emosi.

"Aku tau sayang, aku tau. Tapi bukan begini caranya. Pulang selalu larut. Mengambil job sana sini tanpa peduli dengan keadaanmu sendiri. Setidaknya jangan mengambil job hampir setiap hari dan hampir selalu pulang larut Baek. Pikirkan orang tuamu. Pikirkan aku juga." ucap Chanyeol.

"Memikirkanmu? Memang kau pikir selama ini aku tidak memikirkanmu? Memang kau fikir selama ini aku tidak merasa bersalah mengorbankan jadwal kencan kita? Dan kau masih memintaku untuk memikirkanmu?" Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya akibat pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Bukan begitu sayang. Aku hanya−"

"Sudahlah Chan. Aku lelah. Biarkan aku istirahat." lagi-lagi perkataan Chanyeol dipotong oleh Baekhyun.

"Maaf sayang. Istirahatlah. Maafkan aku. Aku bangunkan ketika sudah sampai rumah, hmm." Baekhyun hanya bergumam dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas dan membawa mobilnya melaju kerumah Baekhyun.

 _Chevrolet Camaro_ yang dikendarai Chanyeol memasuki halaman rumah Baekhyun. Gadis mungil disampingnya masih terlelap dalam tidurnya walaupun kini mesin mobil sudah dimatikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Sayang, bangunlah sudah sampai." Chanyeol mencoba membangunkan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun hanya menggeliat pelan dan kembali tertidur. Kali ini Chanyeol menepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun berharap kekasih cantiknya bersedia membuka matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Eungh…. 5 menit lagi eomma" racau Baekhyun dan kembali menyamankan diri di jok mobil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus geli dan memilih untuk berhenti membangunkan princess cantiknya ini. Dia lebih memilih menggendong kekasihnya lalu membawanya masuk kerumah dengan resiko membangunkan penghuni rumah Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah terlelap karena saat ini sudah tengah malam.

Belum sampai Chanyeol didepan pintu rumah Baekhyun, disana sudah terlihat Nyonya Byun yang tak lain adalah eomma Baekhyun sedang berdiri dengan raut wajah cemas bercampur lega melihat putrinya baru saja pulang dan diantar oleh calon menantunya sendiri.

"Eoh, eommonim belum tidur?" sapa Chanyeol.

"Mana bisa aku tidur nyenyak sedangkan kucing manis yang berada di gendonganmu belum kembali ke rumah." sungut Nyonya Byun lucu. Sekarang Chanyeol tau dari mana keimutan Baekhyun berasal, walaupun sudah berumur Nyonya Byun terkadang secara tidak sadar bertingkah menggemaskan yang membuat Chanyeol benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi calon mertuanya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa putriku dibilang kucing manis, hmm?" suara bass terdengar dari belakang Nyonya Byun. Dari dalam muncul Tuan Byun −appa Baekhyun− yang sudah memakai piyama tidur senada dengan istrinya. Waah benar-benar pasangan yang romantis.

"Lihatlah yeobo, bagaimana bisa dia meringkuk lucu seperti itu sedangkan kita khawatir setengah mati dengan keadaannya?" adu Nyonya Byun.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar mendengar eomma Baekhyun merajuk kepada suaminya. Chanyeol melempar pandangannya kepada Baekhyun yang memegang erat bajunya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Sudah-sudah. Chan segera bawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya." perintah Tuan Byun pada Chanyeol.

"Ne abeonim. Permisi." pamit Chanyeol dan segera berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meletakkan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati di atas kasur. Mengambil tas Baekhyun yang berada di pangkuan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di atas nakas. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol melepas sepatu Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di pinggir ranjang. Menarik selimut dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun merasa nyaman.

Chanyeol memperhatikan sejenak wajah damai Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap. Mengusap sayang kepala Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan mencium lembut kening Baekhyun cukup lama.

"Selamat tidur sayang. Mimpi indah. Aku mencintaimu." lirih Chanyeol.

Perlahan Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, sekali lagi Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap dan kemudian menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun perlahan.

Ketika pintu kamarnya tertutup sempurna, Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya. Baekhyun memang sedari tadi sudah terbangun ketika Chanyeol mulai menggendongnya, namun Baekhyun lebih memilih menutup mata, berpura-pura tidur menikmati semua perlakuan manis Chanyeol kepadanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat ketika teringat kembali percakapannya dengan Chanyeol diperjalanan pulang tadi, sungguh bukan niat Baekhyun untuk bersikap seperti itu hanya saja Baekhyun benar-benar sedang tidak ingin berdebat tentang pekerjaannya sekarang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol-ah" menjadi penutup malam panjang Baekhyun dan kembali menutup matanya berharap esok semua beban dihatinya berangsur menghilang.

Chanyeol sedang berjalan menuruni anak tangga ketika melihat pasangan Tuan dan Nyonya Byun sedang duduk di ruang keluarga. Nyonya Byun yang menyadari Chanyeol turun seketika menoleh dan melempar senyum terhadapnya serta tak lupa untuk menyuruh Chanyeol duduk sambil sedikit menikmati secangkir teh hangat.

"Mianhe Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun pasti merepotkanmu." ujar eomma Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol selesai menikmati teh buatannya.

"Anio eommonim. Saya tidak merasa terbebani sedikitpun. Eommonim tidak usah khawatir." jawab Chanyeol menenangkan hati calon ibu mertuanya ini.

"Chan.."

"Ne abeonim." Chanyeol sedikit gugup ketika appa Baekhyun tiba-tiba menatapnya serius.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu menjaga Baekhyun selama ini. Kesibukan kami membuat kami tidak bisa 24 jam menjaga Baekhyun sepenuhnya." ucap Tuan Byun.

"Ah, sama-sama abeonim. Sudah menjadi kewajiban saya untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Terima kasih juga sudah mengijinkan saya berpacaran dengan Baekhyun." jawab Chanyeol.

"Hahaha. Kau bisa saja Chanyeol-ah." tawa Tuan Byun memecah ketegangan di sekeliling Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega dan ikut tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Tuan Byun.

"Tapi Chan-ah.." suara Nyonya Byun menghentikan tawa keduanya.

"Ne eommonim, ada apa?"

"Kau sudah berbicara dengan Baekhyun mengenai pekerjaannya?" tanya eomma Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol diam. Dia sudah tau akan segera diberi pertanyaan ini, namun jujur saja Chanyeol belum siap untuk memberikan jawaban yang mengecewakan kepada calon mertuanya ini. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan dan tersenyum lembut kearah kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

"Sudah eommonim, tapi yaah eommonim tau sendiri Baekhyun sedikit keras kepala. Jadi agak susah untuk membujuknya. Tapi saya akan berusaha lagi untuk membujuk Baekhyun. Eommonim tidak usah khawatir, ne." terang Chanyeol.

Nyonya Byun sedikit lesu mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, namun perkataan Chanyeol juga tidak sepenuhnya salah, putri kesayangannya itu memang benar-benar keras kepala jadi membujuk Baekhyun memang akan memerlukan waktu yang lama. Tuan Byun yang menyadari istrinya sedang kecewa, menggenggam tangannya lembut dan menatapnya penuh ketenangan seakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Chanyeol yang melihat hal tersebut tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat kemesraan kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

"Abeonim, eommonim, Chanyeol ijin pamit. Sudah lewat tengah malam. Besok masih harus ke sekolah." lanjut Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatan kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

"Loh, nak Chanyeol tidak ingin menginap?" tanya Nyonya Byun

"Tidak usah eommonim. Chanyeol tidak pamit untuk menginap, kasihan eomma nanti rindu jika besok tidak melihat Chanyeol ketika sarapan bersama, hehe." gurau Chanyeol.

Kedua orang tua Baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban Chanyeol dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk pulang.

…..

Baekhyun sedang menuruni anak tangga ketika melihat di meja makan kedua orang tuanya sudah duduk manis sambil mengobrol ringan. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang untuk mempersiapkan diri bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Pagi eomma, pagi appa" sapa Baekhyun sambil mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya.

"Pagi sayang, tidurmu nyenyak?" balas eomma Baekhyun sambil mengambil selembar roti dan mengoleskan selai strawberry untuk putrinya.

"Tentu saja nyenyak, semalam kan sudah digendong oleh Chanyeol." cibir appa Baekhyun.

"Appa!" sungut Baekhyun sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar pagi-pagi di meja makan. Yeobo berhenti membaca koran dan mulai sarapan, Baekhyun ini sarapanmu Nak." lerai eomma Baekhyun sambil melayani sarapan suami dan putrinya.

Tuan Byun dan Baekhyun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan eommanya tanpa membantah. Ketiganya sarapan dengan tenang diselingi beberapa obrolan hangat antar keluarga.

"Ah, Baekhyun, appa sudah memilihkan beberapa guru privat dan beberapa lembaga kursus untukmu belajar. Nanti paman Kim yang akan mengantar berkasnya untukmu. Kau tinggal memilih yang kau rasa cocok untukmu." jelas Tuan Byun.

"Wae? Tanpa Baekhyun kursus juga nilai Baekhyun selalu memuaskan? Lagian Baekhyun sedang banyak pemotretan appa, sulit untuk membagi waktu." tolak Baekhyun.

"Memang sayang, tapi kami juga ingin yang terbaik untukmu bukan? Lagipula eomma dan appa tidak keberatan kalau kau mengorbankan pemotretanmu untuk belajar." terang Nyonya Byun.

"Mwo? Maksud kalian, aku harus berhenti menjadi model begitu?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kalau itu diperlukan, maka lakukanlah." ucap Tuan Byun tanpa melirik Baekhyun.

"Eomma, appa, Baekhyun baru saja memulai dan harus diakhiri begitu saja. Demi tuhan ini tidak lucu."

"Sayang dengarkan kami, jujur kami tidak keberatan dengan kau menjadi model dan masuk agensi appa-mu sendiri, namun lama kelamaan kami tidak suka jika kau selalu pulang larut, memotong jadwal pelajaran untuk pemotretan terkadang sampai membolos pelajaran. Sayang, eomma tau itu sekolah milik keluarga kita namun kau juga tidak bisa seenaknya sendiri. Appa dan eomma sepakat pendidikanmu yang terpenting saat ini." jelas Nyonya Byun tegas.

"Tapi ini mimpiku, eomma." lirih Baekhyun.

"Keputusan sudah ditetapkan dan tidak ada penolakan." tegas Tuan Byun.

"Appa. Jebal jangan seperti ini, tolong mengerti Baekhyun." pinta Baekhyun.

"Appa sudah cukup mengerti Baekhyun. Kalau kau masih mau membantah perintah appa, keluar dari agensi appa, jalani hidupmu sendiri." titah Tuan Byun mutlak.

"Yeobo!" tegur Nyonya Byun pada suaminya.

Baekhyun tersentak dengan perkataan appa-nya, seumur hidup Baekhyun baru sekali ini appa-nya berucap kasar padanya.

"BAEKHYUN BENCI APPA" teriak Baekhyun dan berlari keluar rumah tanpa berpamitan.

"Baekhyun!" Nyonya Byun memanggil Baekhyun yang sudah berlari keluar rumah.

"Yeobo, bukankah kita sepakat untuk membicarakan ini baik-baik?" sungut Nyonya Byun sambil menyusul Baekhyun keluar.

Tuan Byun yang merasa menyesal hanya mampu menghela nafas dan memijat keningnya. Sungguh dia kelepasan berbicara seperti itu pada putrinya. Dia hanya khawatir tentang Baekhyun. Hanya itu.

Nyonya Byun sedikit terlambat menyusul Baekhyun karena ketika sudah sampai diluar terlihat salah satu mobil pribadi beserta supirnya sudah melesat keluar rumah membawa serta Baekhyun didalamnya.

Didalam mobil Baekhyun menahan mati-matian supaya air matanya tidak jatuh membasahi pipinya. Baekhyun merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil handphonenya dan menulis pesan pada kekasihnya.

'tidak usah menjemputku, aku sudah berangkat diantar paman Kim.' tulis Baekhyun.

Sementara itu di kediaman Tuan Park, Chanyeol sedang khusyuk menikmati sarapan bersama eommanya tercinta. Tuan Park sendiri sedang berada di luar negeri untuk perjalanan bisnisnya. Ketika sedang asyik menikmati sarapan, handphone Chanyeol berbunyi pertanda pesan masuk. Segera saja Chanyeol membuka pesan yang ternyata berasal dari kekasihnya.

"Uhuk!" Chanyeol sukses tersedak makanannya sendiri ketika membaca pesan dari Baekhyun.

"Makan pelan-pelan Chan, dan berhenti memainkan handphone ketika makan!" larang Nyonya Park.

"Ne, eomma. Mianhe." sesal Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali mencoba menikmati sarapannya akan tetapi pesan dari Baekhyun terus-terusan terngiang di kepalanya. Karena Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa fokus pada sarapannya, Chanyeol lebih memilih menyudahi sarapannya dan berpamitan pada eommanya.

"Eomma aku selesai. Aku berangkat dulu ne" pamit Chanyeol sambil mencium pipi Nyonya Park.

"Tapi sarapanmu belum habis Chan." ucap Nyonya Park sedikit menahan Chanyeol.

"Mian eomma, tapi Chanyeol harus buru-buru ke sekolah sekarang. Eomma annyeong." Chanyeol bergegas keluar tanpa memberi kesempatan eommanya untuk membalas sapaannya. Pikiran Chanyeol kini hanya terisi Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Baekhyun.

'Tumben sekali anak ini diantar supir. Apa aku berbuat kesalahan? Sepertinya semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ada yang tidak beres, aku harus segera menemui Baekhyun.' batin Chanyeol sambil membawa _Chevrolet Camaro_ kesayangannya keluar menuju sekolah.

Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, mobil yang mengantar Byun Baekhyun sudah mulai memasuki halaman sekolah. Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya di depan lobi sekolah yang mana sudah mulai banyak siswa dan siswi yang memasuki sekolah melihatnya turun diantar dengan mobil pribadinya bukan dengan Chanyeol.

Mulai terdengar kasak-kusuk mengenai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ada yang mengeryit heran, ada yang heboh karena Baekhyun berangkat sendiri, ada yang berani menyapa Baekhyun karena melihat Baekhyun sendiri, dan tidak banyak pula yang berspekulasi bahwa hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berakhir karena kejadian ini.

Baekhyun mendecih pelan melihat respon yang berlebihan dari teman-teman sekolahnya. Baekhyun mulai memasuki sekolah dengan tenang, menghiraukan sapaan-sapaan dari anak laki-laki disekolahnya yang sepertinya sedang memanfaatkan kesempatan Baekhyun sendiri. Bukan mereka tidak berani ketika ada Chanyeol, mereka hanya segan menggoda kekasih Park Chanyeol yang merupakan salah satu siswa teladan di sekolah. Daripada mencari perkara dengan Chanyeol lebih baik berlomba-lomba berteman dengan Chanyeol.

"Pagi Kyungie, Kkamjong, Sehun, Lu eonni." Sapa Baekhyun ketika bertemu mereka di lobi.

"Pagi Baekki"

"Pagi Baekhyun" jawab Luhan lembut.

"Pagi noona" jawab Kai dan Sehun hampir bersamaan.

"Yasudah, aku duluan ne. Bye" Baekhyun melewati mereka dan berjalan sendiri menuju kelas.

Kai menoleh ke belakang dan mengeryit heran, "Mana Chan hyung?"

Sehun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo ikut menoleh ke belakang gara-gara perkataan Kai dan ikut heran karena tidak menemukan sosok pemuda tinggi menjulang dengan telinga lebar di belakang mereka.

"Baekhyun berangkat sendiri?" tanya Luhan.

"MWO?" teriak Kai, Sehun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Aiishh. Kalian berlebihan. Kupingku sakit" Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya imut.

"Aah maaf sayang. Aku hanya reflek. Tidak biasanya mereka berangkat sendiri-sendiri kecuali ada masalah besar diantara mereka" jawab Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Luhan.

"Benar kata Sehun, ada yang tidak beres. Aku akan menyusul Baekhyun. Sayang aku duluan." Pamit Kyungsoo sambil mengecup pipi Kai lalu berlari menuju kelas.

Kai, Sehun dan Luhan memandang kepergian Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Mereka memutuskan menunggu kabar dari Kyungsoo dan pergi berlalu dari lobi menuju kelas masing-masing.

Sesampainya di kelas, Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk di bangkunya memandang kearah jendela sambil mendengarkan musik lewat earphonenya. Kyungsoo perlahan duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil memandang lekat wajah Baekhyun yang penuh dengan pemikiran.

"Baek" Kyungsoo memegang pundak Baekhyun lembut, menginterupsi keasikan Baekhyun yang sedang melamun.

Baekhyun tersentak dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu lamunannya. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum penuh kekhawatiran padanya. Baekhyun membalas senyum Kyungsoo dan melepas earphonenya.

"Ada apa Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"Gwaenchana?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya pada Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Sejenak Baekhyun memasang wajah datarnya namun kemudian Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja. Jika ada apa-apa ceritakan saja padaku. Aku masih sahabatmu bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Eum. Tenang saja Kyungie-ku sayang. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah bertanya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum, sejenak Kyungsoo teringat bahwa Baekhyun tidak berangkat bersama Chanyeol, "Oh ya, tumben sekali kau berangkat dengan paman Kim. Apa ada hal yang terjadi?"

"Hehehe. Hanya ingin saja. Chanyeol juga sudah kuberi tau kok jika aku berangkat dengan paman Kim." cengir Baekhyun polos.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo bertanya kembali, di depan sudah terdapat wali kelas mereka yang akan mengabsen siswa-siswanya. Kyungsoo terpaksa menunda bertanya pada Baekhyun dan memilih memperhatikan wali kelas mereka.

Chanyeol duduk dengan gusar di bangkunya menanti wali kelasnya selesai memberikan ceramah pagi. Setelah wali kelas Chanyeol selesai dan berjalan keluar, Chanyeol secepat kilat keluar dari pintu belakang kelas menuju kelas kekasihnya.

Sesampainya di depan kelas Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedikit melongok kedalam dan mendapati wali kelas Baekhyun masih di dalam kelas. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menunggu di pinggir pintu kelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat pada wali kelas Baekhyun yang berjalan keluar. Beberapa siswa di kelas Baekhyun juga ikut keluar hanya untuk mengobrol diluar atau mengisi perut di kantin sekolah. Chanyeol melongok kedalam kelas dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja namun Chanyeol tau ada hal yang Baekhyun pikirkan sekarang.

Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang membaca menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya. Ketika menoleh, Kyungsoo mendapati Chanyeol sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eoh, pagi Chan." Sapa Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang sedang membaca ikut menoleh ketika mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya dan sesekali kearah Kyungsoo.

"Pagi juga Kyungsoo." Balas Chanyeol.

"Yasudah Baek. Aku tinggal dulu ya." Kyungsoo bergegas meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk berbicara. Walaupun Kyungsoo penasaran setengah mati namun dia lebih memilih memberikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun privasi. Kyungsoo keluar menuju kantin untuk menemui Kai yang sudah pasti saat ini sedang bersantai di kantin.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menduduki kursi bekas Kyungsoo. Baekhyun lebih memilih melanjutkan membaca dan mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit mengutuk Kyungsoo yang seenaknya saja pergi dan menjebaknya dalam situasi yang sebenarnya Baekhyun hindari.

Chanyeol yang tau bahwa Baekhyun sedang mencoba mengacuhkannya hanya tersenyum simpul. Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa, dia lebih memilih duduk disamping Baekhyun, menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya dan memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang membaca.

"Jadi, apa yang membawa Tuan Park yang terhormat ini datang kemari?" ucap Baekhyun yang jengah karena sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya memandanginya tanpa melakukan apapun selama 5 menit terakhir.

Chanyeol yang mengetahui dirinya berhasil membuat Baekhyun membuka suara, tersenyum lebar kearah Baekhyun yang kini menutup bukunya dan memandang kearahnya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh menemui Nyonya Park tercintaku ini?" goda Chanyeol.

"Namaku masih Byun Baekhyun jika kau lupa Chan." Sungut Baekhyun sedikit menahan malu di wajahnya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan kembali memandang Baekhyun, "Jadi, apa yang membuat Nona Byun Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi menjadi Nyonya Park Baekhyun tercintaku ini berangkat bersama paman Kim, heum?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Apakah agar kau mau jujur padaku, aku harus melumat bibir manismu kemudian memasukkan lidahku kedalam mulutmu dan mengecap seluruh isi mulutmu dan me-mmpphhh" Baekhyun membekap mulut Chanyeol dengan tangannya sambil menahan malu karena ucapan vulgar Chanyeol.

"Jangan mengatakan hal-hal aneh Chanyeol." desis Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah. Chanyeol kembali terkekeh dan menarik tangan Baekhyun dari mulutnya, menggenggamnya lembut lalu mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan penuh cinta.

"Ceritakan padaku, heum." Pinta Chanyeol lembut namun tegas. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menarik tangannya pelan.

Baekhyun menarik nafas lalu menundukkan kepalanya lesu, "Tadi pagi appa membentakku dan kami bertengkar."

Segera Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut, "Sshh.. percaya padaku pasti aboenim tidak sengaja membentakmu sayang. Aku yakin 100%. Lagipula kenapa bisa kau pagi-pagi bertengkar dengan aboenim, hum?"

"Mereka membahas hal yang sama dengan apa yang kau bahas semalam, Chan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik diri dari pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam memandang Baekhyun yang lesu. Chanyeol tau jika dia salah mengucapkan kata maka pertengkaran yang hebat menanti didepan matanya. Namun Chanyeol juga harus menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa saat ini memang kegiatan Baekhyun bukan lagi sebagai pengisi waktu luang tapi malah menjadi menyita waktu Baekhyun sepenuhnya.

"Kau tau sayang, sebenarnya aboenim ada benarnya juga. Dengarkan aku dulu." Ucap Chanyeol cepat ketika melihat Baekhyun ingin menyela perkataannya.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku amat sangat mengerti dan mengetahui bahwa yang kau lakukan saat ini adalah murni dari hatimu, keinginanmu, impianmu dan segalanya bagimu, tapi aku juga amat sangat mengerti dan mengetahui bahwa kau yang saat ini benar-benar tidak bisa membagi waktu. Aku sudah tidak bisa membantumu mencari alasan kepada orang tuamu lagi ketika kau harus memotong pelajaran. Aku diutus untuk menjagamu bukan membuatmu melalaikan sekolah seperti ini Baek. Jujur saja aku sangat merindukan masa-masa kita pulang sekolah bersama, menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama, bepergian tanpa harus memikirkan jadwalmu selanjutnya, aku rindu Baek. Maaf jika aku terkesan egois tapi apa aku salah jika aku merindukan kekasihku sendiri, hmm? Tapi perlu kau tau apapun hidupmu, siapapun dirimu, apapun keputusanmu, aku selalu disini Baek, mendukungmu dan selalu menunggumu apapun yang terjadi." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Kau lelah ya?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Lelah? Lelah kenapa?" Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Katakan saja Yeol jika kau lelah bersamaku. Jangan seperti ini. Kau berkata mendukungku tapi tingkahmu tak seperti mendukungku. Jangan bawa-bawa kita yang dulu, manusia itu berubah Yeol." Chanyeol tercengang dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Bukan seperti itu baby. Jangan salah paham dulu." Baekhyun membuang muka.

"Sayang, demi Tuhan aku tak pernah sekalipun lelah terhadapmu. Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu, heum?"

"Sudahlah Yeol, aku lelah." Baekhyun bersiap untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya namun lengannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kemana? Kita belum selesai bicara sayang."

"Lepaskan. Pembicaraan kita selesai. Biarkan aku sendiri." Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dan beranjak pergi dari kelas. Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya dan bersiap untuk menyusul Baekhyun namun pergerakannya terhenti oleh tepukan seseorang dari belakang.

Chanyeol mendongak dan mendapati Kai─yang menepuk pundak Chanyeol─menggeleng lemah menandakan untuk membiarkan Baekhyun sendiri. Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo seolah mencari pembelaan, namun Kyungsoo balas tersenyum dan mengangguk seolah membenarkan tindakan Kai yang mencoba memberikan waktu untuk Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol perlahan, "DIa tidak pernah mendapat hal yang sesulit ini, biarkan dia sendiri supaya dia dewasa dan kita hanya perlu mendukungnya."

"Maaf hyung, kami tidak sengaja sedikit mendengar percakapanmu dengan Baekhyun noona. Dan apa yang dikatakan Kyungie ada benarnya, Baekhyun noona adalah seorang princess dalam artian sebenarnya. Dalam hidupnya pasti banyak ditemukan kemudahan, aku sedikit terkejut melihat Baek noona mau bersusah payah menjalani hidup sebagai model tapi kemudian aku tau itu pasti hal baru baginya jadi setidaknya berikan Baek noona ruang agar dia bisa mengambil keputusan dengan tepat." Jelas Kai.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo serta Kai, "Gomawo. Kalian benar, Baekhyun saat ini pasti sedang bimbang. Dan tidak seharusnya aku ikut memberikan dia tekanan seperti itu."

"Sudahlah hyung, kau sudah melakukan tugasmu sebagai kekasih yang baik. Baek noona pasti mengerti. Yasudah, aku pergi ke kelas dulu hyung, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, arra. Sayang aku pergi." Pamit Kai sambil berlalu dari kelas Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum manis pada Kai yang perlahan hilang dari pandangannya, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol yang sedang menunduk sedih. Kyungsoo mengusap lembut punggung tangan Chanyeol, berusaha memberikan kekuatan melalui sentuhannya. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo sendu dan menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa iya aku lelah Kyung? Apa iya aku sudah tidak bisa memahami Baekhyun lagi?" ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Kau sudah berjuang Channie. Jangan lemah seperti ini. Aku selalu disampingmu, jangan sedih ya." Balas Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo dan semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo balas tersenyum dan menatap Chanyeol seolah berkata 'ada aku disini. Jangan takut.'

Sementara itu langkah kaki Baekhyun membawa Baekhyun menuju atap sekolah. Sesekali dia menengok kebelakang untuk melihat apakah Chanyeol mengikutinya atau tidak. Sejujurnya di hati Baekhyun yang paling dalam terbesit keinginan supaya Chanyeol mengejarnya namun ini juga salahnya sendiri meminta waktu untuk sendiri dari Chanyeol. Terlalu asik beragumen membuat Baekhyun tak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah didepan pintu atap sekolah. Perlahan Baekhyun membuka pintu dan menuju sisi atap yang rindang. Baekhyun duduk bersandar pada dinding kawat dan menutup mata menikmati rindangnya dahan pohon dan angin yang perlahan menerpa wajahnya.

Bel jam pertama membuyarkan keheningan Baekhyun. Namun bukannya bergegas kembali ke kelas, nampaknya Baekhyun lebih memilih kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya dan kembali menutup matanya menghiraukan jam pertama yang sudah dimulai. Angin yang berhembus pelan serta hangatnya mentari membuat Baekhyun semakin terlena menutup mata. Dahan pohon yang rindang melindungi Baekhyun dari terpaan sinar matahari langsung membuat Baekhyun semakin betah berdiam diri di atap. Perlahan namun pasti Baekhyun terbawa suasana dan mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Gemerisik dedaunan, angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya membuat Baekhyun semakin enggan untuk beranjak. Cuaca hari ini begitu cerah, tidak terlalu panas juga tidak terlalu dingin. Kumpulan awan putih berarak tertiup angin menutupi panasnya sinar matahari. Begitu pas menghabiskan hari untuk bersantai menikmati cerahnya awan dan angin yang segar. Bau mint yang begitu segar menusuk hidung Baekhyun menambah syahdunya hari ini. Tunggu? Bau mint? Perasaan tidak ada pohon mint di sekolah, pikir Baekhyun. Seketika mata Baekhyun terbuka dan hal yang dia lihat adalah jas sekolah seseorang tersampir apik menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun.

"Oh putri tidur sudah bangun rupanya." Suara berat seseorang memasuki pendengaran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya yang berada di bahu seseorang untuk melihat siapa pemilik jas dan bahu yang telah membuat tidur Baekhyun sangat nyaman. Oh Sehun─seseorang tersebut─tersenyum tampan melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya kebingungan.

"Sejak kapan kau disini? Dan berapa lama aku tertidur di bahumu?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"30 menit yang lalu dengan tidak sengaja aku menemukan sosok princess yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di atap sekolah." Balas Sehun. Baekhyun terdiam dan memandang lurus kedepan sambil menyamankan diri bersandar pada pundak Sehun.

"Jadi, sekarang seorang princess itu tidurnya di atap sekolah ya bukan di istana?" goda Sehun.

"Diamlah Oh Sehun. Aku sedang tidak mood bercanda denganmu." Sungut Baekhyun.

Sehun terkekeh mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Sehun kemudian merengkuh pundak Baekhyun dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Sehun berusaha membuat Baekhyun nyaman bersandar padanya. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Sehun dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Sehun dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun. Detak jantung Sehun terdengar lembut di telinga Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tidak sadar memejamkan mata dan tersenyum.

Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun tersenyum ikut tersenyum dan merapikan helaian rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. Baekhyun yang senang menerima perlakuan Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ada apa noona? Lagi-lagi masalah orang tuamu ya?" ucap Sehun memecah keheningan. Sehun merasakan Baekhyun mengangguk lemah di dadanya dan Sehun semakin merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun seolah memberi kekuatan.

"Kali ini kenapa lagi? Tidak diijinkan pergi lagi?" tanya Sehun.

"Lebih parah. Aku disuruh berhenti. Mereka pikir aku hanya main-main. Dan aku bertengkar dengan appa." Jawab Baekhyun.

Sehun menghela nafas mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut, "Sudah separah itukah?"

Baekhyun hanya diam menikmati perlakuan Sehun padanya. "Aku sudah mendengar tentang _Ace_ dari Hye Mi eonni. Jujur saja aku tertarik tapi melihat situasi sekarang aku bingung. Kau sudah mengambil keputusan, Hun?" lanjut Baekhyun.

Kini yang terdiam adalah Sehun. Seketika terbesit di pikirannya sosok Luhan yang tersenyum miris ketika dirinya lagi-lagi mengorbankan waktu kencan mereka karena pekerjaan Sehun. Tapi jujur saja Sehun juga tertarik dengan tawaran itu, jika dia bisa masuk ke majalah sekelas _Ace_ dirinya bisa diperhitungkan di dunia modeling. Tidak akan ada orang yang melihat dirinya sebelah mata. Oh tunggu sepertinya Oh Sehun mendapatkan ide kali ini.

"Kita ambil pekerjaan itu noona." Ucap Sehun sambil melirik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun balas menatap Sehun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, meminta penjelasan dibalik keputusan besarnya itu.

"Kalau kita berhasil di _Ace_ orang tuamu pasti bangga dan masalah perijinan kukira akan selesai dengan sendirinya. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal _Ace_ noona, percaya padaku." Lanjut Sehun.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tidak pernah seyakin ini."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita coba idemu." Final Baekhyun. Sehun tersenyum kearah Baekhyun dan kembali merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun membalas hal yang sama sambil menggumamkan kata terima kasih pada Sehun.

Mereka kembali menikmati keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Baekhyun kembali menutup mata untuk sekedar menikmati sejuknya angin dan hangatnya pelukan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun merengkuh erat pundak Baekhyun sambil menumpukan pipinya pada kepala Baekhyun dan sesekali mengecup singkat puncak kepala Baekhyun. Keheningan mereka sedikit terusik oleh bunyi bel istirahat dan tak lama notifikasi pesan muncul dari handphone Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merogoh saku jasnya dan menemukan pesan dari kekasihnya. Seketika Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan fokus pada pesan Chanyeol. Sehun hanya melirik dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Baekhyun membuka pesan dari Chanyeol.

'Sayangku, my baby girl, princess cantikku kau masih ingin sendiri? Ayolah ini sudah jam istirahat aku merindukanmu. Jangan terlalu lama sendiri nanti pangeran tampanmu ini kesepian :'('

Belum Baekhyun sempat membalas pesan baru dari orang yang sama masuk kedalam handphone Baekhyun.

'baby kau dimana? Kenapa belum kembali? Membolos 2 mata pelajaran huh? Mau kuhukum ya *smirk*'

Baekhyun mencibir membaca pesan Chanyeol, baru bersiap ingin membalas pesan lainnya kembali masuk ke handphone Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah frustasi melihat kecepatan kekasihnya dalam mengirim pesan.

'baby maafkan aku. Aku yang salah tidak berusaha lebih memahamimu. Kau dimana? Jangan menghilang, maafkan aku. Ku tunggu di kantin ya akan kupesankan sesuatu untukmu. Kemarilah dan lupakan apa yang kita bahas tadi pagi. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu :'( baby balas pesanku :'('

'Park Yoda pabbo. Bagaimana aku mau membalas pesanmu jika dalam satu menit sudah masuk 3 pesan beruntunmu *pout* aku sedang mencari udara segar. Iya baiklah kumaafkan, aku akan segera menyusulmu kekantin. Pesankan aku makanan enak karena aku benar-benar lapar sekarang *deathglare*'

'ah begitukah? Hehe mian habisnya aku kan merindukanmu. Siap princess makanan enak segera datang? Kau juga harus segera datang, arra? Aku mencintaimu :*'

'aku juga mencintaimu.' Balas Baekhyun terakhir kali dan memasukkan handphonenya kembali ke saku jasnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang fokus pada handphonenya sendiri.

Baekhyun menusuk-nusuk pipi Sehun dengan jarinya yang membuat fokus Sehun teralihkan padanya. "Oh sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, "Ayo ke kantin. Aku lapar."

Sehun terkekeh lalu memasukkan handphonenya kembali ke saku celananya. Mengambil jas sekolahnya yang berada di pangkuan Baekhyun dan memakainya, "Baiklah, ayo beri makan princessku ini."

"Nanti aku mau ke toilet sebentar kau duluan saja. Aku tidak mau makan dengan wajah habis bangun tidur." Sungut Baekhyun lucu sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

Sehun tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit bibir tipis Baekhyun lalu mengusak kepala Baekhyun gemas, "Aku mengerti. Kajja, semuanya sudah menunggu di kantin."

Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya yang sakit sambil 2menggembungkan pipinya, berjalan mendahului Sehun yang terlihat tertawa melihatnya merajuk. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, meninggalkan atap sekolah yang baru saja menjadi saksi kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **K/N:**

 **Monggo 6K+ words, udah panjang belum? hehe**

 **Maaf ini maksa banget, ide ff ini lagi bener-bener stuck gak ada perkembangan, jadi chap ini aku rasa banyak banget kurangnya. Maaf ya.**

 **Anyway selama 6 chapter ini adakah couple yang belum aku kupas tuntas? Kalo ada couple yang belum aku bikinin full moment req aja di kolom review ya, insyaallah ntar kalo emang belum dan ada idenya aku bikinin sebelum masuk ke klimaksnya. Oh ya kalo ada kritik/saran jangan ragu buat bilang ya, sampein aja di kolom review pasti aku baca kok, biar aku juga perbaikan diri, kayak mungkin kayak ceritanya kurang menarik/ terlalu bertele-tele/ terlalu banyak typo/ cerita mirip sama sama ff lain/ dll.  
**

 **always say thank's for your review darl:**

 **(Arifahohse)(riaanita)(riz)(DoadheL)(MollyKim)(ISTRI MASA DEPAN JONG IN)(JonginDO)(hnana)(NopwilineKaiSoo)(Nurul999)**

 **Yang udah Follow and Favorite makasih banyaak yaa -xoxo-**

 **Last... mind to review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: GS, OOC, Typo, Bahasa Campuran, AU  
**

 **.**

 **2016** © **kenlee1412  
**

 **Proudly Present**

 **It's Not Love, Honey  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Singkirkan tanganmu Kim Jong In!"

"Kau ingin punya kekasih yang tidak memiliki tangan sayang?"

"Arrghh bukan seperti itu, tapi ini jangan ahh.."

"Ssstt jangan keras-keras nanti ditegur petugas perpustakan lho."

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal sambil kembali melanjutkan membaca buku. Kekasihnya Kim Jong In entah bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang ketika Kyungsoo sedang sibuk mencari buku untuk dibaca dan berakhir dengan kecupan-kecupan menggelitik dan sedikit ehm remasan.

"Berhenti menggodaku Jongin, aku sedang membaca. Lagipula kenapa kau bisa di perpustakaan? Memangnya tidak ada kelas huh?" sungut Kyungsoo sambil menghalau pergerakan tangan Kai di perutnya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ke perpustakaan? Aku kan ingin menemuimu dan aku membolos hehehe. Aku malas bertemu dengan Park seonsaengnim." Ucap Kai sok imut.

"Perpustakaan itu tempat membaca bukan untuk berbuat mesum seperti yang ada di otakmu itu." Kyungsoo menepis tangan Kai dan bergerak menjauh menuju rak selanjutnya.

"Ayolah sayang. Aku benar-benar rindu padamu." Rajuk Kai sambil kembali mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Mana ada. Istirahat tadi kita sudah makan bersama di kantin dan ini baru-" Kyungsoo melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, "10 menit dari bel masuk berbunyi Kim Jong In. Jadi jangan mengatakan hal yang di luar nalar padaku saat ini." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Kai mendengus kesal dan mengambil acak buku di rak lalu membukanya secara kasar. Wajahnya ditekuk lucu dan bibirnya dicebikkan seperti anak kecil. Tak lupa Kai membuang wajahnya ketika Kyungsoo memandangnya. Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli dan kembali membaca.

Bosan membuka-buka buku secara acak –karena memang tujuannya ke perpustakaan bukan untuk membaca buku- Kai mengambil handphonenya dan mulai asik bermain game. Belum ada 10 menit bermain Kai sudah merasa bosan padahal jika mengenai game Kai bisa berjam-jam asik bermain tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya tapi sekarang dia sudah jenuh dan menutup aplikasi game-nya.

Seketika sebuah ide melintas di pikiran Kai. Dengan tersenyum miring Kai kembali mengambil buku secara acak di rak dan mulai berpura-pura membaca. Kai memposisikan diri sedikit membelakangi Kyungsoo supaya Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui buku yang sedang dia baca.

" **7 hal yang menandakan kekasihmu tidak mencintaimu lagi**. Waaah ternyata ada buku seperti ini di perpustakaan." Celetuk Kai. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya bersikap tidak peduli dan mengacuhkan celetukan Kai.

Kai mendengus kecil dan kembali berpura-pura membaca," **Satu, jika kekasihmu mulai mengacuhkanmu pertanyakan kembali perasaannya padamu**. Waah Kyungie sering sekali mengacuhkanku padahal aku sedang merindukannya."

Kyungsoo tak bergeming dari kegiatan membacanya dan itu membuat Kai memutar malas bola matanya.

" **Yang kedua, jika kekasihmu mulai tidak suka disentuh olehmu bisa jadi terdapat sentuhan 'lain' yang lebih dia inginkan**. Ya tuhan, kenapa pas sekaliii?" Kai memekik kecil sambil melirik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melirik tajam Kai yang sedang menyindirnya dan berdecak malas. Kai terkekeh kecil melihat Kyungsoo sudah mulai merespon dirinya.

" **Yang ketiga, kekasihmu mulai tidak menghargai usaha kecilmu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama**. Ckckck ini baru saja kurasakan." Kai menggeleng kecil sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang mulai tidak fokus membaca.

" **Yang keempat, jika kekasihmu mulai mempermasalahkan hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dipermasalahkan, bisa jadi dia mulai mencari-cari kesalahanmu**. Hmmm... Kyungie terkadang juga mulai seperti ini. 'Jongina kau bau jangan dekat-dekat denganku' atau 'Jongina berhenti bermain game ketika sedang bersamaku' dan juga 'Jongina bisakah kau berhenti bersikap manja padaku?' Heol apa salahnya bermanja-manja dengan kekasih sendiri. Aaah aku baru ingat Kyungie juga pernah mengatakan padaku kalau dia bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih daripada diriku ini, awww" Kai memekik kesakitan ketika Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya menggunakan buku yang dipegang Kyungsoo.

"Ini sakit sayang, kau kenapa sih?" sungut Kai.

"Kau itu yang kenapa? Mana pernah aku mengatakan hal yang seperti itu" balas Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang merah padam antara marah dan malu.

"Iya sayang? Hal yang seperti apa? Bisa jelaskan padaku?" goda Kai sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ugh itu yang baru saja kau katakan tentang... uhm.. tentang... ah sudahlah, terserah!" Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan kembali membelakangi Kai yang tersenyum menggoda kearahnya. Wajahnya semakin merah padam karena kesal dan malu karena Kai berhasil menarik perhatiannya dari buku yang sedang dia baca.

Kai tersenyum lebar sambil memandang punggung Kyungsoo. Kai dapat melihat kuping Kyungsoo yang memerah pertanda kekasihnya ini sedang menahan malu. Kai berdehem pelan dan melanjutkan misi 'Mari Menggoda Kyungsoo'.

" **Yang kelima, mulailah hitung kembali berapa kali kekasihmu mengucapkan kata cinta padamu atau membalas ucapan cintamu padanya, jika dari hari kehari intensitas ucapannya berkurang maka bisa jadi dia sudah tidak merasakan apapun padamu.** Pagi ini Kyungie tidak membalas ucapan cintaku padanya, lalu tadi selepas dari kantinpun Kyungie belum mengatakan cinta padaku. Kemarin sepertinya Kyungie hanya mengatakan cinta padaku ketika akan tidur, oh tidaaakk ini gawat." Kai bersikap sok panik ketika menghitung berapa kali Kyungsoo mengatakan cinta sedangkan Kyungsoo diam-diam ikut mengingat-ngingat ungkapan cintanya pada Kai dan mendapati fakta bahwa dirinya memang belum mengatakan cinta pada Kai hari ini.

" **Yang keenam, kekasihmu mulai kesal padamu yang berlebihan ketika kau melakukan kesalahan kecil terhadapnya.** Ya tuhan, kenapa seperti ini hidupku? Kyungie juga akhir-akhir ini sering memarahi tanpa sebab. Hari ini juga, aku hanya ingin menemaninya di perpustakaan malah aku berakhir dimarahi dan di acuhkan begitu saja. Do Kyungsoo benar-benar daebakk. Hanya Do Kyungsoo yang tega mengacuhkan seorang Kim Jongin seperti ini." Ucap Kai sambil memandang Kyungsoo yang ikut memandang dirinya.

Saat ini posisi mereka sudah saling berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang memandang Kai tajam namun terlihat imut di mata Kai, sedangkan Kai sendiri masih bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Kenapa melotot seperti itu? Aku tau matamu bulat dan aku menyukainya tapi jangan melotot seperti itu nanti sakit." Ucap Kai lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja membacamu. Aku juga akan melanjutkan buku yang kubaca." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membuka kembali buku yang dipegangnya.

"Baiklahh~~ oke dan yang terakhir uhmmm **yang ketujuh, apabila poin satu sampai enam benar-benar kau rasakan dan terjadi tidak hanya sekali maka berhentilah berharap dan segera** ** _move on_** **."**

Kyungsoo seketika mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Kai yang sedang memandangnya serius. Raut wajah Kai yang datar membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang Kai pikirkan. Kyungsoo sedikit ngeri melihat Kai yang memandangnya tajam tanpa ekspresi. Mungkin terlalu lama berteman dengan Sehun tidak baik untuk kesehatan muka juga, pikir Kyungsoo.

Setelah memandang wajah Kyungsoo cukup lama, Kai tiba-tiba menutup buku yang dipegannya dan memindahkan ke tangan kirinya lalu tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan handphone dan terlihat menghubungi seseorang sambil memandang kearah Kyungsoo.

"Oh, ne yeoboseyo Yoona noona."

...

"Ne ini Kai. Uhm noona sedang apa?" Kyungsoo melotot tajam pada Kai yang sedang menghubungi Yoona.

...

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa. Uhm hanya saja, apa siang nanti noona ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajak noona berkencan."

 **BUGH.** "Aww Kyungsoo sakit...aww..aww.. YA...YA... berhenti sayang...aww jangan memukulku...aduuh" Kai memekik kesakitan sambil menghalau pukulan-pukulan Kyungsoo yang diberikan kepadanya. Setelah Kai berucap ingin mengajak Yoona berkencan tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo memukul perut Kai dengan buku ditangannya. Dan kini Kai sedang merunduk kesakitan karena pukulan brutal Kyungsoo dipunggungnya.

"Jahat... dasar Kim Jongin jahat! Aku benci padamu! Nappeun namja! Kim..Jong...In ugh" Kyungsoo berkata sambil terus memukuli Kai yang mengaduh kesakitan. Nafasnya memburu antara kesal, marah, cemburu dan ingin menangis. Walaupun Kai menyebalkan seperti ini tapi Kyungsoo cinta.

 **SRET. BRUGH.** Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang memukulnya dan buku yang dipegang Kyungsoo terlepas begitu saja. Kai mendorong Kyungsoo bersandar pada rak buku dan mengunci pergerakan Kyungsoo. Keduanya saling berpandangan sambil mengatur nafas. Tak lama setelah itu terlihat Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai terdengar isakan kecil. Kai kaget dan melepas cengkeraman tangannya di tangan Kyungsoo. Kai mengangkat wajah kekasihnya dan terlihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Ya tuhan sayang, maafkan aku. Jangan menangis heum. Katakan apa ada yang sakit? Aku mendorongmu terlalu keras ya? Tanganmu sakit? Ssstt jangan menangis. Maaf maaf." Kai berbisik lirih sambil mendekap Kyungsoo erat. Kai mengelus punggung Kyungsoo lembut sambil menenangkan gadis mungilnya yang sedang menangis menahan isakan.

Saat isakan Kyungsoo mulai berhenti, Kai berniat melepas pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo dengan sigap menarik tubuh Kai agar kembali memeluknya. Kai tersentak kaget dan mengeryitkan dahinya namun tangannya kembali bergerak mengelus lembut punggung Kyungsoo.

"Jangan pergi."ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"Ye?"

"Jangan pergi." Ulang Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana. Memang aku mau pergi kemana?" tanya Kai.

"Tadi kau mau pergi berkencan dengan Yoona eonni. Andwaeyo! Pokoknya tidak boleh pergi." Ucap Kyungsoo polos sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kai terhenyak dan kemudian terkekeh geli. Kalau saja saat ini mereka tidak berada di perpustakaan bisa dipastikan tawa Kai meledak karena ucapan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Yak kenapa malah tertawa!" Kyungsoo mendongak sambil tetap memeluk Kai.

Kai menggeleng cepat dan menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. Kai berdehem pelan untuk menghilangkan tawanya.

"Sayang" panggil Kai.

"Heum?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengusakkan hidungnya di dada Kai. 'Bau Kai' pikirnya.

"Mianhe."

"Untuk?"

"Maaf karena sudah mengerjaimu." Ucap Kai sambil kembali menahan tawa.

Kyungsoo langsung melepas pelukannya dan memandang Kai tak mengerti. Namun seketika Kyungsoo paham melihat wajah jenaka Kai dan langsung memberengut tak suka. Dan Kai lagi-lagi harus menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar.

"Jahat!" rajuk Kyungsoo.

"Pfftttt...mian"

"Jadi yang kau menelfon Yoona eonni itu tipuan belaka?"

Kai mengangguk cepat.

"Jangan-jangan sejak awal ini memang tipuanmu?"

Lagi-lagi Kai hanya mengangguk cepat. Kyungsoo mendengus tak percaya. Memandang Kai penuh selidik dan membuang nafas kasar. Kai memungut kembali buku yang tadi sempat jatuh dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ini buku yang kau baca, dan ini buku yang sedari tadi aku pegang." Kyungsoo memandang buku di tangannya tak percaya. Ditangan kanannya terdapat buku 'Molekul dan Persamaannya' yang barusan dia baca, dan ditangan kirinya terdapat buku 'Jenis-Jenis Fauna Australia' yang sudah jelas buku yang sedari tadi Kai pegang.

"Jenis-jenis fauna australia? Dan kau sedari tadi mengoceh hal yang menandakan kekasihmu tidak mencintaimu lagi?"tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Dan lagi-lagi Kai hanya bisa mengangguk sok innocent.

"Demi tuhan Kim Jongin!"Kyungsoo menggeram marah dan bersiap memukul Kai kembali menggunakan buku namun secepat kilat Kai mengambil buku dari tangan Kyungsoo dan menjauhkan dari jangkauan Kyungsoo.

"Stop! Jangan memukul! Buku bukan alat penganiayaan sayang. Lebih baik kita membaca bersama. Chaa...fauna di australia, oh Kanguru, yak Kyung ini imut sekali anak kanguru masuk kantung hahaha mirip kau ketika kugendong didepan hihihihi." Goda Kai.

"Mirip dengan koala bodoh bukan kanguru." Cibir Kyungsoo menjauh sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal.

Kai tersenyum dan menaruh kembali buku yang dipegangnya pada rak lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang memberengut kesal. Ditariknya Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo sayang. Sedangkan Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Kai sambil terus menggerutu tentang betapa menyebalkannya Kim Jongin.

"Dasar Jongin bodoh. Menyebalkan. Bodoh. Aku membencimu."lirih Kyungsoo dalam dekapan Kai.

Kai hanya terkekeh sambil terus menciumi kepala Kyungsoo menikmati wangi rambut Kyungsoo yang menyejukkan pikirannya.

"Kukira kanguru sayang ternyata mirip koala ya? Oh apa perlu kita membuat kantung untukmu lain kali?" goda Kai lagi.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Kai kembali tertawa dan mencium gemas pipi Kyungsoo tak lupa juga ciuman lembut di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Oh tuhan kenapa Kyungie lucu sekali hmm?" ucap Kai sambil mengusak hidung Kyungsoo dengan hidungnya lalu menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. 'Mungil' pikir Kai.

"Jonginie."

"Iya sayang?"

"Aku lapar"cicit Kyungsoo.

Kai mengeryit, "Lapar?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu, "Marah dan memukulmu menghabiskan seluruh tenagaku. Jonginie aku lapaarr"

"Okey okey. Ayo kekantin. Mari kita beri makan my baby girl." Kai menarik lembut tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar dari perpustakaan menuju kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin Kyungsoo dan Kai mendapati Baekhyun sedang duduk sambil bermain gadgetnya. Kyungsoo berlari kecil dan memeluk leher Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Ow, kau mengagetkanku Kyung." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusak rambut Kyungsoo yang sedang bersandar di bahunya.

"Hehehe. Kau sendirian? Kenapa tidak mengajak Junghan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Anak-anak kelas sudah sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Junghan entah pergi kemana, aku malas sendirian di kelas. Menyusulmu ke perpus juga malas. Lagian tadi aku juga melihat Kkamjong berjalan menuju perpustakaan jadi pasti kalian akan sibuk memadu kasih dan aku akan kembali diacuhkan." Terang Baekhyun sambil melirik Kai yang sedang memesan makanan.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk paham dan menarik bangku di samping Baekhyun. Tak sampai 5 menit kemudian Kai datang membawa satu nampan penuh dengan makanan.

"Ini makanannya tuan puteri." Ucap Kai sambil duduk didepan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih Jonginie." Ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung memakan bawaan Kai.

"Kalian memangnya sehabis melakukan hal aneh ya? Kenapa pesanan kalian banyak sekali?" Kyungsoo sukses tersedak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun dan Kai hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memberikan Kyungsoo minuman.

"Kau tau sendiri noona hal 'itu' melelahkan bukan?" goda Kai sambil mengerling genit pada Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mendelik dan menggeleng cepat kearah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum menggoda kearahnya, "Bukan seperti itu Baekki."

Baekhyun tergelak dan mencubit pipi tembam Kyungsoo, "Aku tau. Habiskan makananmu, jangan cemberut lagi."

Kyungsoo melanjutkan makannya dan mengacuhkan Baekhyun serta Kai yang sedang mengobrol. Baru lewat sekitar 10 menit dari arah koridor terdengar derap kaki yang berlari. Ketiga orang itu memandang kearah koridor dengan penasaran dan sedikit was-was siapa tau ada seseorang yang sedang berlari dari guru karena ketahuan membolos. Jika memang benar mereka harus ikut berlari karena mereka kini juga berada di posisi yang sama. Namun kecemasan mereka berakhir ketika melihat sosok Luhan yang terlihat dari arah koridor. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega dan kembali asyik dengan handphonenya. Kyungsoo menggeleng kepala geli karena Luhan membuatnya deg-degan dan melanjutkan aktivitas makannya sedangkan Kai, dia tersenyum lembut melihat Luhan yang melambai heboh kearahnya sambil terengah-engah.

"Oh Baekki! Kyungie juga ada. Anyyeong. Hosh….hosh…" sapa Luhan sambil terengah-engah di pinggir meja.

Kai memberikan minumnya pada Luhan yang langsung diterima Luhan dengan cepat dan diteguknya, "Kenapa berlari-lari hmm?"

"Haaah, gomawo Kai. Aku sedang kabur dari raksasa." Jawab Luhan sambil berlalu menuju tempat pemesanan makanan.

"Apa yang sedang ia katakan?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Kyungsoo dan Kai juga hanya menghendikan bahunya sambil menoleh kearah Luhan yang sedang membayar pesanannya.

"Jadi apa rencana kalian ketika weekend?" celetuk Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan menghendikkan bahunya dan meilirik Kai yang baru saja selesai mengamati Luhan. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo dan ikut menatap Kai yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" ucap Kai.

"Ani." Ucap Baekhyun cuek sambil kembali bermain dengan handphonenya sedangkan Kyungsoo yang ditatap oleh Kai hanya melengos dan kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba dan mengambil tempat duduk disamping Kai.

"Entahlah." Jawab Kai sambil mencomot makanan Luhan yang sukses dibalas pelototan Luhan.

Luhan bersiap untuk makan sampai ada yang mengambil alih makanannya dari tangannya. Ketika Luhan ingin memarahi pelaku pengambil makanan dia sudah dihadapkan oleh sosok Kris yang berkacak pinggang dan memandangnya tajam.

"Xi Luhan. Kau benar-benar. Huh" sungut Kris sambil melotot pada Luhan.

Luhan memasang cengiran sok polosnya dan mengendip-ngedipkan matanya sok genit pada Kris. Kris hanya mendengus dan melengos menuju kursi disamping Kyungsoo.

"Hai oppa. Tidak ada kelas?" sapa Kyungsoo ketika Kris sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Halo cantikku. Kosong dan Xi Luhan yang tidak tau diri ini meninggalkanku dengan setumpuk manusia yang sibuk memaksa untuk menerangkan materi ujian."Sungut Kris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan yang acuh tak acuh.

"Lalu apa masalahnya oppa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kris menjawab setelah menyeruput minuman milik Kyungsoo, "Masalahnya adalah ada 23 anak yang meminta bantuanku dengan materi yang berbeda. Jika Xi Luhan yang manis ini tidak meninggalkanku dengan teganya mungkin dia bisa membantuku untuk mengajari yang lain. Sayangnya aku terlalu picik berharap pada Luhan."

"Yak mana bisa begitu. Lagipula itu hanya akal-akalan mereka supaya dapat berdekatan denganmu. Aku tidak percaya mereka semua belum memahami materi yang diujikan. Kuingatkan kelas yang kita masuki adalah kelas terunggul di angkatan kita. Jadi siapa yang picik disini?" sungut Luhan.

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan berdebat. Lebih baik kalian makan saja. Muka kalian benar-benar seperti zombie." Lerai Kai.

"Haaaahhhh kehidupan kelas 3 memang menyedihkan." Celetuk Baekhyun sambil memandang Kris dan Luhan prihatin.

"Hey Soo-ie minumanmu enak. Apa ini?" Tanya Kris sambil kembali menyeruput minuman Kyungsoo.

"Entah. Itu Jongin yang membelikan. Aku hanya terima minum saja." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ya Kai-ya. Bisa kau pesankan ini untukku?" ucap Kris pada Kai yang saat ini memandangnya tajam.

"Kau tau hyung kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Sudah duduk disamping kekasihku, minum minuman yang kubelikan untuk kekasihku, bersikap manis padanya seolah tidak ada aku dan sekarang menyuruhku membelikan minuman yang kau habiskan sendiri? Waahh benar-benar." Sungut Kai.

"Hahaha…. Bilang saja kau iri denganku. Cepat belikan dan pesankan aku beberapa makanan. Oh mudahnya belikan sama persis dengan yang kau belikan untuk Kyungsoo." Ucap Kris sambil terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Kai.

"Shireo. Suruh saja Luhan. " balas Kai.

"Ck dasar kau dongsaeng kurangajar. Sudah untung kuijinkan berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo. Yak Luhan-ah pesankan aku makanan. Hitung-hitung balasan karena kau meninggalkanku tadi."

"Yak, kenapa jadi aku. Kau kan menyuruh si Kkamjong ini." Ucap Luhan tak terima.

"Sudah jangan banyak alasan, suruh siapa tadi meninggalkanku." Balas Kris

"Arraseo arraseo." Ucap Luhan sambil beranjak pergi melakukan perintah Kris.

"Ah aku baru ingat, salah satu hotel keluargaku sedang melaksanakan pembukaan dapur untuk umum. Dan bintang tamunya chef Byeon Kwan Pil. Aku tau kau ngefans sama chef ini. Datanglah, nanti aku kenalkan secara personal kepadanya." Ucap Kris pada Kyungsoo.

"Chef Byeon Kwan Pil? Wow aku harus datang, kapan oppa? Dimana?" ucap Kyungsoo antusias.

"Weekend ini. Di Gyeonggi. Datanglah bersama Zizi." Jawab Kris.

"Pembukaan cabang baru hyung?" Tanya Kai.

"Yap. Tepatnya di Goyang. Pembukaan hotel baru. Pengenalan masakan hotel kami pada masyarakat Gyeonggi. Terbuka untuk umum dan gratis. Tapi nanti aku akan mengirimkan undangan untuk keluarga kalian dalam acara resminya." Papar Kris.

"Sip. Terima kasih oppa hehe. Jonginie antarkan aku ne. Jeball~~" pinta Kyungsoo imut.

"Apapun untukmu sayang." Jawab Kai.

-INLH-

"Aaaaaaa hyung kau curang!"

"Hahahahahaha…. Katanya gamer, masa seperti ini saja sudah kalah dariku."

"Huh sombong sekali kau hyung, lihat aku tepat berada di belakangmu. Hati-hati hyung eoh."

"Uuuuuuuuu takuut… hahahahaha"

Kai menggeram kesal karena diejek oleh kakak pertamanya, Suho. Ketika dia pulang sekolah tadi entah ada angin apa Suho sedang duduk santai di depan tv. Ketika ditanya, Suho bilang semua pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan dia bisa pulang cepat. Lalu ketika Kai sedang asyik membaca komik di kamar tiba-tiba Suho masuk dan mengajaknya bermain game. Dan disinilah mereka saling mengumpat, mengejek satu sama lain dengan tangan focus menggenggam stik PS dan mata terfokus pada layar didepan mereka.

"Tinggal satu lap dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada gelar gamer tak terkalahkanmu Jonginie" ejek Suho.

"Diam kau hyung. Focus saja pada jalurmu." Sungut Kai.

Garis finish tinggal sedikit lagi, keduanya mulai focus memacu kendaraan virtualnya untuk mencapai garis finish lebih dulu. Hampir sedikit lagi Kai berhasil menyusul Suho sampai….

 **BRAK,** "JONGINIE!"

 **YOU LOSE** , menandakan mobil Suho yang berhasil melewati garis finish sedangkan Kai mencengkeram erat konsol game-nya sambil menggeram marah.

"Luhaaan!" desis Kai sambil melirik tajam pelaku teriakan yang sedang mematung di pintu kamar Kai.

"Hahahahaha…. Yess aku menang Jonginie. Oh Luhan-ah kau datang. Masuklah." Ucap Suho melambai lembut pada Luhan.

Luhan masuk ke kamar Kai dengan takut. Kasi masih memandangnya tidak tau jika didalam Kai dan SUho sedang bertanding dan teriakannya menghancurkan konsentrasi Kai yang sedang berusaha menyusul Suho.

Kai melempar konsol game-nya dan beranjak menuju tempat tidur dan memilih sibuk membaca komik. Luhan menunduk sedih dan beringsut menuju Suho dan meringkuk di dekatnya. Suho hanya tersenyum geli melihat kedua adiknya ini.

"Sudah lama oppa tak melihatmu. Kulihat kau tambah kurus ya Luhan?" Tanya SUho sambil merengkuh Luhan ke pelukannya.

"Aku stress oppa. Ujian semakin dekat." Adu Luhan sambil melirik-lirik Kai.

"Oh ya? Aaaah kau kan sudah kelas 3 ya? Semangat ne. Sudah tau ingin melanjutkan kemana?" Tanya Suho sambil mengusap-usap kepala Luhan lembut.

Luhan menggeleng lemah dan semakin melesakkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Suho, "Oppa, Jonginie marah padaku ya?"

"Eoh? Jonginie? Molla, kenapa tak kau tanyakan sendiri padanya?" ucap Suho

"Luhanie takut. Jonginie seram." Adu Luhan.

"Seram? Tidak apa-apa. Oppa disini. Pergilah." Luhan beranjak dan menaiki tempat tidur secara perlahan.

Kai yang sedang membaca komik hanya meilirik tak acuh Luhan yang sedang duduk manis di sampingnya. Suho mengamati kedua adiknya sambil terkekeh geli bersama dengan setoples camilan.

"Jonginie"

"Hmm"

"Marah ya?"

"…"

"Jonginie." Kai melengos membelakangi Luhan dan lebih memilih sibuk dengan komiknya.

Luhan menghela nafas berat dan memandang Suho meminta pertolongan. Suho hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala menyemangati Luhan sambil sibuk memakan camilannya.

"Jonginie~~~~" Luhan mengguncang lengan Kai untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

"Hmmm"

"Jonginie mianhe"

"…"

"Jonginie…hiks" Kai membalikkan badannya seketika mendengar isakan Luhan.

"Uljima"

"Hiks"

"Lu.."

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Haaah arraseo. Aku maafkan. Jadi berhenti menangis" pinta Kai.

Luhan sudah bersiap menghambur kepelukan Kainamun ditahan oleh Kai. Luhan mengernyit dan bersiap untuk kembali menangis.

"Cium dulu baru benar-benar kumaafkan." Ucap Kai sambil menyodorkan pipinya kepada Luhan.

Luhan bergegas mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Kai dan menghambur ke pelukan Kai. Kai mengusap sayang puncak kepala Luhan sambil terkekeh geli melihat Luhan yang mengusakkan hidungnya ke dadanya.

"Wow drama sekali kalian." Sinis Suho sambil ikut bergabung ke tempat tidur. Menonton Luhan dan Kai sukses menghabiskan satu toples camilan.

"Oppa!" Luhan tersipu malu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai.

"Jadi ada apa kau kemari hm? Bukannya kau sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian?" Tanya Kai sambil mengelus rambut Luhan.

Seketika Luhan bangkit dan menepuk tangannya keras, "Aaah hampir lupa. Weekend ini temani aku ke G-Star Event yaaa. Temani akuuuuu. Tapi jangan sampai ketahuan Sehun. Okee?"

"G-Star ya? Kenapa tidak mengajak Sehun?" Tanya Kai.

"Kau seperti tidak tau Sehun saja. Mengajak Sehun tidak seasyik mengajakmu Jongin, ayolaaah. Lagipula ini musim ujian dan Sehun 100% melarangku pergi ketempat seperti itu. Dan untungnya juga Sehun weekend ini ada pemotretan, jadi presentase aku lepas dari pengawasan Sehun cukup tinggi. Hehehehe. Ya temani aku yaa, jebalyo~~" rayu Luhan disertai puppy eyes andalannya.

"Oke oke oke. Aku akan menemanimu. Dimana?"

"Gyeonggi. Oke aku pegang janjimu. Ngomong-ngomong oppa, tumben kau ada dirumah? Biasanya kau baru dirumah ketika jam makan malam?" Tanya Luhan pada Suho.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai dan aku tidak ada jadwal apapun lagi. Jadi kupikir pulang lebih cepat sepertinya ide bagus dan benar saja aku masih bisa mengalahkan Jonginie walaupun sudah lama tidak bermain game." Jawab Suho sambil melirik Kai yang mendengus sebal.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau masih berpacaran dengan Sehun? Ku kira Sehun sudah berpaling kepada model-model cantik diluar sana" lanjut Suho.

"Andwae! Sehun hanya milikku. Kau jahat sekali oppa mendoakan aku dengan Sehun putus" ucap Luhan sambil cemberut.

"Bukan begitu rusa manis. Kan ini hanya tebakanku saja. Secara Sehun sekarang sudah menjadi model terkenal. Aku saja terkadang mendengar beberapa karyawan perempuan di kantor menggosipkan betapa tampannya seorang Oh Sehun. Dan belum ada pemberitahuan juga kalau Sehun memiliki kekasih bukan?" ucap Suho.

"Sebegitu terkenalkah Sehun, hyung" Tanya Kai.

Suho mengangguk mantap. Luhan yang mendengar pernyataan Suho menjadi diam. Hal yang dia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Sehun selalu melarang dirinya untuk menemui Sehun ditempat kerja karena Sehun takut jika Luhan terkena gossip karena dirinya. Dan Sehun takut penggemar Sehun akan bertindak diluar batas karena mengetahui jika Luhan adalah kekasihnya. Jadi sampai sekarang keberadaan Luhan sebagai kekasih Sehun hanya manajer Sehun sendiri yang tau.

"Lu? Gwaenchana?" ucapan Suho membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"Eoh? Eum. Aku tidak apa-apa oppa. Sepertinya aku harus mulai mempersiapkan diri karena sepertinya Sehun semakin terkenal. Hehe" ucap Luhan sendu.

"Aku disini Lu, jangan sedih." Hibur Kai.

"Mianhe. Oppa tidak bermaksud memperkeruh suasana. Mianhe hm? Mungkin Sehun tega menyembunyikanmu karena dia ingin menjaga keselamatanmu Lu. Kau tau kan fans seperti apa? Apalagi Sehun tidak bisa menjagamu 24jam penuh. Jadi kau hanya perlu percaya pada Sehun, arrachi?" ucap Suho menenangkan Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum manis. Apa yang dikatakan Suho benar-benar merasuk ke pikirannya. Selama ini Sehun tidak pernah berbohong tentang hubungan mereka. Sehun hanya lebih berhati-hati dalam bersikap. Ini juga demi kebaikan mereka sendiri.

"Naah sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah membuat rusa manisku sedih, oppa buatkan kudapan special untukmu. Ayo turun kita ke dapur. Oppa akan membuatkan apapun yang adik manis oppa minta" lanjut Suho.

"Benarkah oppa? Oke, aku sudah lama tidak mencicipi masakan oppa. Ayo oppa buatkan sesuatu untukku." Luhan melonjak kegirangan diatas kasur sampai kedua lelaki yang sedang duduk diatas kasur ikut bergoyang.

"Wow slow down Lu, kau membuatku pusing" keluh Kai.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar oppa. Ayooo." Luhan menarik tangan Suho dari kasur dan membawanya turun ke dapur. Suho hanya menuruti apa yang Luhan lakukan padanya dan Kai hanya menggeleng maklum pada tingkah Luhan yang absurd itu.

-INLH-

Malamnya Kai dan Suho sedang menonton tv bersama. Kedua kakak beradik ini sibuk duduk di sofa dan saling menindih kaki satu sama lain sambil merangkul satu toples camilan di tangannya masing-masing. Keduanya focus pada acara televisi sambil tertawa geli karena lelucon dalam acara tersebut, sampai handphone Kai yang tergeletak di meja bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Kai meletakkan camilannya dan melap tangannya pada celana Suho yang kemudian dibalas oleh tendangan penuh 'cinta' oleh Suho.

Kai terkekeh pelan sambil membuka pesan masuk yang ternyata dari Kyungsoo dan ketika membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo, Kai seketika terdiam dengan wajah pucat pasi.

'Mati aku, bagaimana bisa aku lupa dan membuat janji dengan Luhan sedangkan aku sudah ada janji dengan Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu?! Ah sial! Sial! Haduh bagaimana ini.' Batin Kai frustasi.

Kai memegang handphonenya dengan kedua tangan sambil mendesis kebingungan. Sungguh Kai benar-benar lupa jika tadi siang dia sudah menyanggupi pergi dengan Kyungsoo. Suho yang melihat Kai gugup mengernyitkan dahi dan menendang kecil pinggang Kai. Kai tersentak dan menoleh tajam pada Suho.

"Kenapa kau? Kenapa tegang sekali? Kau kena masalah ya? Ya! Katakan padaku masalah apalagi yang kau perbuat Kim Jongin. Demi Tuhan kau sudah besar berhenti membuat masalah dan bersikaplah dewasa. Aku benar-benar menunggumu untuk membantuku kerja di perusahaan. Aku membesarkanmu bukan untuk menjadi berandalan tengik. Aku-"

"Haish hyung diamlah. Kau benar-benar cerewet. Aku tidak sedang terkena masalah serius. Hanya ada sedikit hal yang harus aku tangani. Aku tidak pernah membuat masalah hyung jangan berlebihan. Dan satu lagi aku bukan berandalan tengik hyung!" sungut Kai sambil berlalu menuju taman samping rumahnya.

Arah pandang Suho mengikuti Kai yang terburu-buru menuju taman sambil sesekali memandangi handphone ditangannya dengan cemas. Suho menatap Kai yang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di luar dan Suho hanya menghendikkan bahunya tak peduli lalu kembali focus pada televisinya.

Diluar Kai sedang berpikir keras mencari jalan keluar masalah ini. Dibaca sekali lagi pesan kekasihnya yang baru saja dia terima.

 **From: Baby girl**

 **Hai sayang, jangan lupa besok pagi temani aku ke acaranya Kris oppa ne. Kau kan tadi sudah berjanji, hehe. Btw, Jonginie sedang apa? Aku rindu~~**

Kai membuang nafas keras dan mengadahkan kepalanya. Sejenak memejamkan mata untuk mencari cara membatalkan acara dengan kekasihnya tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Maafkan Kai tapi G-Star event bersama Luhan lebih menarik di mata Kai dibandingkan ke acara masak memasak.

 **To: Baby girl**

 **Eum baby, sebenarnya baru saja aku ingin memberimu kabar kalau sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu besok, bagaimana jika esok paginya? Hari minggu?**

 **From: Baby girl**

 **Eoh, sebentar kutanyakan pada Kris oppa dulu ne** **J** **memangnya Jonginie kenapa tidak bisa mengantarku besok? Ada acara lain?**

 **To: Baby girl**

 **Geure. Tanyakan dulu saja dengan Kris hyung. Eum, besok aku harus mengantar eomma ke Busan. Mianhe.**

Tangan Kai sedikit bergetar ketika mengirim pesan yang terakhir pada Kyungsoo. Hatinya terus meminta maaf karena terpaksa berbohong pada Kyungsoo. Kai menunggu balasan dari Kyungsoo selama 10 menit dengan harap-harap cemas. Dalam hati dia berdoa supaya semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencananya.

 **From: Baby girl**

 **Mianhe Jonginie menunggu lama ya? Kris oppa baru saja membalas pesanku eeuuumm kata Kris oppa, chef Byeon Kwan Pil hanya datang besok pagi saja, untuk hari minggunya sudah diganti chef lain dari luar negeri yang aku tidak tau. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus datang besok pagi** **L**

 **To: Baby girl**

 **Gwaenchana. Kau ingin sekali bertemu dengan chef Byeon Kwan Pil ya baby?**

 **From: Baby girl**

 **Eum. Chef Byeon Kwan Pil sedang hot-hot nya. Apalagi resep terbarunya, aku suka sekali. Jonginie tidak bisa mengantarku ya? Yasudah tidak apa-apa, nanti aku berangkat sendiri atau bersama Zizi saja. Jonginie tidak usah merasa bersalah toh Jonginie mengantar eomma kan? Lusa akan kubuatkan bekal dari ilmu yang kudapat dari chef Byeon Kwa Pil? Otte?**

 **To: Baby girl**

 **Kau suka resepnya atau suka chef Byeon Kwan Pil nya heum? Jinjja? Jangan pergi sendiri, pergilah bersama Zizi. Nanti kusampaikan pada Zizi supaya menjagamu.**

 **From: Baby girl**

 **Hehehehehe. Jonginie saranghae *bbuing bbuing* arraseo. Nanti aku berangkat bersama Zizi. Jonginie hati-hati besok ne. Jangan ngebut bawa mobilnya. Ingat kau pergi bersama eomma bukan bersama Sehun *pout***

 **To: Baby girl**

 **Hahahahaha. Arraseo sayangkuu :*besok mau kuantar ketempat Zizi?**

 **From: Baby girl**

 **Tidak usah, nanti aku bertemu dengan Zizi di stasiun saja. Sudah lama aku tidak naik bis hehe. Kau kan selalu mengantarku kemana-mana jadi aku sudah tidak pernah naik bis lagi. Padahal kan aku suka naik bis *pout***

 **To: Baby girl**

 **Untuk apa naik bis jika ada aku? Bilang saja kau ingin bertemu dengan trainee-trainee tampan kan? Bis yang kau naiki kan searah dengan agensi milik Baek noona -_-**

 **From: Baby girl**

 **Aniiooooo sudahlah. Aku kan hanya cinta Jonginiehehehe. Jonginie tidur sana, aku juga ingin tidur, hati-hati pergi bersama eomma, jika pergi ke tempat halmeoni sampaikan salamku padanya.**

 **To: Baby girl**

 **Eum. Aku minta maaf ya sayang tidak bisa mengantarmu. Jinjja mianhe. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.**

 **From: Baby girl**

 **Hey jangan seperti itu** **J** **aku tidak apa-apa kok, eomma lebih penting dibanding aku. Aku memacarimu bukan untuk sebagai supirku jadi tidak usah merasa bersalah sampai seperti itu hanya karena tidak bisa mengantarku. Gwaenchana, aku tidak se-egois itu kok ;) Aku mencintai Jonginie apapun diri Jonginie dan aku menerima Jonginie apapun keadaan Jonginie. Jadi berhenti merasa bersalah hanya hal sepele seperti ini. Aku kekasihmu bukan anakmu yang harus kau antar kemana-mana. Arrachi? Sudah ya aku sudah mengantuk, jaljayo sayangku :* saranghae :***

 **To: Baby girl**

 **Jaljayo cintaku, nado saranghae, jeongmal saranghae :***

Hati Kai mencelos membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo. Sungguh setelah ini dia berjanji tidak akan menduakan Kyungsoo lagi. Dia berjanji tidak akan membohongi Kyungsoo lagi. Dia berjanji akan selalu menomor satukan Kyungsoo. Kai benar-benar merasa bersalah yang teramat sangat pada Kyungsoo. Sudah terlalu sering dia membohongi Kyungsoo. Sudah terlalu sering dia menomor sekiankan Kyungsoo dibanding lainnya. Terutama Luhan. Kai sekali lagi berjanji setelah ini dia akan benar-benar membatasi dirinya terhadap Luhan. Dia akan benar-benar mementingkan Kyungsoo daripada Luhan. Kim Jongin berjanji.

-INLH-

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju stasiun. Tadi dia berangkat terlalu pagi jadi kemungkinan Zizi belum datang. Kyungsoo duduk di bangku dekat stasiun sambil mengirim pesan pada Zizi untuk tidak usah terburu-buru. Tadinya dia sudah ditawari untuk diantar Chanyeol karena hari ini Chanyeol tidak ada kencan dengan Baekhyun tapi dia sudah lebih dulu membuat janji berangkat bersama Zizi lagipula dia tidak pamit berangkat dengan Chanyeol. Jika Kai sampai tau dia berangkat dengan Chanyeol bisa-bisa Kai melarangnya pergi.

Sambil menikmati paginya di stasiun, Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekililing dan mendapati poster yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Kyungsoo beranjak sejenak mendekati poster tersebut dan membacanya sekilas.

"Waah pameran game. Kenapa Kai tidak datang ya? Apa dia tidak tau? Di Gyeonggi juga?"

"Eonni sedang apa?" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dibelakangnya Zitao sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya, "Pagi eonni, sudah menunggu lama?"

"Eoh Zizi kukira siapa. Pagi Zizi, ani, baru sekitar 10 menit disini." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil kembali membaca poster.

"G-star Event ya?" gumam Zizi disamping Kyungsoo.

"Zizi tau ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sedikit eonni. Pameran game bukan? Disitu juga dijual game-game yang baru saja rilis, ajang pameran game. Ravi, Sehun dan Kai sering sekali membicarakan itu dikelas, Zizi hanya mendengarkan saja. Eoh, apa Kai pergi kesini sehingga tidak bisa mengantar eonni?" Tanya Zitao kemudian.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Dia mengantar eommanya ke Busan, dan aku juga heran dia tidak menyinggung soal pameran ini denganku. Padahal sepertinya ada beberapa kaset yang bulan ini dirilis dan Kai benar-benar menunggunya."

"Benarkah?" ucap Zitao tak percaya.

"Sehabis dari Kris oppa mau menemaniku pergi kesini Zi? Siapa tau aku bisa membelikan Kai beberapa kaset yang ditunggunya" Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Bucheon ya? Sekitar 30 menit menggunakan bus dari Goyang. Tapi cukup lama jika kita pulang ke Seoul dari Bucheon. Eonni tak apa pulangsedikit malam?" Tanya Zitao

"Gwaenchana Zi. Eonni sudah besar jadi eonni bisa menjaga diri. Ya ya ya temani yaa?" rajuk Kyungsoo imut.

"Arraseo. Zizi akan menemani eonni. Wah si kkamjong itu benar-benar beruntung mendapatkanmu eonni."

"Hehehe. Gomawo. Yasudah ayo pergi sebelum siang." Ajak Kyungsoo sambil menggandeng lengan Zizi kedalam stasiun.

Sementara itu di mobil Kai, Luhan sedang menerima telfon dari Sehun. Kai melirik Luhan sejenak dari ekor matanya dan kembali focus menyetir.

"Iya Sehunnie sayang. Aku pergi hanya sebentar, hanya berkeliling taman sebentar dengan Kai. Aku juga butuh refreshing Sehun. Iya iya nanti ketika kamu datang aku sudah dirumah. Jam berapa? Oke oke. Sudah tutup telfonya dan kembali bekerja. Nee. Love you too. Bye"

"Jadi?" Tanya Kai.

"Kita pergi. Tapi rencana awal berubah, kita terpaksa tidak bisa menonton malam puncaknya. Sehun selesai pemotretan jam 8 malam. Jadi bisakah kita pulang sebelum jam 8 malam, Jongin?" bujuk Luhan.

"Arraseo. Kau juga lusa ujian bukan? Aku sebenarnya sedikit menyesal menyetujui ajakanmu pergi memang benar kata Sehun seharusnya hari ini kau belajar untuk ujianmu besok." Ucap Kai.

"Yak kepalaku bisa botak jika tiap hari harus belajar. Aku kan butuh hiburan. Aku sudah bosan belajar. Aku jamin nilai ujianku tidak akan turun dan saat ini pun aku siap jika harus tes masuk SNU." Ujar Luhan sombong.

"Ck. Mulut besar. Kupegang kata-katamu. Awas kalau kau gagal." Jawab Kai sambil mengusak rambut Luhan.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar satu jam Kai dan Luhan sampai ditempat tujuan mereka. Acara sudah dimulai dan Kai bergegas mencari tempat parkir untuk memarkirkan mobilnya. Hari ini dia memakai mobil eommanya. Sebenarnya dia menghindari kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang timbul apabila dia memakai mobilnya sendiri. _Accura_ nya cukup menarik perhatian jika dibawa keluar Seoul. Di Seoul saja sudah sedikit menarik perhatian apabila diluar Seoul. Jadi dia lebih memilih membawa Audi A3 milik eommanya. Dan intensitas dikenali oleh teman-temannya yang tidak sengaja bertemu akan kecil, jadi dia akan sedikit aman.

Kai berlari kecil menuju Luhan dan berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat acara. Hari ini dia ingin memuaskan diri memanjakan matanya sebelum memikirkan cara bertemu Kyungsoo tanpa harus semua terbongkar.

Tak terasa sudah setengah hari Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu menyaksikan demo masak chef Byeon Kwan Pil. Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan bergema di aulahotel milik keluarga Kris. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan tidak menemukan Zitao dimanapun. Tadi Zitao berpamitan ke toilet dan sampai sekarang belum kembali. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi dan Kyungsoo mendapati Zitao menghubunginya.

"Yak neon eodiga?"

'hehehe mian eonni, tadi aku diculik oleh naga gila ketika kembali dari toilet.'

"Aish jinjja, Kris oppa."

'wae?' balas Kris datar.

"Jahat" rajuk Kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan chef Byeon Kwan Pil yang sedang menyalami satu persatu penggemarnya.

'keluarlah, ku tunggu dekat stand makanan ringan. Aku dan Zizi disitu.'

"Tapi oppa aku ingin berfoto dengan chef Byeon dulu."

'sudah kemari saja. Sekarang' **PIP.** Sambungan diputus begitu saja oleh Kris. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo keluar dari aula dan menuju Zitao berada.

"Oppa menyebalkan. Tujuanku kesini kan untuk bertemu dengan chef Byeon." Sungut Kyungsoo sesampainya pada Kris dan Zitao.

"Tunggu disini." Kris berlalu dari hadapan Zitao dan Kyungsoo menuju kerumunan ayahnya bersama kolega-kolega keluarganya.

"Yak, apa-apaan. Sudah menyuruhku kesini dan aku ditinggal begitu saja. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa tahan berpacaran dengannya Zi" sungut Kyungsoo kembali.

Zitao hanya terkekeh kecil dan mengambil beberapa makanan lalu disuapkan ke mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya patuh dan berdiri dengan tenang. Saat ini mereka seperti ibu yang sedang menyuapi putri kecilnya yang sedang rewel.

"Permisi nona-nona" Kyungsoo memutar badannya kearah suara dibelakangnya dan kemudian **UHUK**. Kris kembali kepada Zitao dan Kyungsoo dengan membawa chef Byeon yang sudah berganti kostum menggunakan setelan jas. Demi seluruh koleksi kaset game Kai, chef Byeon berubah menjadi lebih tampan berkali-kali lipat. Kyungsoo sejenak ingin menghapus statusnya sebagai kekasih Kim Jongin.

Kris hanya terkekeh geli melihat Kyungsoo tersedak dan Zitao dengan sigap memberikan segelas minuman kepada Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Nona tidak apa-apa? Maaf jika kedatangan kami mengagetkan anda nona" ucap chef Byeon lembut sambil memberikan beberapa lembar tissue yang dia dapat dari meja didekatnya.

Kyungsoo menerima tissue pemberian chef Byeon dengan malu-malu dan mengucapkan terima kasih yang dibalas senyum manis oleh chef Byeon. Deheman Kris membuyarkan lamunan manis Kyungsoo atas chef Byeon.

"Jadi hyung ini Do Kyungsoo hoobae ku disekolah. Tapi dia sudah kuanggap sebagai yeo-dongsaengku sendiri" Kris menunjuk Kyungsoo yang sedang membungkuk sopan dan dibalas anggukan oleh chef Byeon.

"Dan yang ini kekasihku. Kalian sudah pernah bertemu bukan?" ucap Kris sambil menarik pinggang Zitao dalam pelukannya yang dibalas dengusan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Eoh Zizi ya? Uhm, aku sering melihatnya di sanggar. Dan bangapseumnida nona Do, sekali lagi aku meminta maaf kedatanganku mengagetkanmu." Ucap chef Byeon manis kearah Kyungsoo.

"Gwaenchana chef Byeon. Aku saja yang kurang berhati-hati. Chef Byeon bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo saja." Balas Kyungsoo tak kalah manis.

"Oh baiklah, Kyungsoo-ssi." jawab chef Byeon.

"Yak Kyungsoo-ya ingat Kai dirumah, yang ini jangan kau embat juga." Celetuk Kris.

"Oppa! Aku tidak menggoda chef Byeon" cicit Kyungsoo malu.

"Hahaha arraseo arraseo, bagaimana tadi seminar masaknya?" Tanya Kris kemudian.

"Menyenangkan. Gomawo oppa sudah mendatangkan chef Byeon, aku sangat puas mendapatkan ilmu dari chef Byeon. Chef Byeon terima kasih untuk ilmunya." Ujar Kyungsoo antusias

"Hahahaha, ne sama-sama Kyungsoo-ssi. Aku juga senang menjumpai peserta sepertimu. Kau tau Kris, diantara peserta yang lain, hanya Kyungsoo-ssi yang sangat kritis terhadap resepku. Aku seperti sedang menguji resep pada pembimbingku sendiri, hahahaha" jawab chef Byeon.

"Oh, benarkah? Wajar saja, putri kesayangan Nyonya Do yang terhormat." Ledek Kris dengan bangga.

"Nyonya Do? Pemilik Do's House Factory?" Tanya chef Byeon kaget.

"Oppa sedang bertemu putri tunggalnya." Celetuk Zitao sambil menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo pelan.

"Waah pantas saja. Ah mianhamnida Kyungsoo-ssi, saya tidak mengenali Kyungsoo-ssi" ucap chef Byeon sopan sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Aah gwaenchana chef Byeon jangan seperti itu. Saya tidak apa-apa." Ujar Kyungsoo sedikit gugup karena tiba-tiba chef Byeon jadi bersikap kembali formal padanya.

"Waah sampaikan salamku pada Nyonya Do ne Kyungsoo-ssi. Beliau sangat berarti dihidup saya. Dulu ketika saya pelatihan di Amerika, beliau lah yang memberi banyak nasehat sehingga saya bisa seperti sekarang." Ucap chef Byeon

"Ne. nanti saya sampaikan." Jawab Kyungsoo sopan.

"Datanglah besok ke peresmian resmi hyung, kau pasti akan bertemu Nyonya Do. Tidak hanya anaknya yang berteman dekat, keluarga kami pun dekat." Ujar Kris.

"eoh? Benarkah? Wah kebetulan sekali, aku menunggu besok."

"Sebelum berpisah mau berfoto bersama?" celetuk Zitao sambil mengacungkan handphonenya.

"Tentu saja" disambut hangat oleh chef Byeon.

Mereka memposisikan diri sebaik mungkin didepan kamera. Kris diujung kiri lalu sebelah kanannya Zitao yang dirangkul mesra oleh Kris, sebelahnya lagi Kyungsoo yang berdekatan dengan chef Byeon di sebelah kanannya. Kamera dipegang oleh Kris dan mengambil gambar sebagus mungkin. Setelah beberapa jepretan mereka menyudahi acara wefie-nya karena Kris harus mengembalikan chef byeon pada ayahnya.

Chef Byeon berpamitan pada ZItao dan Kyungsoo. Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu lagi di lain waktu. Dan chef Byeon juga berjanji akan mengunjungi kediaman Nyonya Do dan mengajak Kyungsoo memasak bersama. Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias dan menunggu hari itu datang. Selepas chef Byeon dan Kris pergi, Kyungsoo melirik handphonenya dan mendapati sudah pukul 3 sore.

"Zi, kau jadi menemaniku ke Bucheon?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Oh, G-Star ya? Kajja eonni, tapi sebentar aku mengabari Kris oppa dulu." Jawab Zitao sambil mengirim pesan pada Kris. Diujung sana Kris menawari member tumpangan tapi Zitao tolak karena dia tau keberadaan Kris masih dibutuhkan disini.

"Kajja eonni, kita pergi. Mau naik bus?" ucap Zitao kemudian.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai berjalan beriringan bersama Zitao keluar dari lobi hotel menuju halte bis terdekat. Kyungsoo sesekali menggumam tentang koleksi kaset game milik Kai dan terkadang bertanya pada Zitao mengenai game yang sedang rilis bulan ini. Mereka terus mengobrol membicarakan beberapa judul game yang sekiranya disukai oleh Kai.

Sementara itu di lokasi G-star event, Kai dan Luhan sedang bersenang-senang menikmati pertunjukan yang ada. Tak jarang mereka tertawa bersama dan saling menggoda satu sama lain. Skinship diantara mereka juga tak pernah absen dilakukan. Mungkin orang-orang disekitar mereka menganggap bahwa Kai dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan.

Sesampainya di lokasi pameran, Zitao dan Kyungsoo bergegas masuk kedalam. Kyungsoo menarik-narik tangan Zitao untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Zitao hanya menggelengkan kepala geli melihat antusias Kyungsoo membelikan sesuatu untuk Kai. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi Kyungsoo banyak sekali mencari referensi game-game terbaik dan terkenal bulan ini. Zitao yakin ketika suatu saat Kai tidak masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari atau Kai tak focus di sekolah pasti gara-gara hadiah dari Kyungsoo.

Didalam ramai sekali orang berlalu lalang. Suara bising music dan suara-suara efek dari game yang sedang dimainkan terdengar saling bersaut-sautan. Kyungsoo memandang takjub isi gedung dengan seksama tak pernah menyangka jika pameran game bisa semeriah dan semenarik ini. Kai tidak pernah sekalipun mengajaknya ke ajang seperti ini. Kai jika tidak terlalu suka jika Kyungsoo terlalu antusias pada game. Kai tidak suka jika Kyungsoo mengacuhkannya.

"Eonni mau ke stand yang sebelah mana dulu? Barang yang kau cari ada diujung sebelah kananmu dan ujung sebelah kirimu" ujar Zitao membuyarkan atensi Kyungsoo pada sekeliling.

"Eoh? Eumm, kita ke ujung kanan saja dulu ne, sepertinya disana ada stand makanan aku ingin mencobanya hehehe" Zitao menggeleng geli melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar bak anak kecil.

Kyungsoo dan Zitao melangkah menuju stand diujung sana. Melewati beberapa kerumunan orang yang sedang menyaksikan adu tanding game. Zitao sampai harus menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo supaya Kyungsoo tidak sampai terpisah darinya di kerumunan manusia yang berlalu lalang. Mereka tak menyadari salah satu kerumunan yang mereka lewati ada Kai dan Luhan yang sedang bersenda gurau disitu.

Kai dan Luhan juga menikmati 'kencan' mereka saat ini. Terkadang Luhan yang bermanja-manja pada Kai atau terkadang Kai yang sibuk menggoda Luhan. Mereka juga membeli beberapa kaset game dan juga beberapa barang couple yang berbau tokoh virtual favorite mereka. Seperti saat ini Luhan sedang sibuk memilih jaket …

"Pink dengan biru, otte? Bagus kan?"

Kai menoleh sejenak pada 2 jaket yang sedang Luhan tunjukan padanya, "Aku biru?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias dan dibalas gelengan keras oleh Kai.

"Aaah waeyo? Ini baguuuss Kai"

"Kau oke pink tapi aku biru? Nope. Lebih bagus hitam." Ujar Kai sambil menunjukkan jaket pilihannya pada Luhan.

Luhan memberengut kesal dan merampas jaket pilihan Kai lalu menaruhnya kembali ke tempatnya, "Pilih biru atau aku beli pink semua?"

Ucapan horror Luhan sukses membuat Kai mengangguk setuju dan membuahkan teriakan kegirangan Luhan. Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil mengecup pipi Kai dan membawa kedua jaket tersebut ke kasir. Kai hanya menghela lesu dan mengikuti Luhan ke kasir.

"Sudah selesai?" ucap Kai selepas membayar belanjaan Luhan.

"Sebenarnya sudah semua, tapi aku masih belum ingin pulang." Jawab Luhan lesu.

"Oke. Kita tidak akan pulang dulu, mau makan?" tawar Kai sambil mengelus rambut Luhan yang lembut.

"Aku masih kenyang, mau menemaniku ketempat aksesoris?" Tanya Luhan

"Boleh. Ada yang ingin kau beli disana?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin melihat-lihat. Yasudah ayo." Luhan menarik tangan Kai menuju tempat aksesoris diujung sebelah kiri gedung.

Sementara itu Zitao dan Kyungsoo baru saja selesai membeli barang-barang yan mereka cari. Kyungsoo terlihat puas dan senang melihat beberapa paper bag ditangannya. Dia sungguh tak sabar melihat reaksi Kai ketika Kyungsoo menyerahkan pada Kai. Zitao yang melihat Kyungsoo senyum-senyum sendiri hanya menggeleng maklum.

"Eonni ada yang ingin kau beli lagi?" Tanya Zitao.

Kyungsoo kembali menilik isi dari paper bag di tangannya, "Sepertinya sudah cukup. Zizi ingin pulang sekarang?"

"Kalau eonni ingin pulang naik kereta sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang,aku takut kita akan ketinggalan bus sore dan eonni bisa kemalaman sampai rumah." Saran Zitao.

"Baiklah. Lagipula semua yang aku cari sudah ditanganku, kurasa tak apa kalau kita pulang sekarang." Ucap Kyungsoo dan dibalas oleh anggukan Zitao.

"Tapi eonni aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya, eonni tunggu disini saja. Aku tak akan lama." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti dan mempersilahkan Zitao untuk pergi ke kamar kecil.

Sambil menunggu Zitao yang pergi ke kamar mandi, Kyungsoomelihat-lihat beberapa aksesoris di depannya. Kyungsoomelihqt beberapa gantungan kunci couple yang lucu tapi tidak ada yang sesuai selera Kai jadi ia urungkan untuk membeli sepasang. Ketika Kyungsoosedang melihat bandanadia samar-samar mendengar suara Kai yang sedang tertawa. Kyungsoo pikir itu efek rindu sampai suara orang lain terdengar seperti suara Kai, namun semakin lama suaranya semakin terdengar jelas. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk mencari sumber suara namun ia tak menemukan sosok Kai disekitarnya. Kyungsoomengendikkan bahunya dan berpindah tempat ke rak bandana selanjutnya. Kyungsoo mengambil satu bandana yang manis dan mencobanya di depan kaca kecil di depannya. Ketika Kyungsoo sedang merapikan bandana yang sedang ia pakai tiba-tiba tubuh Kyungsoo membeku melihat pantulan gambar di cermin. Bukan, bukan karena betapa manisnya Kyungsoo ditambah bandana yang juga cantik bertengger di kepalanya melainkan karena sesosok pria tampan yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sedang memakaikan topi kepada seorang gadis di depannya. Kyungsoomemutar tubuhnya perlahan sambil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang dia lihat adalah semu belaka. Namun ketika sekali lagi Kyungsoomelihat di seberangnya memang kekasihnya Kim Jongin sedang tertawa lepas bersama seorang gadis.

Kyungsoo memang polos tapi dia tidak bodoh untuk membedakan mana tubuh eomma Kai dengan tubuh seorang gadis. Dan Kyungsoo yakin 100% bahwa yang sedang diusak kepalanya dengan lembut oleh Kai saat ini bukanlah eommanya melainkan Luhan. Walaupun Kyungsoo tidak dapat melihat wajahnya secara jelas karena saat ini posisi mereka saling berhadapan dan hanya Kai yang menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoohafal bagaimana bentuk tubuh teman-temannya terutama Luhan.

Saat ini Kyungsoo terdiam. Entah apa yang saat ini ia rasakan. Marah, kaget, kecewa, sedih, tak percaya, semuanya menjadi satu. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Kai tanpa ekspresi berharap menemukan sebuah jawaban atas perasaannya di wajah Kai. Mungkin karena terlalu lama dipandangi oleh seseorang pula, Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan dan melihat sekeliling. Tak jauh beda dengan Kyungsoo saat ini, Kai pun kaget mendapati Kyungsookekasih cantiknya sedang menatapnya sendu di seberang sana. Beribu pertanyaan muncul di benak Kai namun ketika melihat kembali wajah sendu kekasihnya hati Kai mencelos. Kai dan Kyungsoo berpandangan cukup lama, Kyungsoo seperti enggan menghampiri Kai dan Kai sendiri seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Tubuh Kai seketika kaku tak mampu bergerak. Luhan sendiri sedang berjongkok melihat beberapa aksesoris di rak bagian bawah disamping Kai. Luhan tidak sadar bahwa Kai sedang tidak fokus padanya.

Setelah 5 menit saling berpandangan dalam diam, Kai yalang pertama mendapatkan kesadarannya. Ketika hendak menghampiri Kyungsoo di seberang sana langkah Kai terhenti karena Kai melihat Kyungsoo dihampiri oleh Zitao.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget ketika pundaknya ditepuk oleh Zitao. Kyungsoo memutus kontak matanya dengan Kai lalu tersenyum pada Zitao.

"Jadi pulang eonni?" tanya Zitao.

"Eoh. Ayo Zi."

"Itu mau dibayar dulu? Kau cantik sekali eonni menggunakan bandana itu." Puji Zitao tulus.

Kyungsoo meraba kepalanya dan perlahan melepas bandana yang tadi ia pakai, "Tidak, aku hanya mencoba. Kajja kita pulang sekarang."

Zitao hanya mengangguk dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Kyungsoo meletakkan bandana tadi dan sekali lagi menatap Kai yang juga sedang menatapnya sedih. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris dan melangkah keluar mengikuti Zitao.

Ketika Kyungsoo melangkah keluar, Kai bergegas menyusul Kyungsoonamun terlambat. Kyungsoo sudah menghilang dari jangkauan Kai. Luhan yang sedang melihat-lihat pun terkejut karena Kai tiba-tiba berlari.

"Kai? Ada apa?" tanya Luhan ketika berhasil menyusul Kai.

Kai menoleh pada Luhan dan menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Kita pulang sekarang ya, aku takut kau kemalaman sampai rumah nanti ketahuan Sehun."

Luhan melihat arlojinya, "Baiklah, kurasa kau benar. Yasudah ayo pulang."

"Kau pergi lah ke mobil dulu, nanti aku menyusul." Pinta Kai yang disetujui oleh Luhan.

Selepas Luhan pergi, Kai menuju tempat dimana tadi Kyungsoo berdiri. Di situ dia menemukan bandana yang Kyungsoo tadi coba. Kai mengambilnya dan menatap bandana tersebut sendu. Tadi dia sempat memperhatikan betapa cantiknya Kyungsoo menggunakan bandana ini. Kai membawa bandana tersebut ke kasir dan ingin segera menyelesaikan kebohongaan yang ia buat.

-INLH-

"...ni... eonni...EONNI" Kyungsoo melonjak kaget mendengar Zitao berteriak di telinganya.

"Kenapa sih Zi? Kau membuatku kaget." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menggosok telinganya.

"Kau itu yang kenapa? Eonni melamun ya? Daritadi kupanggil tidak menyaut. Kulihat sejak keluar dari pameran eonni sering sekali melamun." Sungut Zitao.

"Ah benarkah? MianheZihehe." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, ayo bersiap sebentar lagi kita sampai Seoul." Ajak Zitao.

Kyungsoo melihat keluar jendela dan mendapati dirinya sudah sampai stasiun Seoul. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mengambil barang-barangnya lalu menuju pintu untuk turun dari kereta.

Sesampainya di luar stasiunZitao mendapati supirnya sudah berada di depan stasiun. Zitao menyuruh supirnya untuk menyiapkan mobil dan diangguki oleh supirnya.

"Eonni pulang denganku ya. Kuantar sampai rumah." Ajak Zitao.

"Tidak usah Zi, aku naik bus saja. Lagipula masih ada bus yang beroperasi. Kau duluan saja. Aku akan jalan ke halte." Tolak Kyungsoo ramah.

"Eonnigwaenchana? Aku tau kau banyak pikiran, dari naik bus sampai turun dari kereta kau benar-benar tidak fokus. Kuantar saja ya. Nanti kalau kau kenapa-kenapa aku yang dimarahi oleh Kai." Rayu Zitao.

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli, "Aku baik-baik saja. Pergilah. Kai tidak akan berani memarahimu. Kau tenang saja. Aku duluan oke. Terima kasih Zi sudah menemaniku hari ini. Hati-hati dijalanne. Anyyeong"

Kyungsoo melambai pergi meninggalkan Zitao dengan sejuta kecemasan di benaknya. Zitaokemudia mengambil handphonenya dan terlihat menghubungi seseorang.

"Eoh, ini Zizi. Kau dimana?"

...

"Kau masih lama? Jika urusanmu sudah selesai segera susul Kyungsooeonni. Dia menolak pulang bersamaku. 5 menit yang lalu dia berjalan menuju halte dekat stasiun."

...

Zitao menutup panggilannya ketika lawan bicaranya juga mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Zitao kembali memandang arah kepergian Kyungsoo dan menghela nafas. Setelah itu Zitao masuk kedalam mobil jemputannya dan pergi dari stasiun.

-INLH-

Kyungsoo duduk termenung di halte. Pandangannya lurus kedepan tak berujung. Kyungsoo kembali mengingat bagaimana perlakuan Kai tadi siang didepannya. Sakit. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo marah tapi sekali lagi Kyungsoo sadar diri bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah menggeser posisi Luhan di hidup Kai. Terkadang Kyungsoo merasa bahwa dirinya adalah selingkuhan Kai. Namun melihat bagaimana cara Luhan menatap Sehun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa terdapat banyak cinta di mata Luhan. Tapi ketika melihat kedekatan Kai dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo merasa jatuh terhempas tak tertolong. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah dan menundukkan kepalanya. Digigit bibirnya kuat-kuat supaya air matanya tak jatuh saat ini juga. Tubuh Kyungsoo sudah lelah namun dia masih harus bertahan sampai rumah. Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Berharap segala gundah gulana di hatinya ikut terbuang bersama nafas yang ia hembuskan.

-INLH-

"Yeoboseyo"

...

"Dijalan menuju pulang. Wae?"

...

"Arraseo. Kututup."

Kai melepas handsfreenya dan menambah laju kecepatan mobilnya. DisampingnyaLuhan tertidur pulas. Hal itu membuat Kai tidak perlu untuk menceritakan yang telah terjadi tadi siang. Biarkan hanya dirinya yang bertanggung jawab. Kai tidak ingin melibatkan Luhan atas kesalahannya.

Sesampainya didepan rumah Luhan, Kai menepikan mobilnya dan melepas safetybeltnya. Kai mengelus pipi Luhan lembut sambil berusaha membangunkan sahabatnya tersebut. Setelah beberapa kali panggilan akhirnya Luhan tersadar.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk dulu?" tawar Luhan ketika Kai bersiap untuk pergi.

Kai menggeleng lembut, "Aku harus pergi. Ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan. Kau segera bersiap. Mungkin sebentar lagi Sehun datang. Ini hampir jam 8 malam Lu."

Luhan melihat arlojinya dan memekik pelan, "Kau benar. Baiklah. Aku masuk dulu ne. Kau hati-hati dijalan. Gomawo Kai. Anyyeong."

Setelah berpamitan Luhan bergegas masuk kedalam rumah dan Kai kembali melajukan mobilnya ke satu tujuan. Rumah Kyungsoo.

-INLH-

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan memasuki komplek area perumahannya. Satpam di depan gerbang sudah menawarinya tumpangan sampai rumah tapi Kyungsoo menolak. Penjaga depan sampai terheran melihat Kyungsooberjalan dari arah halte. Kyungsoo pun sempat dikira korban kejahatan dan hampir di telfon kan kepolisian namun Kyungsoo menolak sambil terkekeh geli. Handphone di tas nya sedari tadi bergetar tanpa henti. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jonginyaang sibuk menghubunginya dari mulai mengiriminya pesan ucapan maaf sampai pesan bernada khawatir karena dia belum sampai rumah. Kyungsoo memang sengaja menggunakan bus terakhir, dia memilih duduk di halte berjam-jam sambil menenangkan pikiran.

Rumah Kyungsoo sudah hampir di depan mata. Dan dari kejauhan pula Kyungsoo dapat melihat sosok kekasihnya duduk di kap mobilnya sambil sesekali berdiri dan berjalan mondar mandir didepan gerbang rumahnya. Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum miris. Nafasnya tiba-tiba kembali sesak. Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan. 'Sedikit lagi Kyungie, hanya suruh Kai pergi dan kau bisa menangis puas' ucap Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

Kai menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekat, ia mendapati Kyungsoo kekasihnya sedang berjalan seorang diri menuju kearahnya. Tanpa sadar Kai menghela nafas lega dan sedikit tersenyum melihat Kyungsoonya baik-baik saja. Baru saja Kai ingin memanggil kekasihnya tapi ternyata Kyungsoo berjalan melewatinya begitu dengan sigap menggapai lengan Kyungsoo dan menghadapkan Kyungsoodidepannya. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dan hanya pasrah saat dia ditatap penuh atensi oleh Kai.

"Chagi-ah" panggil Kai hati-hati.

Kyungsoo menunduk

Kai menghela nafas dan memanggil Kyungsoo sekali lagi .

Dan Kyungsoo tetap menunduk.

"Sayang... Tolong lihat aku"

"Pulanglah" lirih Kyungsoo

"Chagijebal jangan seperti ini. Dengarkan aku dulu oke" pinta Kai sedikit frustasi.

Kyungsoo melangkah menuju pintu gerbang dan menekan bel rumahnya. Kai tersentak kaget dan menatap kekasihnya tak percaya.

"Sayang.. hei" Kai berusaha menarik perhatian Kyungsoo yang sedang menunggu respon orang rumahnya.

'Siapa?'

"Ini Kyungsoobi."

'Ah ne Nona.' Ceklek. Pintu gerbang terbuka.

Kai langsung menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya dan menggumamkan kata maaf di telinga Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis di pelukan Kai. Perlahan Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Kai. Agak sulit memang melihat Kai yang senantiasa mengeratka pelukannya ketika Kyungsoo menarik diri namun akhirnya Kai mau melepas pelukannya namun tangannya masih bertengger di pinggang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berusaha menatap Kai dengan ekpresi baik-baik saja. Namun hati Kai mencelos ketika melihat ekspresi polos Kyungsoo yang terpatri apik di wajahnya tapi tidak sejalan dengan binar sendu di matanya. Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum namun Kai tau itu adalah senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Chagi-ya yang tadi itu-"

CUP

Ucapan Kai dipotong oleh Kyungsoo dengan sebuah ciuman singkat di pipi Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan mengelus lembut pipi Kai, "Selamat malam Jongin."

Kai kembali mencekal lengan Kyungsoo ketika Kyungsoo akan masuk ke dalam lagi. Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas dan mencoba menepis tangan Kai dilengannya namun Kai mengeratkan pegangannya dan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk berbalik.

"Lepas Jongin"

"Shireo"

"Jonginajebal lepaskan tanganku, aku mau masuk."

"Tidak sampai kau mau mendengar penjelasanku."

"Demi Tuhan Jongin ini sakit. Lepas."

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Kim Jongin lepas."

"Jebal dengarkan aku dulu, aku minta maaf telah membohongimu. Yang tadi itu-

"LEPASKAN KAI!" Kai tersentak kaget mendengar Kyungsoo berteriak di depannya. Selama ini Kyungsoo jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah berteriak kepadanya. Namun kali ini Kyungsoo berani berteriak dengan lantang. Kai perlahan-lahan melepas pegangannya pada lengan Kyungsoo dan menunduk menyesal. Ketika Kai akan kembali membuka mulut, dirinya dibuat tercengang oleh ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku lelah Kai. Bisakah kau pulang? Aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Mian. Pulanglah. Datanglah lain hari."

"Chagi-ya..." Kai memanggil Kyungsoo lirih.

Kyungsoo kembali menghembuskan nafas dan perlahan memasuki rumahnya. Kai memandang tak percaya pada Kyungsoo.

"Noona.."

"Kyungsoo noona jebal..."

"Noona jangan seperti ini. Maafkan aku. Noona jangan pergi... NOONA!" Kai berteriak didepan rumah Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil menahan mendengar teriakan Kai yang memanggil-manggil namanya namun Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin sendiri. Merenungi hal yang terjadi hari ini, merasakan sakit dihatinya sendiri, menangis sampai air matanya kering sendiri.

Di luar sana Kai benar-benar menyesal. Kai yakin saat ini ia telah membuat masalah yang benar-benar serius. Karena pertama Kyungsoo tidak pernah suka menghindari masalah. Seberat apapun itu pasti Kyungsoo akan langsung mengajaknya untuk menyelesaikan masalah walaupun nantinya Kyungsoo akan menangis tersedu-sedu didepan Kai tapi Kyungsoo lebih memilih hal itu dibanding harus menimbun masalah.

Dan yang kedua, Kyungsoo tidak pernah sekalipun memanggilnya Kai. Ketika dia memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan Kai itu berarti Jongin adalah orang asing baginya. Dan saat ini Kai sadar bahwa Kyungsoo pasti sedang muak padanya. Kai menggeram frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya kasar. Lampu kamar Kyungsoo menyala namun remang, pasti kekasih cantiknya saat ini sedang menangis hebat dikamarnya. Kai memandang jendela kamar Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendu. Hatinya sakit mengetahui jika Kyungsoo saat ini sedang bersedih dan hatinya remuk mengetahui bahwa penyebab kesedihan Kyungsoo adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo noona mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe. Noona... hiks.. saranghae."

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

-ing chapter 7 hahahahaha

* * *

K/n:

 **Hallo sayang ... hallo readers-nim tercinta silahkan timpuk saya karena ketidak tanggung jawaban saya menelantarkan ff ini hahahaha *ketawa miris***

 **Maaf bukannya lari dari tanggung jawab tapi ternyata semester 6 tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku bayangkan. Semester 6 kemarin engga bisa dibawa santai, aku bener-bener cuma bisa nulis cerita sepotong-sepotong dan itu gak ada beberapa words dan harus aku tinggalin demi tugas yang bejibun subhanallah T.T**

 **Aku gak mau kasih penjelasan apapun cz pasti semua yang aku omongin bakal terlihat seperti alesan di mata readers-nim semua karena ini murni salahku yang gak bisa bagi waktu. jadi aku cuma bener-bener minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya sama readers-nim semua karena kecerobohanku ini.**

 **Daaaaann aku mohon sekali lagi untuk tetep ngikutin cerita ini sampe selesai ya Diusahain engga bakal setelat ini lagi updatenya. Kuharap PPL sama KKN besok bisa kusambi nulis ff wkwkwk tapi kalau semisal sampe chapter 7 aja udah cukup ya aku gapapa kok ku hentikan sampai sini :"**

 **Oh ya MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN BUAT SEMUANYA...**

 **Lastly, jangan lupa kasih komtentar kalian di kolom review, mau marah-marah karena telatnya banget juga gpp T.T**

 **Mianhe... Gomawo... Saranghae -xoxo-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: GS, OOC, Typo, Bahasa Campuran, AU  
**

 **.**

 **2016** © **kenlee1412  
**

 **Proudly Present**

 **It's Not Love, Honey  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari rumahnya dan menghampiri _Camaro_ yang terparkir apik di pelataran rumah. Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil, senyum lebar Chanyeol menyambut pandangan Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum manis.

"Selamat pagi _princess_. Siap untuk ujian hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus jemari Baekhyun lembut.

"Pagi sayang. Tentu saja siap. Hehe" jawab Baekhyun lucu.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah manis Baekhyun.

"Jadi? Apa lagi yang kau tunggu Chan? Tidak ingin berangkat sekolah?" Tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol menggeleng dan Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya kebingungan.

"Aku tidak mau ke sekolah Baek."

"Lalu? Membolos? Hari ini kita ujian Chan. Ayo pergi ke sekolah Channie" rengek Baekhyun.

"Shireo! Aku inginnya pergi ke pelaminan bersamamu Baek" goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersipu malu sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat rona merah di wajah Baekhyun tertawa gemas dan mengusak lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"Ja-jangan mengada-ada pagi-pagi Chan, cepatlah ayo ke sekolah" ucap Baekhyun sambil menahan senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku tebak kau pasti saat ini lebih memilih pergi ke pelaminan bersamaku kan dibandingkan pergi ke sekolah? Mengaku sajalah" goda Chanyeol lagi.

"Yak! Berhenti menggodaku. Kau ini ish. Kau tidak mau mengantarku? Oke, aku akan pergi sendiri" Baekhyun bersiap keluar namun belum sempat membuka pintu tangan Baekhyun kembali ditarik oleh Chanyeol dan kini mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang tipis.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan dan menunjuk bibirnya di depan Baekhyun, "Miss you. Berikan aku _sarapan_ dulu"

Baekhyun mendengus malas dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Ketika Baekhyun akan menyudahi ciumannya tengkuk Baekhyun ditahan oleh Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!" sungut Baekhyun ketika ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Apa? Aku hanya mengambil bayaranku atas batalnya kencan kita kemarin." Jawab Chanyeol sambil membawa mobilnya pergi menuju sekolah.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan chanyeol barusan. Dirinya bertanya apakah Chanyeol akan tetap menciumnya jika mengetahui pekerjaan apa yang dia lakukan weekend kemarin. Baekhyun menghela nafas lirih dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol yang memanggilnya.

-INLH-

Kai berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong kelas 11. Beberapa _sunbae_ menyapanya dan dibalas senyuman sopan oleh Kai. Langkah kakinya kembali ia percepat menuju kelas Kyungsoo. Pagi tadi ketika dia berniat menjemput Kyungsoo, dia tidak menemukan kekasihnya di rumah dan dia mendapat kabar jika kekasihnya itu sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Kai yang saat itu juga langsung bergegas menuju sekolah. Semalam dia sudah tak bisa tidur memikirkan pertengkarannya dengan Kyungsoo, melewatkan sarapan supaya segera bertemu dengan kekasihnya dan kini Kyungsoo kembali menghindarinya.

Sesampainya di kelas Kyungsoo, Kai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas namun tidak mendapati Kyungsoo dimanapun. Kai tetap kembali menelisik isi kelas dengan matanya sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Mencari Kyungie?"

"Ah, iya sunbae. Hyunsik sunbae tau dimana Kyungie?" Tanya Kai pada Hyunsik –teman sekelas Kyungsoo- yang barusan menepuk pundaknya.

"Entahlah, tadi pagi aku sih melihatnya memasuki sekolah, tapi ketika aku sampai kelas sampai sekarang aku belum melihatnya padahal itu sudah 30 menit yang lalu. Mungkin dia sedang di perpustakaan."

"Ah begitu. Terima kasih sunbae, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas saja." Ucap Kai lesu

"Tidak ingin menitip salam atau pesan?" tawar Hyunsik.

"Tidak usah sunbae, nanti aku kembali kesini saja. Permisi sunbae." Hyunsik mengangguk sambil memperhatikan punggung Kai yang berlalu.

"Bahkan tas nya masih tersampir di punggungnya. Mereka sedang bertengkar ya? Hmm" gumam Hyunsik dan memasuki kelasnya.

Kai terduduk lesu di bangkunya dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Zitao yang di sebelahnya memandang Kai kebingungan. Baru saja ZItao hendak memanggil Kai, pundaknya ditepuk oleh Sehun yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke Kai.

"Molla. Datang-datang sudah seperti ini. Kai-ya kau kenapa hmm?" Tanya Zitao sambil mengusap lembut kepala Kai.

 **TUK**

"Yak!" teriak Kai sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena lemparan bolpoin. Kai melihat Zitao terkikik geli dan wajah Sehun yang datar. Kai hanya mendengus malas dan menopang wajahnya.

"Aku tak apa. Jangan khawatir." Ucap Kai kemudian.

ZItao dan Sehun saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk mengerti. ZItao menepuk pelan kepala Kai dan Sehun kembali ke bangkunya. Kai masih menopang wajahnya dengan pandangan ke depan.

"Berhenti melamun. Sebentar lagi ujian dimulai." Tegur Zitao sambil merapikan mejanya.

Kai hanya mengangguk malas namun ikut bersiap mengikuti ujian.

Bel berakhirnya ujian baru saja berbunyi namun Kai sudah bergegas mengumpulkan lembar ujiannya dan langsung berlari keluar tidak peduli pengawas ujian yang belum keluar dari kelas. Sehun dan Zitao hanya berpandangan dan saling melempar tatapan tak mengerti. Keduanya kemudian ikut mengumpulkan lembar jawaban mereka dan pergi keluar menuju kantin bersama Ravi.

Sesampainya di depan kelas Kyungsoo, Kai langsung melongok kedalam dan lagi-lagi dia tidak menemukan kekasihnya berada di dalam kelas. Sempat terpikir olehnya bahwa kekasih hatinya itu membolos namun pemikiran tersebut segera hilang ketika Kai mendapat pesan dari Kyungsoo di handphonenya untuk menemuinya di atap sekolah. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Kai langsung berlari menuju atap sekolah menemui Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedang mendengarkan music lewat earphone dengan buku di tangannya ketika Kai sampai di atap sekolah. Kai terengah-engah sambil mengatur nafas dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyadari seseorang berdiri di sampingnya kemudian mendongak dan mendapati Kai sedang menatapnya diam. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan menyuruh Kai duduk disampingnya.

"Chagi –

"Kau berkeringat Jongin. Habis berlarian? Kenapa harus berlari? Lihat keringatmu banyak sekali." Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Kai sambil mengusap dahi Kai yang penuh dengan peluh.

Kai memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang bekerja di dahinya dan memegangnya. Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Kai dan tersenyum seolah tidak ada hal yang sedang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Ah, aku membawakan bekal untukmu. Bukan hasil dari resep chef Byeon kemarin sih, tapi aku sudah terlanjur berjanji untuk membuatkanmu bekal kan? Chaa ayo dimakan" Kyungsoo melepas genggaman tangan Kai dan mempersiapkan bekal untuk dimakan Kai.

Kai menerima sumpit pemberian Kyungsoo dalam diam dan menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo untuk memakan bekal buatannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan kembali membaca bukunya sembari menunggu Kai makan.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya" ucap kai sambil membereskan kotak bekal Kyungsoo.

"Oh, sudah selesai? Cepat sekali." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil ikut membereskan kotak bekalnya.

Selesai membereskan kotak bekal Kai mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dalam genggamannya dan menatapnya dalam. Kyungsoo memandang Kai manis.

"Sayang.." panggil Kai

"Ya Jonginie?" jawab Kyungsoo imut.

"Aku… Aku ingin minta maaf. Aku minta maaf karena –

"Kumaafkan" potong Kyungsoo cepat.

Kai memandang Kyungsoo tak percaya. Setelah semalam Kyungsoo membentaknya karena kesalahannya sekarang tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo langsung memaafkannya. Kai memandang Kyungsoo bingung yang hanya dibalas oleh senyuman manis Kyungsoo.

Kai menghela nafas dan kembali memandang Kyungsoo serius, "Noona, kemarin itu –

"Arraseo. Aku mengerti Jongin. Aku benar-benar mengerti posisiku. Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf kemarin aku membentakmu. Sekarang aku sudah paham posisiku." Jelas Kyungsoo

"Ya noona kau bicara apa? Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Posisi apa yang kau maksudkan? Noona jebal dengarkan aku dulu ne?"

Kyungsoo balas menggenggam tangan Kai dan menggeleng, "Aku tau Jongin, aku tau. Aku Do Kyungsoo adalah kekasih Kim Jongin sedangkan Xi Luhan adalah sahabat Kim Jongin. Aku benar kan? Jadi berhenti meminta maaf karena aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Noona …"

"Aku paham. Aku bisa apa hmm? Kau kan hanya pergi dengan sahabat kecilmu. Jadi untuk apa aku membuang energi untuk marah? Mau aku berbuat apapun kenyataannya tidak akan berubah. Selama aku masih menjadi kekasihmu dan selama kau masih ingat bahwa aku kekasihmu, aku akan selalu mengerti."

Kai perlahan maju mendekati Kyungsoo. Menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan perlahan mencium kening Kyungsoo lembut. Kedua mata Kyungsoo terpejam merasakan kehangatan kecupan Kai di keningnya. Kecupan Kai berpindah menuju kedua mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam. Kai tidak bodoh jika hari ini kedua mata Kyungsoo sedikit membengkak, Kyungsoo pasti semalam menangisinya yang sudah menyakiti hatinya. Kai mengusak hidungnya pada hidung Kyungsoo dan terdengar kikikan dari Kyungsoo. Kini Kai sudah menyatukan kedua kening mereka dan mata Kyungsoo pun sudah terbuka membalas tatapan hangat Kai.

"Sayangku, cintaku, my baby girl saranghae. Neomu saranghae. Kau tau kan? Apapun yang kau katakan tentang posisi posisi atau apapun itu yang perlu kau tau aku amat sangat begitu mencintaimu. Aku minta maaf karena telah melukai hatimu. Aku janji itu akan jadi yang terakhir baby. Kau bisa pegang janjiku. I love you."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo Kai kembali mengikis jarak mereka dan mendekati bibir manis Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan kembali menyambut ciuman Kai. Bibir keduanya saling bertemu dan saling mengecap satu sama lain.

"Aku pegang janjimu Jongin….."

-INLH-

Kepala Chanyeol menyembul di pintu kelas Baekhyun yang langsung disambut lambaian tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun dan berdiri di depan kelas.

"Ayo pulang Kyungie" ajak Baekhyun sambil membereskan mejanya

"Duluan saja Baek, aku menunggu Jongin menjemputku."

"Eeeiiyyy tumben, biasanya bertemu di depan. Yasudah aku duluan ya, bye bye" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya mengiringi kepergian Bakehyun. Didepan Chanyeol juga melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo dan menggandeng Baekhyun berjalan keluar.

"Mau langsung pulang Bee?" Tanya Chanyeol sesampainya di dalam mobil.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu dan dibalas oleh kekehan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap kedepan sambil sedikit bersenandung yang mengisi kekosongan mobil Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol sedang menikmati senandung merdu Baekhyun tiba-tiba Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan sebuah tepukan tangan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Bee? Kau mengagetkanku"

"Ah mian, tapi aku baru saja dapat ide bagus." Jawab Baekhyun semangat

"Ide apa hmm?"

"Ayo kita belajar bersama dirumahku. Sudah lama bukan kita tidak belajar bersama dirumahku. Hitung-hitung sebagai ganti kencan kita yang batal. Ya ya ya, ayo belajar bersama." Baekhyun merengek sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Chanyeol.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Kita belajar bersama dirumahmu. Sekarang bisa biarkan aku menyetir dengan tenang sayang?"

Baekhyun melepaskan goyangannya dan tersenyum malu. Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusak lembut kepala Baekhyun lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Baekhyun.

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang membaca buku di taman mini rumah Baekhyun sembari menunggu Baekhyun berganti pakaian. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ketika ada derap langkah kaki mendekatinya. Senyum manis terpasang diwajah Chanyeol ketika mendapati Baekhyun datang sambil membawa beberapa kudapan untuk teman belajar mereka.

"Jadi kita akan belajar tentang apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil membantu Baekhyun menaruh beberapa kudapan di meja. Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol sambil bersandar di dada Chanyeol.

"Uhmmmm belajar mencintaimu?" goda Baekhyun

"Bee" tegur Chanyeol lembut

"Arraseo" Baekhyun beranjak dari dada Chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum geli melihat Baekhyunnya yang merajuk imut.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai membuka bukunya lalu mulai belajar bersama. Diantara keduanya memang tidak ada yng lebih unggul dalam nilai, namun ada beberapa subjek pelajaran yang keduanya bisa saling melengkapi. Ketika Baekhyun tidak bisa ternyata Chanyeol bisa membantu Baekhyun begitu pula sebaliknya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun paham bahwa kekayaan orang tua mereka tidak cukup berguna ketika mereka terjun di masyarakat. Sebanyak apapun harta peninggalan orang tua mereka kelak apabila mereka tidak bisa mengolah dengan baik maka hidup mereka pun tidak akan bisa berjalan sesuai dengan harapan mereka.

Chanyeol menghabiskan air didalam gelasnya dan berniat mengisi ulang kembali ketika menyadari sudah tidak ada lagi minuman yang tersisa. Baekhyun menyadari hal tersebut dan menawarkan Chanyeol tambahan minuman yang dibalas ucapan terima kasih oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun bergegas membawa wadah minuman dan pergi menuju dapur untuk kembali membuatkan minuman untuk Chanyeol.

Sembari menunggu Baekhyun mengambilkan minuman untuknya, Chanyeol kembali mengerjakan beberapa soal yang tadi sempat tertunda, namun belum sempat menyelesaikan satu soal handphone Baekhyun yang tergeletak di meja berbunyi tanda pesan masuk. Awalnya Chanyeol menghiraukan bunyi handphone Baekhyun namun dering notifikasi terus berbunyi yang membuat Chanyeol mengambil handphone Baekhyun dan membuka pesan tersebut dengan pikiran bahwa itu adalah pesan yang penting yang harus segera Baekhyun ketahui.

Dunia Chanyeol seakan runtuh melihat pesan yang tertera di handphone Baekhyun. Manajer Baekhyun mengiriminya sebuah pesan gambar. Hasil pemotretannya akhir pekan kemarin. Baekhyun cantik sekali dalam foto tersebut. Tema foto tersebut sebuah pesta pernikahan. Tapi bukan hal tersebut yang membuat dunia Chanyeol runtuh, melainkan sosok disamping Baekhyun yang memeluk pinggang Baekhyun mesra menggunakan tuksedo hitam sebagai mempelai prianya. Begitu serasi.

Oh Sehun. Juniornya. Adik sepupu dari sahabatnya. Teman terdekatnya.

Chanyeol masih terpaku pada handphone Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun datang membawakan minuman tambahan untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengeryit heran pada Chanyeol yang terdiam melihat handphonenya tanpa menyadari kedatangannya. Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol sambil melihat apa yang dilihat Chanyeol di handphonenya. Baekhyun terbelalak dan refleks merebut handphonenya dari tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersentak dan memandang Baekhyun tajam, "Chanyeol, a-aku…" Baekhyun seketika tergagap ketika tatapan Chanyeol begitu menghujam dirinya. Chanyeol memandang tak percaya pada Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun begitu berusaha merangkai kalimat untuk membuat Chanyeol percaya padanya.

"Kau harusnya bisa menghargai privasi orang lain Chanyeol" Oh crap! Apa yang baru saja kau katakan Baekhyun! Baekhyun merutuki mulut egoisnya yang muncul disaat yang tidak tepat. Chanyeol semakin memandangnya tak percaya atas apa yang dikeluarkan dari bibir manis seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh pada Baekhyun dan menghela nafas panjang, "Kau marah Baek?" Baekhyun bungkam sambil meremas handphonenya. Kekehan Chanyeol terasa panas di kupingnya. Chanyeol memandang sinis kekasihnya yang menunduk ini, "Wah aku tidak percaya ini, aku memergokimu namun yang kudapat adalah kemarahanmu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terluka. Baekhyun tahu dirinya sepenuhnya salah disini tapi Baekhyun juga tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak terluka atas segala lontaran kalimat sinis dan tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

"Wae? Kau tidak terima dengan kata-kataku?" lanjut Chanyeol

"Geumanhae Chanyeol-ah" lirih Baekhyun

"Wae? Ada yang salah dengan perkataanku Baek? Kenapa aku harus berhenti? Kau tidak bisa menjawab? Ku ulangi pertanyaanku, kau marah padaku Baek?" ulang Chanyeol

"Chanyeol kumohon berhenti memojokkanku" geram Baekhyun

"Aku tidak Baekhyun. Aku sedari tadi hanya meminta penjelasanmu dan kau marah hanya karena aku bertanya padamu"

"Sekarang jelas kau marah padaku. Apa yang kau marahkan? Aku yang tanpa ijin membuka pesan di handphonemu atau aku memergoki foto itu?" lanjut Chanyeol. Ucapan Chanyeol barusan benar-benar menyentak Baekhyun dari pikirannya. Benar, apa yang sebenarnya dia permasalahkan jika memang sedari awal ini memang sudah salahnya? Apa yang menjadi titik sensitive Baekhyun kali ini? Chanyeol yang membuka privasinya tanpa izin atau Chanyeol memergoki dirinya pemotretan bersama Sehun?

"Jawab pertanyaanku Byun Baekhyun!" ucap Chanyeol tegas.

Baekhyun bungkam. Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya. Dia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan kekasihnya ini. Sebenarnya apakah dia dimata Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak habis fikir Baekhyun tega membohonginya seperti ini.

"Berhenti berfikir dan jawab pertanyaanku Baek!" ulang Chanyeol dingin.

"A-aku ..."

"JAWAB BAEK!"

"BERHENTI MEMBENTAKKU! AKU MEMBENCIMU PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun terengah-engah. Chanyeol kembali tak percaya dengan reaksi Baekhyun. Cukup. Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi dengan Baekhyun kali ini. Chanyeol bergegas membereskan peralatan dan buku-bukunya. Demi Tuhan saat ini Chanyeol berada pada titik puncak kejengahannya pada Baekhyun. Nafas Chanyeol memburu. Disebelahnya Baekhyun mulai terisak. Sungguh Baekhyun pun tidak menyangka dirinya akan membentak Chanyeol. Sisi princess Baekhyun lebih menang dibandingkan oleh segala untaian kalimat penenang yang telah Baekhyun siapkan di otaknya untuk Chanyeol dan semuanya hancur lebur dengan 2 kalimat egoisnya.

Chanyeol sudah bersiap melangkah pergi sebelum Baekhyun menahannya, "Kajima"

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, berbalik dan melepaskan tangan Baekhyun pada tangannya, "Kau membenciku. Untuk apa aku harus berada di hadapanmu? Aku lelah Baek. Aku harus pulang."

Baekhyun menggeleng keras namun Chanyeol tak menghiraukannya. Sedikit lagi dia bertahan di kondisi seperti ini entah hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi. Chanyeol tidak ingin membayangkannya jadi dia bergegas pergi dari rumah Baekhyun dan meninggalkan kekasihnya yang kini menangis terisak-isak. Para pelayan di rumah Baekhyun hanya diam menyaksikan pertengkaran nona mudanya dengan kekasihnya. Mereka tidak berani mendekat walaupun kini didepan mata mereka nona mudanya sedang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memanggil nama Chanyeol yang sudah pergi.

Chanyeol mengemudikan _Camaro_ nya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Genggamannya pada kemudi semakin mengerat sepanjang jalan. Tidak berapa lama Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya.

"Aaaarrgghh!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi sambil memukul kemudinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah penuh emosi. Pandangannya nyalang kedepan mengingat hal yang baru saja terjadi dengan Baekhyun.

Demi apapun Chanyeol ingin menangis sekarang. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa Baekhyun tega melakukan hal ini padanya. Chanyeol merasa tidak pernah sedikitpun melarang Baekhyun melakukan kegiatannya yang memang Baekhyun ingin lakukan. Tapi hanya sekedar memberi tahu padanya tentang pemotretan tersebut. Apa karena Oh Sehun? Apa Baekhyun tidak percaya padanya? Ya, Chanyeol akui dia cemburu dengan segala _skinship_ yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun dan Sehun, apalagi saat ini banyak fans-fans yang mulai menyukai kedekatan mereka dan mendukungnya apabila Baekhyun dan Sehun adalah pasangan betulan di kehidupan nyata. Tapi bukan berarti kemudian Baekhyun bisa seenaknya seperti ini terhadap perasaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang dan kembali menatap ke depan. Raut wajahnya sudah lebih tenang dibandingkan sebelumnya tapi hal itu yang membuat apa yang saat ini dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol tidak dapat terbaca. Melirik sebentar pada handphonenya yang tenang sejak dia pulang dari tempat Baekhyun sampai sekarang membuat senyum sinis tersungging di wajah Chanyeol, lalu memasukkan gigi dan menginjak pedal melajukan mobilnya membelah heningnya jalan.

Esok paginya Chanyeol sudah berada di depan rumah Baekhyun untuk menjemputnya pergi ke sekolah. Ini tidak berarti kejadian sebelumnya terlupakan begitu saja oleh Chanyeol, sama sekali tidak, bahkan pagi ini ekspresi datar tersedia sedari tadi di wajah Chanyeol. Pintu kursi penumpang terbuka pelan dan Baekhyun terlihat memasuki mobil dengan perlahan.

"Pasang sabukmu dan segera berangkat." Ucap Chanyeol dingin.

"Uhm Chanyeolie tidak ingin berpamitan dengan eomma dan appa?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Lain kali saja." Jawab Chanyeol bersama dengan mobil yang mulai melaju meninggalkan halaman rumah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sendiri hanya menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi siap tumpah akibat sifat dingin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobilnya setelah sampai di parkiran sekolah. Chanyeol sudah bersiap membuka pintu mobil ketika dia melirik Baekhyun yang setia duduk di kursi penumpang sambil sedikit meremat sabuk pengamannya yang belum dilepas.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin masuk sekolah aku tidak peduli tapi sebentar lagi bel masuk, kalau kau tidak keluar dari mobilku kau menghambatku Baek." Ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Remasan tangan Baekhyun pada sabuk pengamannya mengerat, dia takut terhadap Chanyeol saat ini tapi dia juga lebih takut menangis di depan Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sambil melirik Baekhyun yang sedang menahan tangis, "Kuberi waktu 5 menit untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, aku tidak ingin terlambat ujian Baek."

"Bisakah kau tidak bersikap dingin padaku?" lirih Baekhyun.

"Tidak." Tegas Chanyeol.

Gigitan bibir Baekhyun semakin dalam mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang pedas. Baekhyun sedikit mengatur nafas yang mulai tidak beraturan karena dadanya mulai sesak oleh air mata yang ingin segera tumpah.

"Kau tidak ingin memaafkanku?" pinta Baekhyun sambil menoleh pada Chanyeol yang menatap lurus kedepan. Dingin.

"Apa kau sudah meminta maaf padaku?" Tanya balik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng lemah walaupun dia ragu Chanyeol melihat gelengannya. Kembali Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang dan menatap Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak meliriknya, "A-aku … aku menyesal Chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol terdiam dan sedikit melirik Baekhyun yang menatapnya memohon, namun Chanyeol kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus sinis, "Oh benarkah? Aku terkejut Baek"

Isakan Baekhyun mulai terdengar lirih, bahunya bergetar menahan supaya tangisnya tak pecah. "Hiks.. mi-mianhe hiks mianhe Chanyeol-ah." Remasan Baekhyun pada sabuk pengamannya kembali menguat dan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas lelah. Dia benci Baekhyun menangis tapi dia juga benci karena dirinya pun masih amat sangat kecewa pada Baekhyun.

"Waktumu habis Baek, hapus air matamu dan segera keluar." Final Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. Dadanya sungguh sesak. Air matanya berlomba-lomba keluar dari kelopak mata indahnya. Menatap Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar di pintu kemudi sambil bermain dengan handphonenya tidak sedikitpun meliriknya yang sedang bersedih di dalam. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang dan merapikan kembali tampilannya lalu bergegas keluar sebelum Chanyeol kembali menegurnya. Ketika suara pintu yang tertutup oleh Baekhyun terdengar tanpa menoleh ataupun melirik Chanyeol mengunci mobilnya dan berjalan menuju kelas begitu saja tanpa menunggu Baekhyun untuk berjalan disampingnya seperti biasa. Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas sedih dan menguatkan diri untuk hal-hal yang akan terjadi selama Chanyeol masih marah padanya.

-INLH-

Lain Chanyeol lain pula dengan Luhan. Sehun cukup pintar dalam menyembunyikan pemotretannya dengan Baekhyun dari Luhan. Sepertinya Luhan belum mengetahui perilhal pemotretan tersebut karena saat ini ketika waktu istirahat tiba dua sejoli Sehun dan Luhan terlihat asik membaca sambil sesekali bercanda di perpustakaan sekolah.

"Kenapa mengajak bertemu di perpustakaan Sehunie?" Tanya Luhan ketika Sehun berhenti menggodanya.

"Hanya ingin. Lagipula sepertinya Kai sedang ada terlibat masalah karena 2 hari ini dia terus menempel pada Kyungsoo noona sampai Kyungsoo noona merasa risih pada Kai." Jawab Sehun santai sambil kembali membaca bukunya, tak menyadari raut wajah Luhan yang sedikit terkejut dan cemas mendengar jawaban Sehun.

Karena Luhan mendadak diam, Sehun melirik kekasihnya dan mendapati Luhan sedang menatap bukunya kosong. Sehun menatap Luhan dan mengelus pipi Luhan lembut, "Ada apa heum? Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

Luhan tersentak merasakan tangan Sehun di pipinya dan mendapati mata tajam Sehun sedang menatapnya lembut. Tak ingin membuat kekasihnya khawatir Luhan tersenyum manis dan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang berada di pipinya, "Tidak apa-apa. Maaf sudah melamun."

Sehun ikut tersenyum dan mengecup kening Luhan lembut lalu melanjutkan kembali membaca sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan. Diperlakukan begitu manis Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memandang Sehun yang sedang membaca dan tak lama mengikuti Sehun membaca buku miliknya dengan tangan yang saling bertautan satu sama lain.

-INLH-

Baekhyun bergegas menuju parkiran ketika mendapat pesan bahwa Chanyeol menunggunya di mobil untuk pulang bersama. Langkah kaki Baekhyun semakin cepat ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk di kap mobilnya sambil bersenda gurau bersama Kris dan Minho yang merupakan rekan satu tim basket sekolah. Baekhyun menyapa Kris dan Minho dan dibalas senyum tampan keduanya. Chanyeol hanya melirik singkat dan sedikit melanjutkan obrolannya lalu berpamitan dengan keduanya. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya singkat dan bergegas masuk ke mobil Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya tanpa membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun seperti biasanya. Di dalam mobil pun Chanyeol hanya diam dan memilih melajukan mobilnya keluar dari halaman sekolah.

"Mereka sedang bertengkar, iya kan?" Tanya Minho pada Kris sambil memandang kepergian mobil Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi melihat interaksi mereka tadi kupikir memang ada hal yang tidak beres dengan mereka." Jawab Kris tanpa menoleh kearah Minho. Kris mengeryit bingung dan berharap hal yang dia takutkan akhir akhir ini tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Dalam perjalanan pulang suasana mobil Chanyeol terasa sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara musik mengalun dari radio mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu namun selalu tertahan di tenggorokannya dan kemudian urung ia lakukan. Dan Chanyeol pun serasa di dalam mobil sendiri menikmati alunan musik sambil fokus terhadap kemudinya. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya Baekhyun siap membuka mulutnya tapi kemudian dering handphonenya terdengar dan menghancurkan segala keberaniannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan merogoh tasnya untuk melihat siapa penelpon kurang ajar yang telah merusak segala momen yang sudah siap Baekhyun ciptakan dan sialnya penelpon kurang ajar tersebut adalah manajernya sendiri. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang terlihat masih asyik mengacuhkannya, menghela nafas dan mengangkat panggilan dari manajernya.

"Yeoboseyo.. " chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang menerima panggilan dengan gugup.

"…"

"Ne eonni, aku sedang di jalan pulang, wae?" Baekhyun kembali melirik Chanyeol yang masih terlihat mengacuhkannya namun diam-diam menurunkan volume radio mobilnya.

"…"

"Haruskah sekarang eonni? Aku baru saja keluar belum sampai rumah."

"…"

"Bersama Chanyeol, tapi eonni –"

"…"

"Arraseo. Aku akan segera kesana." Baekhyun mematikan panggilannya dan meremat handphone nya gugup. Manajernya menelfon dia harus segera ke agensi karena ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan dengannya dan Baekhyun takut meminta tolong pada Chanyeol untuk mengantarnya ke agensi.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun terlihat gugup dan kebingungan kembali menghela nafas, "Kemana?"

"Eoh?" Baekhyun menoleh cepat terhadap Chanyeol yang bersuara.

"Aku harus mengantarmu kemana?" ulang Chanyeol datar.

"Oh, itu uhm manajer eonni ingin aku ke agensi sekarang. Aku juga tidak tau ada hal apa ta-tapi jika Chanyeolie tidak ingin mengantarku juga tidak apa-apa. Turunkan aku dihalte depan aku akan berangkat sendiri, sungguh." Terang Baekhyun. Sungguh jika saat ini mereka tidak bertengkar bisa dipastikan tawa renyah Chanyeol terdengar saat ini karena saat ini tingkah dan ekspresi Baekhyun sangatlah lucu dengan segenap keberanian memohon pada Chanyeol dengan hati-hati.

"Beri tau manajer noona kau akan tiba dalam 30 menit." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Baekhyun lebih memilih diam dan kembali menghela nafas. Saat ini dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun benar-benar menekan emosinya di titik paling rendah demi dapat berdamai dengan Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun pikir hal ini akan amat sangat berat baginya dan tidak akan berlangsung sekejap saja mengingat seberapa besar Chanyeol begitu kecewa padanya.

Tepat 30 menit kemudian mobil Chanyeol sudah terparkir rapi di basement gedung agensi Baekhyun yang tidak lain adalah gedung kantor milik ayah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobilnya dan Baekhyun bersiap keluar tapi sebelum Baekhyun berhasil membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol mengaktifkan kunci otomatis. Baekhyun menoleh cepat kearah Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Wae geurae?"

Baekhyun mengeryit bingung pada Chanyeol. Tadi dia sendiri yang menawarkan untuk mengantar Baekhyun ke agensinya, dan sekarang Chanyeol sendiri yang menghalanginya untuk keluar. Baekhyun benar-benar bingung saat ini.

"1 jam"

"Ne?"

"Kuberi waktu satu jam untuk berada didalam. Tidak ada bantahan. Aku tidak peduli tentang karirmu atau segala _tetek bengeknya_. Jika dalam waktu satu jam kau tidak kembali kehadapanku maka aku sendiri yang akan menarikmu keluar dari dalam sana. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku mendengar kalimat Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan ketika Chanyeol berada tepat di depan wajahmu dan berkata dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bagus, sekarang kau boleh keluar. Aku juga akan keluar sebentar lagi, aku akan menunggu di café gedung. Satu jam kedepan kita bertemu disini lagi. Arraseo?"

Kembali Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan Chanyeol me-non-aktifkan kunci otomatis pada mobilnya. Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk keluar sebelum menyadari Baekhyun masih terdiam di kursinya.

"Tidak ingin turun?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Baekhyun meremas kedua tangannya dan menunduk lesu, "Bisakah… bisakah kau memberikan aku satu buah ciuman Chan-ah? Ani, hanya kecupan saja. Kemarahanmu, ujian hari ini dan tiba-tiba pekerjaan datang, aku rasa… aku... ini terasa berat Chanyeol-ah apalagi hubungan kita yang masih dingin, terasa semakin berat, aku…aku…"

"Lalu apa ini salahku jika hubungan kita yang masih dingin? Dan apa salahku jika aku marah dan membuatmu lelah?"

"Bukan… bukan seperti itu maksudku Chanyeol-ah, ini semua salahku, aku sadar itu, hanya saja aku berat tanpamu Chanyeol-ah. Mian. Lupakan saja permintaanku, kupikir kau bersedia memberikanku walaupun hanya sekedar kecupan saja untuk memberiku semangat, tapi.. yah sudahlah. Maafkan aku. Aku akan masuk, satu jam lagi aku datang. Gomawo Chanyeol-ah."

Baekhyun bersiap membuka pintu mobil sebelum lengannya ditarik dan merasa bibir Chanyeol mendarat lembut di keningnya. Setelah beberapa detik Chanyeol menarik diri dari Baekhyun tanpa memandang Baekhyun sedikitpun. Entahlah, Chanyeol hanya tidak kuasa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat rapuh dan badannya tergerak secara otomatis tanpa dia sadari. Sedangkan Baekhyun, senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya. Kecupan Chanyeol memiliki efek yang sangat hebat di tubuhnya. Setidaknya Baekhyun merasa memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Pergilah, waktu terus berjalan Baek."

"Eum. Gomawo Chanyeol-ah. Saranghae."

Chanyeol berdehem pelan dan melirik Baekhyun yang meninggalkannya dengan senyuman. Ketika Baekhyun hilang dari jangkauannya Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dan membuang nafas keras. Memilih untuk keluar dan mencari udara segar, Chanyeol berjalan menuju café gedung sambil sesekali menyapa beberapa staff. Chanyeol sudah sering datang kesini, entah bersama Baekhyun atau berurusan dengan Tuan Byun.

Sesampainya di café, Chanyeol memesan satu gelas _Americano_ dan sepotong _vanilla cake_. Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya Chanyeol berjalan menuju kursi di samping jendela dan mulai menikmati hidangannya.

Ketika sedang asyik menikmati suasana Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan sesosok lelaki duduk di depannya sambil dengan seenaknya menyeruput _Americano_ nya.

"Hongsik Hyung!"

"Wae? Kau marah minumanmu berpindah padaku? Aaahh aku lelah sekali Chanyeol-ah."

"Haha. Anio hyung, minum saja, apa perlu kupesankan yang lain juga?"

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Kekasihmu itu benar-benar sukses membuatku bekerja siang dan malam. Lihat kau saja baru pulang sekolah dan langsung mengantarnya kesini bukan?"

"Ya begitulah hyung. Ngomong-ngomong kau semakin lusuh saja hyung dan ada apa dengan tumpukan majalah ini?"

Hongsik melirik tumpukan majalah di depannya dan mendengus geli, "Byun Baekhyun itu benar-benar mengerikan. Aku tau Tuan Byun juga mengerikan dengan bukti bisa mendirikan agensi sebesar ini namun putri kesayangannya ternyata jauh lebih mengerikan. Kau tau majalah ini? Majalah _Ace._ Yang berhasil bekerjasama dengan majalah ini dari agensi rata-rata adalah artis senior dan Baekhyun mencetak rekor baru sebagai model _rookie_ pertama yang masuk dalam majalah ini dan bukan hanya menjalani pemotretan dia bahkan di wawancarai. Haaahh entah karena bakatnya yang memang menakjubkan atau sokongan dari Tuan Byun aku tidak tau. Tapi kekasihmu itu benar-benar luar biasa Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama celotehan Hongsik sambil melirik majalah di depannya. Terlihat artis terkenal yang menjadi sampul majalah tersebut dan Chanyeol juga tidak memungkiri ada potongan foto Baekhyun dan Sehun disitu.

Dering telpon Hongsik membuyarkan pikiran Chanyeol dan Chanyeol melihat Hongsik sedang menerima telpon dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Chanyeol melempar senyum maklum ketika melihat Hongsik menatapnya memelas.

"Pergilah hyung. Bawa saja kopiku. _Fighting!"_

"Ini bawalah. Tidak usah khawatir. Pihak percetakan memberikanku tambahan majalah kuberikan eksklusif untukmu. Majalah ini baru akan beredar lusa. Sudah ya Chan. Sampai bertemu lagi"

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya mengiringi kepergian Hongsik. Senyumnya perlahan memudar seiring kepergian Hongsik. Melirik tajam pada majalah yang baru saja diberikan Hongsik. Setengah jam lagi waktu Baekhyun habis, Chanyeol memilih beranjak dari kursinya dan kembali menuju mobilnya sambil menenteng majalah pemberian Hongsik tadi.

-INLH-

Baekhyun bergegas keluar dari ruangan rapat ketika melirik arlojinya. Sebentar lagi waktunya habis dan Baekhyun tidak ingin membuang kesempatan untuk berbaikan dengan Chanyeol. Setelah berpamitan dengan manajernya Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju _basement_ gedung.

Ketika sampai didekat mobil Chanyeol, Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang dan berjalan perlahan kearah mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol di dalam mobil dan langsung masuk kedalam.

"Maaf menunggu lama, aku tidak terlambat kan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil merapikan posisi duduknya.

Chanyeol hanya berdehem pelan sambil memasang _safety belt_ nya lalu melajukan mobilnya keluar begitu saja. Baekhyun menghela nafas kecewa dan memilih untuk diam.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Baekhyun keheningan masih tercipta di dalam mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedangkan Chanyeol memilih fokus ke depan. Chanyeol berdehem pelan dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah majalah, lalu Chanyeol hempaskan ke pangkuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbelalak melihat halaman yang terpampang di pangkuannya. Melirik Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam Baekhyun diam-diam menelan ludahnya. Waktu itu dia benar-benar hanya memikirkan egonya dan tidak berfikir perasaan Chanyeol.

"Saling memahami satu sama lain huh? Merasa nyaman satu sama lain? Oh jadi selama ini hanya Sehun yang menghargaimu? Begitu model Byun Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol, Chan, a-aku aku bisa jelaskan"

"Maka jelaskan!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam. Menyiutkan nyali Baekhyun. Hal yang baru saja diucapkan Chanyeol adalah beberapa potongan wawancaranya ketika ditanya mengenai sosok Sehun baginya.

"Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan wartawan, tidak lebih. Aku melihat Sehun seperti itu bukan berarti aku memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti perasaanku padamu Chan-ah. Tolong mengerti posisiku."

Chanyeol terkekeh miris. Mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun yang begitu menggelikan membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Kau ingin aku mengerti posisimu? Baik. Baik Baekhyun, akan kulakukan apa yang kau mau. Jika kau ingin aku memahamimu maka mulai sekarang lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku tidak peduli dan tidak akan peduli dengan hal itu." Terang Chanyeol tajam.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget, "A-apa maksudmu Chanyeol?"

"Apa ucapanku kurang jelas nona Byun?" remeh Chanyeol.

"Demi Tuhan Chanyeol apa kau baru saja mencampakanku?" jerit Baekhyun.

"Terserah anggapanmu apa Baek sungguh aku tidak peduli. Aku lelah. Kau berfikir aku mencampakanmu itu hakmu. Kau berfikir aku tetap kekasihmu itu juga hakmu yang jelas aku benar-benar tidak peduli lagi. Aku lelah dengan tingkahmu Baek. Kau selalu ingin dimengerti tapi kau menjaga perasaanku saja tidak pernah. Sekali saja Baek, apa kau pernah mendengarkanku? Demi Tuhan Baek kau jelas-jelas tau aku tidak pernah suka kau terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki manapun. Kau dekat dengan Kris hyung yang notabenenya sahabatku sendiri saja aku tidak suka Baek dan sekarang kau seperti ini dengan Sehun yang sudah berulang kali kularang untuk dekat-dekat. Apa dengan hal itu kau sudah menjaga perasaanku Baek? Seperti itukah caramu menghargai perasaanku?" terang Chanyeol sambil menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis di hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bungkam. Dia benar-benar tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Menatap wajah terluka Chanyeol saja Baekhyun tidak sanggup apalagi menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuang nafas panjang dan menatap Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol tau kekasih mungilnya sedang menahan untuk tidak menangis tapi Chanyeol benar-benar sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Jika memang Baekhyun mencintainya seharusnya Baekhyun tau apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol.

"Turunlah. Hari sudah larut. Besok kau masih harus sekolah. Kau juga masih harus belajar untuk ujian. Mungkin besok aku sudah tidak bisa mengantar jemputmu lagi Baek. Aku akan membebaskanmu melakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan." Ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil membuka kunci otomatis pintu mobilnya.

"Mianhe Chanyeol-ah. Jinjja mianhe" lirih Baekhyun.

"Geumanhe Baek-ah."

"Chanyeol-ah…"

"Kumohon Baek, bisakah kau turun? Aku lelah. Aku ingin pulang. Sampaikan salamku pada orang tuamu hmm" pinta Chanyeol.

Hati Baekhyun benar-benar sakit sekali. Tapi Baekhyun juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Kali ini benar-benar murni kesalahannya dan Baekhyun juga tidak bisa mundur dari pekerjaannya. Maka kali ini Baekhyun lebih memilih diam dan perlahan keluar dari mobil Chanyeol. Ketika Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari mobil, Chanyeol langsung melajukan mobilnya pergi dari rumah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sendiri hanya menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan luruhan air dimatanya.

-INLH-

"…"

"Ne Sehunnie. Kau sedang sibuk?"

"….."

"Bisakah ke tempatku sekarang?"

"…."

"Hanya bisakah kau datang?"

"…"

"Eum. Arraseo. Kutunggu."

 **PIP**

Setelah mematikan panggilannya, _dia_ menatap keluar jendela mobilnya sambil meremat sebuah majalah ditangannya. _Dia_ benar-benar kecewa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC….

* * *

 **K/N:**

 **Hehehehe dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya kembali lagi bawa Chapter 8 buat temen temen semuaaaaahhhhh ...**

 **Maaf banget karena lagi lagi dan lagi lagi SLOW UPDATE. Maaff banget yaah. Ini juga udah di sempat-sempetin nulis di sela-sela kesibukan rl. Mohon maafkan saya, heuheu.**

 **Daaaaannn aku udah baca review dari kalian semuaaa yeeeayyyy sumpah happy banget ternyata masih ada yang inget sama INLH /hiks/ aku terharu loh sumpah deh. Ada yang bela-belain baca lagi dari awal biar mudeng lagi sama ceritanya karena aku saking lamanya update (Maaf sekali lagi). Pokoknya semua review kalian aku bacaaaa gak ada yang kelewat dan mohon maaf gak bisa bales karena buat nulis tiap chap aja aku kepikiran kalian TT makanya aku fokusin ngelanjutin cerita biar bisa baca review kalian lagi hehehe**

 **Btw kenapa pada nangis baca chap sebelumnya? Emang sesedih itu ya? /watados/ wkwkwkw okee mian yang udah nangis di chap kemarin sekarang aku kabulin di chap ini, gimana? udah mendingan sedihnya? wkwk**

 **Oh ya karena aku udah baca semuaaaaa review dari kalian semua otomatis yang request request udah aku tampung. Sebenernya plot sampe ending udah ada tinggal ketik aja (nah itu masalahnya wkwk) tapi karena aku sayang kalian para readers-nim jadi usul/request kalian aku tampung nanti aku bikinin aku sempilin di cerita yah mungkin walaupun engga 100% sesuai sama keinginan kalian tapi aku bakal berusaha buat ngabulin permintaan kalian. Aku usahain yaaah hehehe**

 **Euumm apalagi ya? Sebenernya aku bisa sih fast update yaah 1 atau 2 minggu sekali update tapi ceritanya mungkin sepenggal-penggal doang. Ini aja sebenernya aku udah pengen nekat update pas selesai di bagian Baekhyun nangis abis belajar kelompok sama Chanyeol tapi kok kayaknya pendek banget yaa setelah aku PHP-in kalian jadinya aku panjangin lagi daaaan ternyata aku ngaret lagi hehehehe jadi mohon maklumin alesanku yah**

 **Oke cukup kebanyakan ngomong nih aku haha jangan lupa tinggalin review kalian yaa, pokoknya jangan lupa review karena review kalianyang bikin aku semangat nulis /halah/ wkwk**

 **Makasih yang udah review kemarin-kemarin maaf gak bisa sebutin satu-satu, yang udah follow and favorites too. OMG do u know that i love you all so much ...**

 **Sampe ketemu di chap depan, next ada yang bisa nebak couple mana yang mau aku bikin termehek-mehek?**

 **-XOXO-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: GS, OOC, Typo, Bahasa Campuran, AU  
**

 **.**

 **2017** © **kenlee1412  
**

 **Proudly Present**

 **It's Not Love, Honey  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Nona kita sudah sampai"

Suara supir membangunkan Luhan dari tidurnya di jok belakang. Luhan mengerjap sedikit dan melihat bahwa dia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Luhan mengangguk terima kasih dan keluar dari mobil sambil membawa majalah yang tadi dia dapat.

"Paman bisa minta tolong bawakan belanjaanku langsung ke dapur? Dan minta tolong sampaikan pada bibi Han untuk menatanya di dalam kulkas"

Setelah memastikan pesannya dipahami baik Luhan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju kamarnya. Sekitar 30 menit kepulangan Luhan, mobil Sehun terlihat memasuki halaman rumah Luhan. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Sehun bergegas masuk kerumah Luhan. Sesampainya di dalam Sehun berpapasan dengan bibi Han yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Selamat malam Tuan Sehun, ingin bertemu Nona Luhan?"

"Malam Bibi Han. Iya, dimana Luhan bi?"

"Ah Nona muda ada dikamar Tuan, tadi sepulang dari berbelanja dan Nona muda berpesan agar Tuan Sehun langsung kekamar Nona Luhan saja"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan bergegas menuju kamar Luhan yang berada di lantai atas setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada bibi Han. Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan dan masuk ketika suara didalam mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Ketika memasuki kamar Luhan, Sehun mendapati Luhan sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

"Sedang apa hmm? Kenapa berdiri malam-malam di balkon sayang? Kau bisa sakit" ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

Luhan perlahan melepas pelukan Sehun yang dihadiahi kerutan di dahi Sehun. Menatap datar Sehun dan Luhan memilih berjalan kedalam kamarnya yang diikuti Sehun di belakangnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Sayang? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sehun kemudian karena perilaku Luhan yang cenderung aneh atau mungkin dingin padanya.

Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas lalu mengambil sebuah majalah di meja belajarnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun, "Kau ingin tau apa masalahku? Ini masalahku Sehun."

Awalnya Sehun menatap Luhan tak mengerti dengan menerima majalah yang diulurkan kepadanya, namun setelah melihat halaman yang disodorkan Luhan padanya kini Sehun yang terdiam tak berkutik. Oke, selama ini Sehun pikir dia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyimpan rahasia pemotretannya dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun berencana mengatakan tentang pemotretan itu besok tapi kenapa Luhan sudah mendapatkan cetakan majalahnya yang padahal baru akan rilis besok lusa?

"Aku mendapatkan 'itu' dari rumahmu kalau kau bingung. Tapi apa itu penting sekarang Sehun?" tanya Luhan tajam seolah mengerti kebingungan Sehun akan keberadaan majalah 'itu'.

"Aku bisa jelaskan sayang.."

"Ya! Kau memang harus menjelaskan hal tersebut Sehun, itulah mengapa aku menyuruhmu kesini sekarang juga"

Sehun menyadari dia harus hati-hati saat menjelaskan perihal pemotretannya dengan Baekhyun di _Ace_ karena saat ini Luhan benar-benar marah padanya dan Luhan yang marah adalah Luhan yang sangat keras kepala.

"Ya aku melakukan pemotretan dengan Baekhyun noona"

"Aku juga bisa melihatnya dengan jelas Sehun" balas Luhan dingin.

"Aku tidak buta Sehun, aku bisa melihat di majalah tersebut bahwa kau adalah sepasang pengantin yang sangat mesra di majalah tersebut. Yang harus kau jelaskan adalah perkataanmu yang kau lontarkan di majalah tersebut" lanjut Luhan.

"I-itu, begini Lu apa yang aku katakan hanya sebatas pandanganku terhadap Baekhyun noona tidak lebih sayang"

"Oh jadi Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya teman wanitamu yang benar-benar mengertimu, begitu maksudmu Sehun? Lalu aku apa? Parasitmu begitu?" tantang Luhan.

"Bu-bukan begitu sayang. Dengar Baekhyun noona itu temanku dan kau kekasihku. Sudah jelas kalian berbeda" Sehun masih berusaha menenangkan Luhan dengan sebaik mungkin.

"Ya tentu saja. Baekhyun temanmu dan aku kekasihmu. Dan yang satu-satunya mengerti dirimu adalah temanmu bukan Oh Sehun?" jawab Luhan sambil menekan kata teman.

Sehun terdiam. Biasanya otaknya begitu lancar untuk menenangkan Luhan tapi kenapa disaat seperti ini malah otaknya begitu tidak bisa diharapkan. Sehun berulang kali mengumpat di dalam hati. Mengumpati dirinya yang benar-benar ceroboh, kemarahan Luhan dan dirinya yang saat ini begitu bodoh. Luhan yang melihat Sehun hanya terdiam mendengus sinis dan begitu terlihat kecewa dengan Sehun.

"Pulanglah Hun" Sehun menatap Luhan kaget.

"Apa? Sudah jelas Hun. Pulanglah sekarang tolong. Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahmu" lanjut Luhan.

"Sayang dengarkan aku dulu okey, kau jangan salah paham hal itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan" terang Sehun memohon.

"Apa yang harus kubayangkan jika fakta sudah terpampang jelas di depanku Oh Sehun. Kau tidak pernah jujur padaku tentang pemotretan ini, kemudian pernyataanmu tentang Baekhyun tercetak jelas di majalah tersebut dan kini kau tau jelas-jelas aku sedang marah padamu dan kau tidak sedikitpun meminta maaf padaku." Emosi Luhan.

"Aku minta maaf Lu"

"See? Kau meminta maaf saja ketika aku meminta. Sedari tadi tidak merasa bersalah, huh? Hahaha kau benar-benar menakjubkan Hun-ah. Aku kecewa padamu" ucapan dingin Luhan langsung menancap ke ulu hati Sehun.

Sehun berusaha menggapai Luhan yang sedang emosi namun Luhan dengan cepat pula menepis tangan Sehun. Luhan benar-benar kecewa pada Sehun. Pengorbanan Luhan selama ini merasa tidak pernah terlihat oleh Sehun. Luhan yang selalu memendam rasa cemburunya setiap Sehun berpasangan dengan model wanita diluar sana. Luhan yang selalu memilih diam ketika Sehun tidak pernah memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasihnya kepada media. Luhan yang selalu mengalah ketika seluruh rencana kencan mereka batal akibat jadwal Sehun yang terkadang tidak menentu. Dan kini Sehun dengan mudahnya mengatakan jika wanita lain yang lebih memahaminya. Dimana otak seorang Oh Sehun sebenarnya?

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk pergi?" sinis Luhan.

"Lu, please jangan seperti ini" Sehun masih memohon pada kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang bercucuran air mata.

"Pergi Oh Sehun. Aku sedang kecewa padamu jadi pergi dari kamarku sekarang!" bentak Luhan.

Sehun tersentak kaget dan mencelos. Sebegitu kecewa kah Luhan padanya sehingga tega mengusirnya? Sehun menghela nafas lelah dan memilih berbalik untuk keluar dari kamar Luhan perlahan. Ketika Sehun berjalan keluar suara isak tangis Luhan terdengar yang membuat Sehun meremat dadanya kasar. Hatinya sakit mendengar rintihan Luhan yang terdengar memilukan namun Sehun juga tidak bisa memperbaiki hati Luhan malah jika dia lebih lama disini yang ada hati Luhan akan semakin sakit. Jadi Sehun bergegas keluar kamar Luhan dan memilih pulang dengan harapan esok Luhan lebih bisa diajak berbicara daripada sekarang.

Sesampainya dirumah Sehun langsung menuju dapur dan mengambil air dari kulkas untuk menyegarkan otak dan hatinya. Ketika Sehun sedang duduk termenung di meja makan, eomma Sehun datang membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Oh kau sudah pulang? Ingin eomma buatkan makanan?" tanya Nyonya Oh lembut sambil mengelus rambut Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Wae? Ada masalah?" tanya Nyonya Oh lagi.

"Luhan marah padaku eomma" tunduk Sehun lesu.

"Luhan? Ada apa?" tanya Nyonya Oh penasaran.

Sehun kemudian menceritakan perihal kekecewaan Luhan padanya dan tentang wawancara di majalah _Ace_. Nyonya Oh hanya diam sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Nyonya Oh paham putranya sedang terpuruk karena Luhan.

"Jadi, Luhan sama sekali belum mengetahui kalau kau bekerja untuk _Ace_ kemarin dengan Baekhyun?" Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa?" Sehun memandang eommanya tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa Sehunnie tidak jujur dari awal kepada Luhannie? Eomma pikir Luhannie sudah tau seluruh jadwal Sehunnie makanya eomma tidak melarang Luhannie membawa majalah itu"

"Sehunnie takut Luhannie cemburu dan melarang Sehunnie untuk bekerja di _Ace_ padahal waktu itu pemotretan tersebut penting untuk Sehunnie ambil karena ingin membantu Baekhyun noona." duuuh Nyonya Oh berusaha mati-matian menahan gemas ketika Sehun menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan Sehunnie.

"Sehunnie dengarkan eomma ne. Eomma pikir Sehunnie kurang memberi kepercayaan pada Luhannie untuk percaya dan memahami Sehunnie. Kalau Sehunnie memiliki alasan tersebut berarti Sehunnie tidak percaya dengan kekasih Sehunnie sendiri? Bagaimana Luhannie tidak kecewa jika Sehun saja tidak jujur pada Luhan. Masalah Baekhyun, eomma paham Sehunnie hanya ingin membantu Baekhyun tapi apakah jika Sehunnie jujur kepada Luhannie, Luhannie akan tetap melarang Sehunnie? Eomma pikir tidak mengingat bagaimana baik hatinya seorang Luhan. Jika Sehunnie menjelaskan sejak awal, Luhannie pasti tidak akan kecewa dan pasti Luhannie akan lebih mengerti"

"Lalu Sehunnie harus apa eomma?" tanya Sehun polos. Saat ini Sehun benar-benar terlihat anak seusianya dimana Sehun yang biasanya terlihat adalah Sehun yang dewasa apalagi dengan kariernya sebagai model yang membuat Sehun harus bertingkah dewasa sebelum umurnya.

Nyonya Oh tersenyum dan menarik Sehun ke pelukannya, "Bicarakan baik-baik dengan Luhannie. Kau harus segera menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman ini dan lain kali bersikap jujur pada Luhan apapun yang akan terjadi. Karena dengan itu Luhan merasa lebih dihargai olehmu, sayang."

Sehun mengangguk dalam pelukan eommanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Nyonya Oh. Sehun butuh ketenangan dan eommanya memberikannya secara cuma-cuma. Pelukan orang terkasih memang selalu ampuh menyembuhkan kegalauan hatinya.

-INLH-

Ini sudah hari terakhir ujian sekolah dan berarti sudah tepat 10 hari pasangan Sehun-Luhan dan Chanyeol-Baekhyun dingin. Kris dan Tao sudah berusaha membantu keberlangsungan hubungan mereka namun sepertinya diantara mereka tidak ada yang ingin menurunkan egonya masing-masing. Apalagi sejak majalah _Ace_ resmi beredar. Pasangan Sehun-Baekhyun benar-benar menjadi perbincangan hangat di kalangan teman-teman mereka. Banyak yang berspekulasi bahwa Sehun dan Baekhyun memang benar-benar sedang masa pendekatan melihat Luhan dan Chanyeol bersikap acuh tak acuh pada gossip Sehun-Baekhyun.

Saat ini Luhan sedang membaca buku di perpustakan, namun konsentrasinya sedikit goyah mendengar sorakan di lapangan. Walaupun terdengar lirih di perpustakaan tapi posisi duduk Luhan yang dekat jendela membuatnya tak tahan untuk menatap pelaku pembuat keributan di lapangan. Kekasihnya Oh Sehun yang sedang bermain futsal bersama teman-teman kelasnya. Entah dia masih bisa menganggap Oh Sehun sebagai kekasihnya atau tidak mengingat hebohnya pasangan Sehun-Baekhyun dan kejadian 5 hari yang lalu.

FLASHBACK

 _"Lu.. dengarkan aku dulu oke please" Sehun mengikuti langkah kaki Luhan yang selalu menghindarinya. Kali ini Luhan ingin tau seberapa besar keinginan Sehun untuk kembali padanya._

 _Sehun mencekal pergelangan tangan Luhan setelah sedari tadi Luhan menghindarinya dan langsung menariknya ke pelukannya._

 _"Aku minta maaf"_

 _Luhan diam tak bergeming. Membalas pelukan Sehunpun tidak._

 _"Demi Tuhan sayang aku minta maaf. Aku salah tidak jujur padamu, aku salah dalam hal ini Lu. Aku tidak menghargaimu Lu aku tau itu, aku salah Lu. Maafkan aku. Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini. Aku gila Lu."_

 _Luhan sedikit tersentuh mendengar perkataan Sehun, mungkin Luhan harus berhenti mendiami Sehun dan memilih memaafkannya karena Luhan sendiri juga tersiksa tidak berbicara dengan Sehun selama 3 hari ini. Baru saja Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, suara Minho menggagalkan rencana Luhan._

 _"Maaf Sehunah mengganggu tapi Luhan saat ini dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolah sekarang" sungkan Minho menginterupsi kebersamaan Sehun dan Luhan._

 _"Terima kasih Minho-ya. Aku akan segera kesana." Luhan perlahan mendorong Sehun dan pergi menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang diiringi helaan nafas Sehun._

 _"Belum mendapatkan maafnya huh?" tanya Minho kasihan._

 _Sehun hanya menggeleng sendu sambil menatap Luhan yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya._

 _"Ingin kubantu?" Sehun langsung menatap Minho dengan tatapan tidak mengerti._

 _"Tunggulah Luhan disuatu tempat yang sunyi, taman belakang atau atap. Kau tau Luhan tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian kecuali dalam hal olahraga. Bicarakan masalah kalian baik-baik disana. Aku akan membuat Luhan menghampirimu setelah keluar dari ruang Kepala Sekolah. Aku bisa jamin Luhan akan menemuimu. Pegang kata-kataku. Tinggal kau yang harus berusaha meyakinkan Luhan untuk memaafkanmu." terang Minho panjang._

 _"Terima kasih hyung. Aku mengandalkanmu" ucap Sehun sambil berlari ke tangga menuju atap sekolah._

 _Dan Minho hanya mendengus geli melihat hoobae-nya berbinar-binar ketika mendapatkan bantuannya._

 _Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari ruang Kepala Sekolah berjengit kaget mendapati Kris dan Minho sudah ada di depannya. Luhan hanya melempar tatapan 'apa?' dan berjalan melalui mereka._

 _"Jadi?" Tanya Kris tak sabar._

 _"Apanya yang jadi?" Luhan bertanya balik._

 _"Oh ayolah Lu, Minho sudah bercerita padaku kalau kau dipanggil kepsek mengenai masa depanmu. Jadi katakan padaku hasilnya" rengek Kris pada Luhan yang dihadiahi jitakan kecil oleh Luhan dan kekehan geli Minho._

 _Luhan menunjukan amplop yang dia dapat dari ruang Kepala Sekolah pada mereka dan tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku lolos."_

 _Seketika Luhan mendapatkan pelukan bahagia dari Kris dan usapan sayang di kepalanya dari Minho. Luhan tersenyum geli mendapati kedua temannya begitu bahagia mendengar kabar dirinya lolos masuk Universitas impiannya. Pelukan Kris terlepas dan terlihat mata Kris yang berkaca-kaca._

 _"Aku tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang juga. Aku benar-benar akan merindukanmu Lu. Sungguh." Ucapan Kris juga diangguki oleh Minho._

 _"Aku juga akan merindukan kalian. Terima kasih bantuannya selama ini Kris, Minho-ya. Tanpa kalian aku mungkin akan kesulitan menghadapi tes seleksi waktu itu" Kris dan Minho hanya mengangguk mengerti._

 _"Tapi Luhan, kau sudah beritau Sehun mengenai hal ini?" ucapan Minho seolah menghantam diri Luhan. Ah iya dia masih memiliki tanggungan Sehun disini. Minho dan Kris yang menyadari wajah Luhan yang berubah hanya menghela nafas prihatin._

 _"Pergilah, bicarakan baik-baik Lu. Kau sudah tidak bisa mengulur-ulur lagi. Mau tidak mau harus kau katakan sekarang" ucap Kris._

 _"Pergi Lu, dia ada di atap sekarang. Menunggumu untuk mendapatkan maafmu. Gunakan kesempatan ini untuk menjelaskan hal itu pada Sehun, hmm" lanjut Minho._

 _Luhan menatap kedua temannya yang sudah dianggap sebagai oppanya penuh syukur. Luhan menggapai kepala mereka berdua dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya, "Gomawo oppa. Kalian benar-benar sahabatku. Gomawo."_

 _Minho dan Kris hanya terkekeh dan membalas pelukan Luhan, "Waaah baru kali ini Luhan mau memanggil kita dengan panggilan oppa tanpa harus menguras dompet kita Kris" ucapan Minho disetujui dengan kekehan Kris yang sukses merusak moment diantara ketiganya._

 _Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menggeplak kepala keduanya lalu bergegas pergi dari hadapan Kris dan Minho dengan mengulum senyum._

 _Sesampainya diatap Luhan berusaha mengubah ekspresinya menjadi serius. Menyembunyikan amplop di belakangnya, Luhan melangkah mantap menuju Sehun. Kali ini Luhan akan benar-benar memaafkan Sehun supaya dia juga mudah mengatakan isi amplop ini kepada Sehun._

 _"Sehun-ah…" Sehun menatap Luhan penuh senyuman. Sehun memilih menghampiri Luhan yang terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun sedikit mengernyit penasaran dengan Luhan yang gugup dan tangan Luhan yang tersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya._

 _"Lu kali ini aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Aku minta maaf sudah melukai perasaanmu –"_

 _"Aku mengerti Sehun. Aku memaafkanmu. Aku pikir aku paham. Jadi aku memaafkanmu." Ucap Luhan._

 _Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Antara senang, lega dan bingung mendengar Luhan menerima permintaan maafnya. Sehun baru akan beranjak memeluk Luhan tapi Luhan sudah menghindari pelukan Sehun yang membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya._

 _"Wae sayang? Kupikir kau sudah memaafkanku jadi kenapa kau seolah tidak ingin kupeluk?" Tanya Sehun ragu._

 _"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Sehun-ah. Tapi aku harap kau tidak marah dengan apa yang akan aku katakan"_

 _"O-oke. Jadi ada apa?"_

 _"A-aku, sebenarnya a-aku…." Sehun menaikkan alisnya menunggu Luhan yang terbata-bata. Sedikit melirik hal yang disembunyikan Luhan di balik punggungnya._

 _"Tunggu sayang. Bisa kau tunjukan apa yang sedang ada di belakang punggungmu? Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?" Sehun tiba-tiba mendekat pada Luhan dan berusaha menggapai tangan Luhan._

 _Luhan berusaha menghindari Sehun tapi apa daya tubuh Luhan yang lebih kecil dari Sehun memudahkan Sehun untuk menggapai sesuatu yang digenggam Luhan. Sehun mendapatkannya. Amplopnya kini ada di tangan Sehun dan Sehun menatap amplop tersebut dengan tajam. Luhan menahan nafas untuk mendengar ucapan Sehun selanjutnya._

 _"Kau sudah tau apa jawabanku Luhan"_

 _"Ta-tapi Sehun…"_

 _"Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih Lu? Di disini juga banyak universitas bagus haruskah kau pergi ke China dan meninggalkanku?"_

 _"Kita sudah membahas hal ini dari dulu dan kupikir kau memahami apa yang aku katakan Lu. Tidak. Ada. Acara. Kau. Pergi. Ke. China. Untuk. Sekolah. Kau mengerti itu nona Lu?" Sehun menekankan setiap perkataannya dimuka Luhan dengan tatapan marah._

 _Sehun terhenyak melihat setetes liquid keluar dari mata Luhan. Sehun menatap mata Luhan yang penuh luka, berniat menghapus tetesan air mata di pipi Luhan namun dengan tegas Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dan merebut amplop yang ada di genggaman Sehun._

 _"Kau egois Sehun" dengan 3 kata tersebut Luhan memilih pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang menggeram frustasi._

 _Dan sejak saat itu baik Sehun maupun Luhan kembali mengacuhkan satu sama lain. Luhan menganggap Sehun egois dan Sehun juga menganggap Luhan egois. Mereka sama-sama termakan ego satu sama lain._

FLASHBACK END

NORMAL POV

Tepukan di pundaknya menghancurkan lamunan Luhan. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Minho sedang menatapnya lembut, "Pulang sekarang?" ajak Minho dan diangguki oleh Luhan.

Selama beberapa hari terakhir ini Luhan memang pulang dan berangkat bersama Minho melihat arah rumah mereka yang searah. Minho juga tak keberatan kembali sesekali mengantar jemput Luhan yang sedang renggang dengan Sehun. Ya, Minho dan Kris tau kejadian 5 hari yang lalu antara Sehun dan Luhan di atap. Mereka juga tidak menyangka akan menjadi serumit ini, namun yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya mensupport Luhan apapun yang terjadi.

-INLH-

Luhan sedang duduk di kursi taman rumahnya sambil membaca novel sebelum sebuah kecupan di pipi mengagetkannya.

"Jongin!" pelaku pengecupan pipi Luhan terkekeh geli dan mengusak rambut Luhan gemas.

"Serius sekali membacanya, sampai aku datang kau tidak sadar" ucap Kai sambil duduk disamping Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum sambil menyingkirkan novelnya lalu menuju pelukan Kai. Kai kembali terkekeh dan mengeratkan pelukannya agar Luhan nyaman bersandar padanya.

"Kau tidak ingin bercerita padaku, Lu?" ucap Kai pelan.

Luhan terdiam. Kai pasti sudah mendengar tentang keputusannya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke China –kampung halamannya – dan Kai juga pasti berat melepas dirinya, maka Luhan hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kai.

Kai menghela nafas, "Haruskah kau pergi?"

"Jonginah…"

"Aku paham Lu hanya saja berat melepasmu pergi. Kau tau aku tidak terbiasa jauh darimu Lu." Terang Kai.

Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kai yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Mengelus rahang Kai lembut dan mengecup keningnya perlahan. Luhan tersenyum menenangkan dan Kai tidak bisa untuk tidak membalas senyuman Luhan.

"Kau tau ini mimpiku kan? Kumohon, aku sudah berat menghadapi Sehun bisakah kau menjadi sandaranku saat ini?" pinta Luhan.

"Haruskah aku ikut denganmu?" celetuk Kai.

"Kau gila? Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Lagipula tahun pertama ku disana pasti masuk asrama Kai, baru aku boleh mengajukan permohonan tinggal di luar asrama."

"Aku tidak peduli Lu, asal aku dekat denganmu aku tidak masalah. Lagipula setiap akhir pekan aku bisa mengunjungimu di asrama bukan?"

"Kyungsoo?" ulang Luhan

Kai terdiam sejenak dan memandang Luhan ragu, "Mungkin aku bisa memutuskannya?"

"Kau gila!" balas Luhan.

"Aaaah waaeeeee? Disana kita juga bisa berpacaran Lu" goda Kai.

"Tidak Kai. Aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku." Ucap Luhan tegas.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu" balas Kai.

Luhan menatap mata Kai, tentu saja dia menemukan sejuta keraguan di mata Kai, sejak awal Luhan sadar bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah lebih dari teman kecil, "Tidak Jonginie. Kau tidak mencintaiku. Kita tidak saling mencintai. Kita hanya saling menyayangi. Kau hanya mencintai Kyungsoo dan aku mencintai Sehun"

"Apa bedanya?" lirih Kai.

"Jelas beda Jonginie. Apa yang kau rasakan pada Kyungsoo lebih besar daripada apa yang kau rasakan padaku. Kau lebih siap berjuang dan terluka demi Kyungsoo daripada untukku. Berhenti berbicara yang tak masuk akal. Aku akan sering-sering menghubungimu." Luhan kembali menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Kai.

Kai menghela nafas dan membalas pelukan Luhan, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

Luhan terdiam dan lebih memilih mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan Kai tau itu jawaban Luhan. Kai menghargai Luhan yang sedang tidak ingin membahas Sehun. Dan Kai lebih memilih menyamankan Luhan di pelukannya sebelum mereka terpisah jauh.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **K/N:**

 **Guys, gawat banget masa gue stuck banget disini coba? Aaaaaaa bete T.T Ada yang punya ide biar otak fresh gitu? atau apa yang biasa kalian lakuin biar dapet ide? Sumpah pengen nambahin banget chap ini tapi ... haaaaah, yaudah lah yaa, seadanya dulu :(((((**

 **anw, happy new year :) semoga list wish taun ini terkabul semua yaaa :) wish aku yang paling utama di taun ini sih aku bisa wisuda paling telat pertengahan taun ini, minta doanya yaa temen-temen semuaaa . trus abis itu bisa nonton konser exo di taun ini (AMIN)**

 **aku tau ini pendek, engga kayak biasanya yang aku bikin tapi semoga tetep engga mengecewakan ya, mumpung yakin apdet aja deh daripada ntar pada lupa hahahahaha  
**

 **btw, makasih banyak yang udah review, favorites and follow. seriously you make my day hehe. yang kecewa, yang bingung, yang seneng, yang bete atau yang request udah kubaca dan kutampung, setidaknya keluh kesah kalian kadang bisa jadi ide chap berikutnya sih wkwk**

 **Last, mind to review? -XOXO-**


	12. Chapter 12

ANNOUNCEMENT

Hai, long time no see you all

First of all, I wanna say that I am really really sorry about my delay to keep going this story. Like some of you know that I am on my last year in University and I am just doing my final project. Alhamdulillah, its over. Not fully finished anyway but I am just waiting my final project examination day. So I am really sorry to all you who still waiting this story to be updated. I am so sorry.

Second, not forget to mention all of you who still waiting my story hehehehe. THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. I LOVE YOU TO THE EXOPLANET AND BACK. XOXO. Yah walaupun mungkin ada beberapa yang udah nganggep cerita ini discontiuned, it is okay. I am can never get mad at you.

(Ini bakal jadi sesi curhat yang lebay, panjang dan alay. Jadi kalo boleh saran silahkan langsung scroll ke bawah buat liat jadwal update an. Hehe)

Jadi, I wanna tell you a little bit of my story. Sejujurnya, hampir setahun menghilang yang engga benar-benar menghilang /halah/ banyak hal yang sudah terjadi. Entah itu baik atau buruk. Mungkin ini akan dianggap sebagai some of bullshit but I think I just should say what really happened lately on my life.

Seperti temen-temen tau kalo aku lagi ngerjain skripsi, yaa, I do. But, I don't realized that it take a long long time. Targetku sekitar 3-5 bulan selesai tapi ternyata aku menghabiskan waktu nyaris 8-9 bulan hanya untuk mengerjakan setumpuk skrip(shit). Dan aku sadar itu 100% salahku. Once again I am really sorry. Banyak hal yang bikin aku tersendat-sendat dalam ngerjain skripsi, baik dari diri sendiri, keluarga bahkan lingkungan. My real life really suck that day. Dan itu mempengaruhi mood ku dalam menulis. Banyak adegan yang tergambar dalam otakku tapi ketika aku pengen nuangin hal itu kedalam tulisan everything is messed up.

Kamu pernah dalam posisi dimana kamu udah jatuh tapi jauh dalam diri kamu, kamu nyuruh diri kamu jangan jatuh supaya orang yang kamu sayang engga ikut jatuh sama kamu? It happened in my life. Ketika itu terjadi aku bener-bener gatau musti ngapain. Aku bener-bener ngurung di kamar kos sendirian. Keluar cuma buat makan kalo inget. I spent my days just scrolling instagram and read all of fanfiction on FFn or Wattpad. Tapi untungnya setelah itu ada hal yang bisa bikin aku bangkit lagi dan ngelanjutin skripsi walaupun udah ditinggal jauh sama temen-temenku yang lain.

Tapi, ada hal senengnya juga. FINALLY AFTER 5 YEARS BE THEIR FANS I CAN MET EXO ON MUBANK HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

Bodo amat dibilang pamer wkwkwkwk. And fyi abis nonton EXO tuh rasanya semangat hidup aku ada lagi. Serius deh kalian boleh percaya gak percaya tapi aku nonton EXO sebagai salah satu pelampiasanku sama semua hal buruk yang sedang terjadi. Dan aku dapet ilham. Setelah nonton EXO secara langsung, aku ngerasa pengen deket sama mereka lagi, lagi dan lagi. Dan aku mikir kalo aku engga bangkit-bangkit gimana aku bisa berjuang biar deket sama mereka. Dan _viola_ I did it wkwkwkwkw. The Elyxion INA aku mau nonton nih (insha allah), yuuu nonton yuuuuu hahahaha

Iya aku cupu, aku baru pertama kali liat EXO langsung di Mubank kemaren, ya gimana dulu gak pernah dapet ijin buat nonton, dan kemaren setelah nabung akhirnya aku bisa berangkat. Tapi cintanya aku ke EXO engga se cupu itu kok :P

Apa lagi yaa? Kayaknya udah dulu deh ya, nanti kalian gumoh lagi baca curhatan ku yang gak penting ini hehehe

Oh ya, aku sengaja bikin ini buat pemanasan kalian. Jadi kan aku udah lama banget gak update, maka dari itu aku kasih kesempatan buat temen-temen pembaca yang masih mau ngikutin ini buat baca lagi ceritanya dari awal biar keinget lagi jalan ceritanya. Sebenernya part selanjutnya udah jadi dan siap upload kok. Jadi dalam beberapa hari kedepan insha Allah aku bakal update chap selanjutnya kalo kalian udah siap

Buat semua temen-temen yang udah review, follow, favorites makasih bangeeet. You guys amazing. Walaupun aku gak pernah bales komen, tapi aku selalu baca dan aku hafal siapa yang ngikutin dari chapter pertama loooh malah kadang aku nungguin reviewnya wkwkwkw jadi jangan kapok-kapok buat ninggalin jejak, okey

Oh ya, aku mau kasih tau kalau aku mau ganti pen name. Aku bakal ganti dari **kenlee1412** jadi **Mon** **Angel**. Jadi jangan bingung kalo besok-besok gak nemu author kenlee1412 karena udah ganti jadi Mon Angel. Untuk nama panggilan bebas kok, kalian boleh manggil aku dengan sebutan apapun selama itu baik. ASAL jangan panggil aku Thor. Plis aku bukan si pembawa palu, okee hehe

Last, Thank you -xoxo-


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: GS, OOC, Typo, Bahasa Campuran, AU  
**

 **.**

 **2017** © **kenlee1412  
**

 **Proudly Present**

 **It's Not Love, Honey  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Baekhyun noona!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Sehun tersenyum lebar padanya di ujung lorong. Baekhyun balas tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Eoh Baek kau masih disini?" suara manajernya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ne eonni. Aku akan segera pulang" jawab Baekhyun.

"Anyeonghaseyo manajer-nim" sapa Sehun pada manajer Baekhyun.

"Eoh, Sehun-ssi. Ne anyeonghaseyo. Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Lee Hye Mi – manajer Baekhyun.

"Hanya menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan disini" jawab Sehun sopan.

"Aaah seperti itu. Baiklah. Oh ya Baek, kuharap kau benar-benar mempertimbangkan omonganku. Aku akan selalu menyambutmu Baek, kau tau itu kan?"

"Arraseo eonni" jawab Baekhyun sambil memeluk manajernya.

"Hah. Yasudah aku duluan, Baek. Mari Sehun-ssi. Anyeong" Lee Hye Mi melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun dan Sehun sambil berlalu dari hadapannya yang dibalas oleh Baekhyun sedangkan Sehun membungkukan badannya.

"Apa yang terjadi noona? Kau mendapatkan pekerjaan sulit lagi?" Tanya Sehun ketika manajer Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangan.

"Ania. Bukan apa-apa" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dalam sejenak. Baekhyun yang hanya ditatap hanya memiringkan kepalanya menunggu respon Sehun namun hanya usapan di kepalanya yang ia dapatkan. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena Sehun membuat rambutnya berantakan.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, mau makan sesuatu yang manis? Kudengar ada toko kue yang enak disekitar sini? Sepotong cake dan secangkir teh bukan ide yang buruk bukan?" ajak Sehun sambil ikut merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang tadi diacaknya.

"Lagipula sepertinya noona perlu menceritakan sesuatu padaku, hmm?" lanjut Sehun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sehun menariknya keluar dari gedung menuju café terdekat.

"Jadi?"

"Mwo?"

"Noona….."

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar rengekan Sehun, "Ya, sejak kapan kau bisa merengek Oh Sehun. Serius aku geli mendengar rengekanmu."

Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan lanjut memakan cakenya, "Aku menunggu noona"

"Haah. Arraseo. Sebenarnya bukan hal penting, aku hanya membicarakan jadwalku untuk musim depan"

"Daaaan?"

"Sudah"

"Jangan coba-coba menipuku, pasti ada hal yang penting sampai manajer noona berkata seperti itu" selidik Sehun.

"Ish kau ini. Baiklah, baiklah. aku berniat membatasi pemotretanku. Mungkin satu bulan 1 atau 2 kali kerja saja" aku Baekhyun.

"Uhuk. Mwo? Ya noona, waeyo? Kau tidak sedang sakit bukan? Astaga-astaga. Noona waaeee? Kau sedang tidak sakit keras bukan? Apa itu perlu operasi? Atau pengobatan yang serius? Ya noona, katakan sesuatu, kau membuatku khawatir!" cerocos Sehun panik.

 **CTAK**

"Aah. Isshh sakit noona. Apa salahku?" sungut Sehun sambil menggosok keningnya yang baru saja di sentil oleh Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau sedikit lebih tenang Sehun? Kau benar-benar cerewet" rutuk Baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sehat. Hanya saja aku ingin mengurangi pekerjaanku sebagai model. Lagipula dari awal aku menjadi model hanya hobi semata, bukan karena yang lain. Gaji hanyalah bonus bagiku, jadi kurasa aku ingin rehat sebentar, Sehunna" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Apa ini gara-gara pertengkaranmu dengan Chanyeol hyung?" tebak Sehun.

Baekhyun diam sejenak dan menunduk menatap kue di piringnya, "Sedikit"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Ya dia tau perihal pertengkaran Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol karena Baekhyun pernah bercerita padanya tentu saja dengan sedikit paksaan dari Sehun.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu noona?" tawar Sehun.

Baekhyun mendongak dari cake nya dan menatap Sehun penuh tanya.

"Yaaah aku merasa sedikit ikut andil dalam pertengkaranmu dengan Chanyeol hyung"

"Gwaenchana Sehunna. Sudah berulang kali kukatakan padamu bukan? Ini murni kesalahanku, jadi hanya aku yang bisa memperbaikinya. Lagipula apakah Chanyeol berubah terhadapmu? Tidak bukan? Dia hanya dingin padaku, jadi sudah jelas kalau ini salahku. Kau tenang saja. Bukankah kau lebih baik mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri? Kudengar kau dan Luhan eonni akan menjalani hubungan jarak jauh?"

"Ania" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Ne?"

Sehun melanjutkan memakan cake nya dan menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Mungkin memang mereka tidak jadi LDR, mungkin.

-INLH-

"Ah kkamjjagiya! Chanyeol-ah!" Kyungsoo memekik ketika membuka pintu rumahnya langsung dihadapkan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol tanpa rasa bersalah hanya terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang bersungut-sungut.

"Ahahaha mian. Lagian mana aku tau kalau kau mau keluar. Mau pergi ya?" tanya Chanyeol

"Menyebalkan. Hmm, ingin ke supermarket. Aku ingin membuat sup kentang, tapi dirumah tidak ada kentang. Minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku Park"

"Kuantar ya, ya ya ya" Chanyeol membuntuti Kyungsoo sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aiish, baiklah. Jadi berhenti merengek padaku"

"Yes. Oke tunggu didalam. Aku kesini naik sepedaku. Aku akan pulang sebentar mengambil mobil untuk mengantarmu." Chanyeol bersiap pulang ketika lengannya ditahan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Terlalu lama. Gunakan saja mobilku."

"Mobilmu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung sambil mengikuti Kyungsoo menuju garasi.

"Mobil yang biasa untuk mengantarku Park Babo Chanyeol"

"Aaah, kukira kau dibelikan mobilmu sendiri. Lagipula sejak kapan my baby Kyungie bisa menyetir?" ucap Chanyeol setengah meledek.

"Ya! Jangan menghina ya, aku bisa menyetir kok, sedikit" bela Kyungsoo.

"Ne~~" jawab Chanyeol lalu membawa Kyungsoo menuju supermarket.

Sesampainya di supermarket, Kyungsoo langsung menuju counter sayur dan buah untuk mengambil kentang.

"Chan, kentangnya bagus yang ini atau yang i-.." ucapan Kyungsoo terputus saat melihat kebelakang tidak menemukan Chanyeol disana.

"Aissh kemana si Yoda itu. Katanya mau menemani malah menghilang." gerutu Kyungsoo sambil mulai mencari keberadaan Chanyeol.

Setelah berputar-putar mengelilingi beberapa rak dan counter Kyungsoo akhirnya menemukan Chanyeol sedang di counter parfum. Kyungsoo mendapati Chanyeol sedang asyik mengobrol bersama nona-nona SPG parfum.

"Astaga sedang apa si Yoda itu? Kelakuan! Hmm, kukerjai baru tau rasa yaa"

Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang asyik tertawa-tawa dengan nona SPG, tidak menyadari wajah Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan kekesalan sedang datang menghampirinya.

" _Chagi-ah_ " panggil Kyungsoo lembut sekali sambil merangkul tangan Chanyeol mesra. Chanyeol terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo bersikap manja seperti ini padanya dan apa tadi? Chagi? Chanyeol tidak salah dengar?

"Kau kucari kemana-mana ternyata disini. Sedang apa hm?" Kyungsoo kembali berujar lembut nan manja kepada Chanyeol sambil melirik nona SPG yang sepertinya tersenyum kecut mendapati calon _customer_ –yang merangkap sebagai calon gebetan─ dipeluk mesra oleh seorang gadis cantik di depan mata.

"O-oh a-anu i-ini.."

"Selamat sore nona, maaf mengganggu aktifitas anda. Saya sedang ingin menawarkan produk terbaru kami. Kami baru saja mengeluarkan seri dengan wangi yang baru. Mungkin Park Chanyeol-ssi tertarik untuk mencoba." potong nona SPG yang sedang mencoba berlaku professional.

"Ooh, kau ingin membeli parfum sayang? Apa parfum yang diberikan eomma dari Paris itu sudah habis?" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Ah? Ania, hanya sekedar bertanya-tanya. Kau masih ingin belanja lagi bukan? Kajja kita selesaikan belanjaanmu. _Jeosonghamnida_ , kami permisi dulu." Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo berlalu sambil mendorong troli belanjaan mereka. Nona SPG mempersilahkan sambil tersenyum manis yang dibalas oleh Kyungsoo tak kalah manis juga.

" _Waegerae_?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka agak jauh dari _counter_ parfum.

Kyungsoo menyentak gandengan mereka dan menatap Chanyeol kesal, "Kau yang kenapa? Kau kan janji ingin menemaniku belanja, tapi kenapa kau malah bisa bersama nona SPG tadi? Kau modus ya? "

"A-ah bukan begitu Kyungie. Tadi aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa camilan sambil menunggumu memilih sayuran dan ternyata aku tidak sadar sudah sampai bagian parfum tadi. Sungguh aku minta maaf aku tidak sengaja meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku yaa?" terang Chanyeol sambil memohon-mohon pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyebalkan!" sungut Kyungsoo.

"Arra. Mianhe hmm. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sudah dapat kentangnya?"

"Sudah tadi, tapi kutinggalkan gara-gara kau menghilang" protes Kyungsoo imut.

"Aigoo. Jeongmal mianhe. Kajja kita kembali ke bagian sayuran." Chanyeol merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan menuju bagian sayuran.

"Tapi Kyungsoo, bisakah kau memanggilku lagi seperti tadi?" usil Chanyeol.

kyungsoo mengeryit bingung dan mencoba berfikir panggilan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan sampai Chanyeol memintanya memanggilnya kembali.

"Chagi-ah…" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Kyungsoo ketika mendapati Kyungsoo kebingungan.

Seketika pipi Kyungsoo memerah malu mengingat panggiilannya tadi dan Chanyeol tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang menjadi salah tingkah. _Cute!_

"Berhenti menggodaku. Atau kau tidak dapat bagian sup kentangku!"

"Hahaha arraseo chagi-ah"

"Chanyeol!"

Dan Chanyeol kembali tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang merajuk karena malu.

-INLH-

Chanyeol saat ini sedang bermain basket di lapangan indoor sekolah bersama Kris dan Minho. Mungkin hanya bisa dikatakan Chanyeol saja yang main karena saat ini Kris dan Minho sedang beristirahat di pinggir lapangan.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara. Chanyeol melihat Minho sedang melambaikan tangan tanda dia untuk segera kesana. Sambil menenteng bola, Chanyeol menghampiri duo tiang yang sedang asyik berselonjor di pinggir lapangan. Mungkin saat ini menjadi trio tiang karena Chanyeol ikut-ikutan berselonjor juga.

"Ada apa?"

"Bantu kami mengadakan pesta perpisahan untuk Luhan minggu depan" jawab Minho.

"Luhan noona? Bukankah upacara kelulusan kalian diadakan akhir bulan ini? Kenapa harus minggu depan pesta perpisahannya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Karena akhir pekan depan Luhan sudah berangkat ke China, Chanyeol-ah" jawab Kris.

"Mwo?" Chanyeol terkejut. Berarti Luhan dan Sehun benar-benar akan menjalani hubungan jarak jauh? Pikir Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol juga tidak yakin melihat Sehun yang selalu menghindar dari topik pembahasan hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"Apa rencana kalian?" tanya Chanyeol ketika tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Hanya pesta kecil-kecilan. Mungkin dengan makan dan minum bersama. Entahlah kau tau sendiri Luhan akan lebih memilih menghabiskan hari dengan game-game kesayangannya dibandingkan untuk keluar" lesu Minho.

"Kau punya rekomendasi tempat Yeollie?" tanya Kris

Chanyeol menatap Kris tajam, "Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu dan ya, mungkin aku bisa menghubungi café temanku untuk acara ini. Akan kuhubungi nanti dan kuberi kabar pada kalian secepatnya."

Kris yang dipelototi oleh Chanyeol hanya bisa meringis dan sedikit terkekeh yang dibarengi oleh Minho, "Wae? Gadis cantik yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping pintu itu saja boleh memanggilmu seperti itu, kenapa aku tidak?"

Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah pintu lapangan dan melihat Baekhyun sedang berdiri dan memandang ke arah mereka. Baekhyun hanya balas menatap Chanyeol canggung.

"Karena jika kau yang menyebutkannya terdengar menjadi menjijikan Kris. Beda dengan _dia_ , jika _dia_ yang mengatakannya akan terdengar manis dan lucu" ledek Minho yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Chanyeol.

Minho hanya terkekeh dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku dan Kris akan keluar, aku yakin kalian butuh waktu berdua. Kalian masih bertengkar bukan? Jangan menatapku seperti itu Chanyeol-ah. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, berhenti saling kekanakan dan segera berbaikan. Mengerti, _captain_?"

Chanyeol tidak membalas ucapan Minho dan Minho juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Kris mengikuti langkah Minho dan menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol. Keduanya berhenti sejenak di depan Baekhyun untuk saling menyapa dan kembali melangkah pergi setelah Kris mengusak rambut Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun mulai berjalan ke arah Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya. Chanyeol juga bisa melihat dua minuman _isotonic_ kesukaan Chanyeol di genggaman Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol pada gadis didepannya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis, "Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu, Chan?

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk acuh dan menatap bola di pangkuannya, "Ada perlu apa? Jika tidak ada hal penting yang mau kau bicarakan aku mau lanjut latihan"

"Pergilah" jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol seketika menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi masih tersenyum manis padanya, sungguh jika bukan karena ego Chanyeol yang tinggi, sedari tadi Baekhyun pasti sudah habis oleh Chanyeol.

"Jika mau latihan maka pergilah latihan, aku akan duduk disini, menontonmu. Tak apa kan?" lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung, tidak biasanya Baekhyun mau menontonnya latihan. Dulu sebelum mereka bertengkar, Baekhyun terkadang memilih di kantin atau taman atau perpustakan ketika menunggu Chanyeol latihan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol juga tidak masalah dengan hal itu karena percuma saja ketika Baekhyun menunggunya di pinggir lapanganpun Chanyeol tidak bisa bebas memeluk atau bersandar pada Baekhyun. Bukan karena pelatih atau rekan se timnya, tapi memang Baekhyun sendiri agak risih ketika Chanyeol sedang penuh peluh dan lengket. Maka dari itu ketika kali ini Baekhyun tanpa disuruh menemani Chanyeol latihan wajar kan jika Chanyeol bertanya-tanya.

"Berhenti menatapku, kau jadi latihan tidak?" ucapan Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pikirannya.

Chanyeol hanya diam tapi mulai beranjak dan memainkan bola basket ditangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali menyamankan dirinya di pinggir lapangan sambil menatap Chanyeol yang mulai melempar beberapa tembakan ke ring.

Chanyeol sudah asyik denga permainannya sejak 40 menit yang lalu sampai suara kamera beberapa kali terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Awalnya Chanyeol lebih memilih menghiraukannya namun lama-kelamaan Chanyeol penasaran sendiri dengan suara tersebut. Berkedok sedang men _dribble_ bola menjauhi ring, Chanyeol sedikit melirik Baekhyun yang sedang fokus pada handphonenya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Chanyeol sedikit tidak terima karena Baekhyun kembali mengacuhkannya, maka setelah melempar bola sekali lagi ke ring Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk dengan kasar di sampingnya.

"Oh, sudah latihannya? Haus tidak? Aku bawakan minuman untukmu" Baekhyun menyodorkan sebotol minuman yang tadi dibawanya pada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih" lirih Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis dan kembali fokus pada handphonenya.

Chanyeol sedikit mendengus kesal ketika Baekhyun kembali mengacuhkannya. Sambil meminum minuman pemberian Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedikit melirik ke arah handphone Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sukses tersedak. Baekhyun yang kaget karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol batuk-batuk langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol pelan.

" _Gwaencanha_?" Chanyeol mengangguk sambil kembali minum untuk meredakan efek batuk akibat tersedak tadi.

"Ya! Kenapa ada fotoku saat aku latihan disitu? Kau mengambil fotoku diam-diam ya?" tegur Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun kembali melihat handphonenya.

"Memang kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya? Fans-fans mu yang menontonmu saja tidak pernah kau tegur kenapa aku kau tegur?" tantang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sejenak terdiam gugup. Memang benar, sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan siapapun mengambil gambarnya ketika dia latihan maupun bertanding tapi ketika mengetahui Baekhyun ikut mengambil fotonya diam-diam seperti ini seperti ada perasaan meletup-letup di dadanya.

"Terserahlah" Chanyeol melengos dan kembali meminum minumannya sambil di dalam hati merutuki mulutnya. Dasar Chanyeol bodoh! Kenapa yang keluar kalimat itu, aiish pabo Chanyeol!

'Bukan itu maksudku. Bukan itu yang aku harapkan keluar dari mulutmu Chanyeol' batin Baekhyun.

Keduanya kembali terjebak suasana canggung. Chanyeol kini ikut fokus pada handphonenya seperti Baekhyun. Karena tidak tahan dan bukan seperti ini tujuan Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyimpan handphonenya dan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang bermain handphone.

"Chanyeol-ah" panggil Baekhyun

Chanyeol hanya bergumam dan tetap fokus pada handphonenya. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya karena diacuhkan Chanyeol. Karena tetap diacuhkan, Baekhyun kemudian ikut melongok kedalam handphone Chanyeol.

"Mwoya ige? Kau mengacuhkanku karena Yesungie oppa? Hyung eodiga? Wae? Kenapa kalau kau hanya ingin ke café Yesung oppa harus mengabari dulu? Biasanya juga langsung datang? Kenapa kau berlagak misterius? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Yesung oppa?" kecerewetan Baekhyun seketika keluar saat melihat isi pesan Chanyeol dengan Yesung.

Chanyeol yang kaget karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendekat padanya hanya terdiam kaku. Sisi wajah baekhyun berada tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol. Rentetan seluruh pertanyaan Baekhyun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Chanyeol. Karena bagaimana Chanyeol bisa fokus jika didepanmu ada sisi wajah cantik yang selalu menghampiri mimpi-mimpi indah Chanyeol?

Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban Baekhyun menoleh dan medapati Chanyeol sedang menatapnya. Baekhyun gugup karena Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. Chanyeol yang menyadari wajah Baekhyun yang mulai memerah karena gugup perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi untuk bibir keduanya bertemu dan tiba-tiba handphone Chanyeol merusak suasana. Seketika Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan menyibukan diri dengan handphonenya.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas kecewa karena handphone sialan Chanyeol. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Baekhyun menata kembali posisi duduknya dan melirik Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya. Padahal Baekhyun yakin isi handphone Chanyeol juga tidak terlalu penting, tapi kenapa Chanyeol lebih memilih mengacuhkan Baekhyun seperti ini. Lama memandang Chanyeol, Baekhyun tergagap ketika Chanyeol beranjak pergi.

"Mau kemana?" tahan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya melirik Baekhyun dan membersihkan celana seragamnya dari debu lalu mulai berjalan. Memiih mengacuhkan Baekhyun. Namun bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

"Ingin ke kafe Yesung oppa? Boleh aku ikut? Ya ya ya ya, please, Chanyeol-ah aku ikut ya, okee, ayolaaahh..." Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Chanyeol yang tadi dia tahan. Merengek pada Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah memelasnya.

Tubuh Chanyeol sedikit ikut bergoyang ketika tangannya digoyang oleh Baekhyun. Karena tidak tahan dengan rengekan dan wajah _puppy_ milik Baekhyun yang serasa ingin dipungut, Chanyeol menyentil kening Baekhyun yang langsung di respon protes oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau itu cerewet tau? Berhenti merengek Baek."

"Habisnya kau diam saja. Aku ikut yaaa, please~~" rengek Baekyun sekali lagi.

"Oke oke. Kau ikut denganku ke kafe Yesung hyung. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku."

"Kenapa? Katanya aku boleh ikut ke kafe Yesung oppa. Kajja!" Baekhyun sudah mulai merangkul lengan Chanyeol dan bersiap pergi dari lapangan namun ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun

"Aku mau mandi dulu Baek di ruang ganti. Kau mau ikut? Kukira kau cukup ku jemput saja di kelas nanti, ternyata kau mau ikut mandi juga bersamaku? Baiklah, ayo"

"YA! Dasar Chanyeol mesum. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau mandi. Dasar byuntae. Chanyeol menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat Baekhyun yang bersungut-sungut sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya keluar dari lapangan. Chanyeol juga masih bisa mendengar sumpah serapah dari mulut Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol yang mesum. Chanyeol terus tertawa geli sambil memandang Baekhyun sampai menghilang dari balik pintu. Ketika Baekhyun menghilang dari pintu tawa Chanyeol berganti dengan tatapan sendu penuh kerinduan. Tidak ingin membuang waktu lama, Chanyeol memilih menuju ruang ganti untuk bersiap pergi dengan Baekhyun. Yah tidak ada salahnya, mungkin sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk berbaikan.

Baekhyun bergegas membereskan peralatan sekolahnya ketika bel pulang terdengar. Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelahnya mengeryit bingung melihat sabahatnya begitu bersemangat pulang sekolah. Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin menanyakan Baekhyun sudah dulu berpamitan padanya. Ketika melihat sosok yang menjemputnya di depan kelas Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Pantas saja semangat pulang ternyata Baekhyun pulang bersama Chanyeol. Kyungsoo melanjutkan kegiatan merapikan peralatan sekolahnya. Kelas sudah hampir kosong jadi Kyungsoo lebih baik mempercepat beberesnya. Ketika akan beranjak Kyungsoo mendengar pintu kelasnya di ketok dan mendapati Kai tersenyum padanya. Kyungsoo menggendong tasnya dan bergegas menuju kekasihnya untuk pulang bersama.

Dalam perjalanan mobil Chanyeol tidak begitu sepi karena radio mobil menyala namun baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memilih diam satu sama lain. Baekhyun mendadak gugup dan Chanyeol memilih untuk ikut bungkam karena rasanya aneh ketika kau yang sedang marah tapi kau yang mengajak bicara. Ingat belum ada kata maaf atau berbaikan diantara mereka walaupun hubungan mereka sudah mulai membaik.

Kesunyian keduanya berlangsung sampai mobil Chanyeol sampai di tempat tujuan. Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobil dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk keluar yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun. Ketika pintu dibuka dan suara lonceng berbunyi sapaan selamat datang terdengar dan disusul oleh panggilan Yesung pada Chanyeol.

"Wow bersama Baekhyun? Sudah lama ya" goda Yesung pada Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah duduk di meja bar.

"Apa kabar oppa?" sapa Baekhyun sopan. Baekhyun mengenal Yesung dari Chanyeol yang saat itu dimintai tolong untuk menyanyi di cafe Yesung ketika awal pembukaan. Dan setelah mengobrol ternyata mereka memiliki hobi yang sama yaitu menyanyi hanya saja Yesung tidak mengkomersilkan suaranya. Dia lebih suka membuat cafe daripada membuat tour, begitu kata Yesung waktu itu ketika Baekhyun menawarinya untuk masuk agensi ayahnya.

"Kabar baik, Baekki. Kau makin cantik saja huh? Sudah jadi artis ya sekarang? Waah Chanyeol-ah kau berpacaran dengan artis sekarang haha" goda Yesung kembali.

"Oh ya?" sinis Chanyeol sambil memesan segelas soda pada Yesung

Yesung mengeryit bingung dengan respon Chanyeol yang dingin namun lebih memilih membuat pesanan Chanyeol yang tidak lupa Yesung tawarkan juga pada Baekhyun.

'Ternyata dia masih marah, huft' batin Baekhyun miris.

"Ini pesanan kalian" keheningan yang sempat melanda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diputus oleh suara Yesung yang mengantar pesanan mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Jadi hari ini kau dapat jatah libur huh? Tumben bisa mampir ke cafe ku?" tanya Yesung pada Baekhyun.

"Maksud oppa?" jawab Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Ania, hanya saja jadwal artis kan padat Baek" goda Yesung.

"Ah-aniya oppa. Biasa saja." Baekhyun gugup setengah mati ketika Yesung membahas kembali pekerjaannya. Aura menusuk terasa sekali di sekitar Baekhyun.

"Eeeyy, kau terlalu merendah Baek. Pacarmu ini benar-benar rendah hati Chanyeol-ah. Sudah jadi model papan atas masih berlagak biasa saja, hahahaha" goda Yesung pada Chanyeol yang jika diperhatikan sudah memasang wajah masam sedari tadi.

Baekhyun tidak bisa terus-terusan diam ketika hubungannya dengan Chanyeol kembali diujung tanduk. Dia sudah bersusah payah mendekati Chanyeol lagi dan dia tidak mau lagi hubungannya dengan Chanyeol kembali dingin.

"Aku sudah berhenti oppa"

Seketika tawa Yesung berhenti dan Chanyeol menoleh cepat ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis. Kening Chanyeol berkerut dan berjuta pertanyaan singgah di otaknya. Beruntung Yesung sudah melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama dengannya sehingga Chanyeol masih bisa menjaga gengsinya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berhenti?"

"Hehe, ya berhenti oppa. Belum sepenuhnya berhenti sih, walaupun itu perusahaan appa tetap saja aku masih punya kontrak dengan pihak ketiga, jadi aku tetap harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku baru aku bisa berhenti" jelas Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak paham Baek"

"Normalnya setiap bulan pasti aku mendapat paling sedikit 5 kali pemotretan. Berhubung aku ingin berhenti, jadi mulai bulan ini aku hanya mendapat pekerjaan paling banyak 2 kali pemotretan dalam sebulan. Itu pun karena aku sudah tanda tangan kontrak dengan mereka jauh jauh hari. Kalau semua sudah selesai maka perhitunganku mulai akhir tahun ini aku sudah resmi berhenti jadi model. Hehehe" terang Baekhyun.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yesung yang sudah mulai paham dengan cerita Baekhyun.

"Ingin saja oppa. Kupikir sudah waktunya aku berhenti. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati siapapun karena pekerjaanku. Aku juga tidak ingin merepotkan orang-orang lagi. Lagipula tahun depan aku sudah kelas 3 oppa, jadi aku ingin memanfaatkan sisa waktu yang ada untuk berkencan dengan Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat terakhir sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terkejut mendengar alasannya. Baekhyun memasang senyum manis yang teramat sangat tulus agar Chanyeol tau bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar menyesal dengan keadaan mereka selama ini.

"Eeeeeyyyyyy romantis sekali Byun Baekhyun ini. Ya Chanyeol-ah kau harusnya bersyukur Baekhyun lebih memilihmu dibandingkan menjadi artis." goda Yesung sambil menyenggol Chanyeol yang sedang salah tingkah.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat Yesung yang terus-terusan menggoda Chanyeol. Baekhyun yakin pasti pesannya tersampaikan karena saat ini wajah Chanyeol sudah memerah malu karena ucapan Baekhyun ditambah Yesung yang terus-terusan menggodanya.

"Aaah hyung geumanhe" rajuk Chanyeol yang sudah tak tahan dengan godaan Yesung.

"Hahaha arraseo arraseo. Ja, katakan apa tujuan kalian ingin menemuiku?"

Chanyeol berdehem sejenak sambil membetulkan letak duduknya, "Aku ingin menyewa cafemu untuk minggu depan. Untuk harinya akan kukabari lusa hyung."

Baekhyun mengeryit bingung, tidak biasanya Chanyeol menyewa cafe.

"Ooh, oke akan kukosongkan untukmu, ada acara apa Chanyeol-ah?"tanya Yesung.

"Acara perpisahan dengan temanku hyung, dia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar negeri. Jadi aku dan teman-teman yang lain berencana membuatkan pesta perpisahan untuknya.

"Aaah begitu rupanya. Oke kalau begitu. Ada pesanan lain yang ingin kau sampaikan? Atau ada permintaan menu? Tapi aku tidak akan menyediakan alkhohol ataupun wine untuk kalian oke. Kalian masih di bawah umur, sekalipun aku tidak akan kaget jika kalian pernah mencicipi salah satu minuman tersebut melihat pergaulan kehidupan kalian." tegas Yesung.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ancaman dari Yesung, "Aku mengerti hyung, hanya sediakan saja makanan terbaikmu."

"Arraseo. Jika ada tambahan lain kau bisa langsung menghubungiku Yeol" tambah Yesung.

"Ne, hyung. Yasudah karena kau sudah oke, aku bisa pulang sekarang. Sudah petang, aku harus segera mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Kami tidak izin untuk pulang terlambat tadi." pamit Chanyeol.

"Begitukah? Yasudah hati-hati dijalan ne. Salam untuk orang tuamu Yeol."

"Ne hyung. Kajja Baek."

"Oppa aku pulang dulu." pamit Baekhyun.

"Eum, hati-hati Baek. Lain kali datang lagi ya"

Baekhyun membalas lambaian tangan Yesung dan segera menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah berada di luar gedung lalu ikut masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol untuk segera meninggalkan cafe Yesung.

Sepanjang perjalanan baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun kembali diam tanpa suara. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah gatal ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ketika mereka sudah membuka mulut suara mereka tertelan lagi dan gagal dikeluarkan.

Sudah hampir 20 menit mereka diam dan Baekhyun sudah tidak tangan. Baekhyun berdehem sejenak dan mulai melirik Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir.

"Pesta perpisahan itu untuk Luhan eonni ya Chan?"

"Iya" dan seketika Baekhyun merutuk mulutnya karena bodohnya Baekhyun memilih pertanyaan dengan jawaban sesingkat itu.

"A-aah. Tapi bukankah perpisahan mereka akan dilaksanakan akhir bulan ini? Kenapa perpisahan Luhan eonni harus dilaksanakan minggu depan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Selain untuk bahan pembicaraan sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit penasaran.

Chanyeol menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika lampu merah menyala dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya menanti jawaban, "Kata Kris hyung dan Minho hyung, minggu depan tepatnya akhir pekan Luhan noona sudah harus berangkat ke China untuk mengurus segala keperluan kuliahnya. Dan kudengar Luhan noona akan masuk asrama di tahun pertama jadi banyak berkas dan hal-hal yang harus dia siapkan."

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu dan Chanyeol kembali melajukan mobilnya karena lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau.

"Tunggu, kau bilang China? Jadi Luhan eonni benar-benar akan pindah ke China?" ucap Baekhyun kaget. Di kepalanya seketika terngiang-ngiang wajah Sehun.

"Eoh, waeyo?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit memancing Baekhyun.

"Eh emm ani, aniyo. Aku hanya kaget saja. Ternyata Luhan eonni benar-benar kembali ke China."

"Wae? Kenapa kau kaget?" pancing Chanyeol lagi.

"Wae? Memang aku tidak boleh kaget? Luhan eonni kan tidak pernah bercerita tentang masa depannya denganku, wajar kan jika aku kaget." Baekhyun sedikit emosi karena Chanyeol terus memancingnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya dan lebih memilih diam.

"Kalau di pikiranmu terdapat nama Sehun disana, aku harap kau segera membuangnya Chanyeol-ah. Kau harus mulai berhenti untuk selalu menghubung-hubungkan aku dengan Sehun. Tidakkah kau lelah?" pinta Baekhyun yang sedikit mulai terpancing emosinya gara-gara Chanyeol.

"Tanpa aku hubungkan bukankah kalian berdua juga sudah terhubung?" pertanyaan Chanyeol begitu menusuk hati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sendiri juga menyesal karena sudah terbawa emosi saat ini.

"Hmm kau benar. Mianhe." Baekhyun lebih memilih mengalah daripada harus kembali berdebat dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah lelah dan mengikuti alur Chanyeol adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang membuang pandangan ke luar jendela. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat sekali kekasih cantiknya ini terluka karena perkataannya, namun raut wajah lelah dan menyesal juga tampak di wajah Baekhyun. Hal itu kembali membuat Chanyeol merasa tak enak hati karena terus-terusan merusak suasana keduanya.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobilnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap untuk turun.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Chanyeol. Aku senang sekali bisa pergi lagi denganmu." ucap Baekhyun tulus.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil tetap menatap Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku turun dulu, kau hati-hati di jalan oke" Baekhyun sudah akan membuka pintu sebelum tangannya di tahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Waeyo?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Baek, ekhem i-itu a-aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" gugup Chanyeol

"Ya? Bertanya tentang? Katakan saja" Baekhyun menanti dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

Uh Chanyeol semakin gugup saja dipandangi Baekhyun seperti itu. Untuk mengurangi kegugupannya Chanyeol memilih menatap ke depan dan sedikit meremas kemudi mobil.

"Tentang apa yang kau katakan di cafe Yesung hyung, apakah itu benar? Tentang pekerjaanmu, apakah semua itu sebuah kebenaran? Atau hanya basa-basi manis yang keluar dari bibirmu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih memilih menatap ke depan. Baekhyun bahagia karena setidaknya Chanyeol mempertanyakan keputusannya. Setidaknya Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sedang berjuang untuknya, untuk mereka. Tangan Chanyeol yang berada di kemudi diambil oleh Baekhyun dan digenggamnya. Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan tindakan Baekhyun hanya menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau tau Chan? Aku bahagia karena akhirnya kau memperhatikan aku lagi. Eumm tidak Chanyeol jangan mengelak, aku tau kau. Walaupun menurutmu ini bukan sebuah bentuk perhatian, tapi setidaknya aku senang kau tidak benar-benar mengacuhkan ku kali ini" ucap Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol akan membantah bahwa dirinya sudah mulai tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun lagi.

"Kalau kau tanya apakah itu benar atau tidak, maka jawabanku masih sama seperti yang aku ucapkan di cafe Yesung oppa. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan aku sudah berhenti karena nyatanya aku masih memiliki beberapa kontrak yang harus aku jalani. Tapi asal kau tau Chan, aku sedang berjuang untuk kembali menggapaimu. Aku seharusnya menyadarinya sejak dulu bahwa kau lebih berharga dibanding apapun. Aku minta maaf karena sudah menyia-nyiakanmu Chanyeol-ah. _Jinjja mianhe_ hmm." Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun. Jujur saja Chanyeol bimbang. Bukannya dia meragukan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Jika kalian bertanya tentang perasaan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, maka Chanyeol akan menjawab dengan mantap bahwa dia masih sangat mencintai Baekyun. Tapi hatinya juga tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dia terluka. Terluka karena begitu mencintai Baekhyun tanpa bisa menjauh darinya.

"Jadi, maukah kau menerimaku lagi? Kau tidak harus menjawab sekarang Chanyeol-ah. Aku tau aku sudah melukaimu terlalu dalam dan untuk sekarang aku tidak akan mengharapkan apapun darimu. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa aku sedang berjuang untuk kita. Aku sedang berjalan.. _ani_ aku sedang berlari ke arahmu Chanyeol-ah. Dan kuharap kau mau sedikit mengulurkan tanganmu untuk lebih mudah kugapai karena aku masih amat sangat mencintaimu" lanjut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menurunkan egonya di tingkat terdalam. Baekhyun juga tidak tahu jika dia bisa melakukan hal ini. Belum pernah sedikitpun dalam hidupnya seorang Baekyun memohon teramat sangat pada orang lain apalagi tentang cinta. Baekhyun tau dia sedang mencoreng harga dirinya karena sedang mengemis cinta pada Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, sekalipun itu melukai harga dirinya Baekhyun benar-benar tidak peduli karena cinta Baekhyun lebih besar dibandingkan harga dirinya. Dan Baekhyun sadar bahwa Chanyeol lebih banyak berkorban sebelumnya jadi untuk kali ini Baekhyun bertekad untuk kembali membuat Chanyeol berada di sisinya lagi.

Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun kembali menghiraukan gengsinya. Karena Chanyeol hanya diam menatapnya, Baekhyun memberanikan diri melarikan tangannya ke kerah seragam Chanyeol dan sedikit menarik kearahnya. Perlahan namun pasti jarak diantara keduanya menipis dan Chanyeol pun hanya diam menatap Baekhyun yang perlahan-lahan menutup matanya. Sampai kedua bibir mereka menyatu Chanyeol masih tetap membuka matanya menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menciumnya. Ketika perlahan Baekhyun menyesap bibir Chanyeol barulah Chanyeol memejamkan matanya untuk lebih menikmati ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun melepas ciuman mereka perlahan. Ditatapnya penuh cinta Chanyeol yang sedang membuka mata, " _Saranghae_ ", Baekhyun kembali mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Hanya sekejap karena kemudian Baekhyun memilih keluar dari mobil Chanyeol dan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sampai Baekhyun sudah tidak ada dalam pandangannya Chanyeol masih terdiam. Chanyeol memegang bibirnya perlahan. Bekas ciuman Baekhyun masih terasa di bibirnya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan tangan tetap berada di bibirnya, lama kemudian senyum tersungging di bibir Chanyeol. Sampai mobil Chanyeol berlalu dari depan rumah Baekhyun, senyum masih tersemat di wajah Chanyeol.

Jika malam itu pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mungkin akan mendapatkan angin segar bagi hubungan mereka lain halnya dengan kondisi Luhan. Sejak pertemuannya di atap dengan Sehun, kondisi keduanya belum membaik sampai saat ini. Luhan sudah berulang kali menyempatkan diri untuk membbicarakan perihal kepindahannya tapi Sehun tetap enggan. Luhan sudah tidak tahu lagi harus menjelaskan dengan cara apa agar Sehun mau mendengarkannya. Seperti saat ini, Luhan sedang berada di kamarnya dengan handphone yang menempel di telinganya. Mencoba menghubungi Sehun berulang kali dan ketika pada panggilan yang kesekian kalinya baru Sehun mengangkatnya.

 _"Halo sayang, ada apa?"_

Tentu saja, Sehun masih manis seperti biasa seolah-olah tidak ada masalah diantara mereka.

"Kau sedang sibuk?"

 _"Sedikit, wae?"_

Selalu seperti ini, mau berapapun Luhan menghubungi Sehun jawabannya selalu sibuk.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

 _"Tidak lagi sayang. Tidak ada hal yang perlu dibahas lagi. Jawaban tetap sama. Tolong jangan keras kepala sayang."_

"Wae?"

 _"Tolong sayang. Mengertilah. Aku hanya tidak bisa. Kedepan pasti akan sulit. Kau sendiri tau alasanku bukan?"_

"Kau tidak percaya padaku Sehun?"

Ada keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka sebelum Sehun kembali menjawab, _"Ya."_

Seketika dada Luhan terasa sesak

"Tidak bisakah kita coba dulu Hun?"

Luhan mendengar Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang di seberang sana. Mungkin Sehun sudah penat tapi disini Luhan juga sudah lelah.

 _"Tidak sayang. Sejak awal aku sudah katakan berulang kali alasanku padamu. Dan kau menyanggupi itu, jadi kenapa sekarang kau mengeluh?"_

"Aku tidak sayang. Aku tidak mengeluh. Aku-"

 _"Kau iya Luhan."_

"Oke aku minta maaf."

 _"Sudahlah. Tutup telfonnya dan pergilah istirahat hmm. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk kembali berdebat denganmu sayang."_

"Arraseo, mianhe. Kau jangan lupa istirahat. Aku mencintaimu"

 _"Nado saranghae"_

Dan perjuangan Luhan kali ini untuk menjelaskan pada Sehun kembali gagal. Dan Luhan tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana padahal dalam hitungan hari dia sudah harus meninggalkan Korea.

Keesokan paginya Baekhyun sudah bersiap berangkat ke sekolah. Ketika membuka pintu depan Baekhyun terkejut karena Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya. Sambil sedikit berlari Baekhyun bergegas menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Menjemputmu" jawab Chanyeol singkat ketika sudah dihadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tercengang karena tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol kembali menjemputnya. Padahal sudah sejak terakhir kali Chanyeol benar-benar menghiraukan Baekhyun.

"Wae?" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Ania, hanya saja..." Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memilih merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tidak berantakan sedikitpun tapi karena Chanyeol terlalu rindu pada Baekhyun namun terlalu gengsi untuk sekedar memeluk atau mencium Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang kau sedang berlari ke arahku bukan? Dan kau memintaku untuk mengulurkan tanganku agar lebih mudah kau gapai. Kau benar Baek, kau memang sudah melukaiku terlalu dalam" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk sambil tersenyum miris. Melihat Baekhyun yang menunduk membuat gerakan tangan Chanyeol di kepala Baekhyun berhenti. Chanyeol melarikan tangannya ke pipi Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut lalu mengangkat wajah Baekhyun lewat dagunya.

"Ya kau memang benar telah melukaiku terlalu dalam dan aku juga tidak memungkiri bahwa aku juga mencintaimu terlalu dalam Baek. Maka dari itu, aku akan membantumu menggapaiku. Aku akan mengulurkan tanganku sejauh yang aku bisa agar kau segera bisa meraihku." lanjut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ka-kau mau menerimaku kembali?" ucap Baekhyun terkejut.

"Karena kau sedang berusaha untuk meraihku kembali, maka aku juga akan berusaha menerimamu kembali Baek" jawab Chanyeol lembut.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Baekhyun rasakan selain kebahagiaan di hatinya. Dan saat itu pula Baekhyun langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya kedalam tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat. Baekhyun terus menggumamkan kata terima kasih pada Chanyeol sambil terus memeluk Chanyeol erat. Dan Chanyeol juga balas memeluk Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas, "Ayo berangkat."

Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi berkata apapun ketika Chanyeol kembali bersikap manis padanya. Dengan malu-malu Baekhyun memasuki mobil Chanyeol setelah dengan manisnya dibukakan pintu oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak ingin apapun lagi saat ini, cukup mereka seperti ini terus kedepannya Baekhyun sudah akan sangat bersyukur.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Chapter 10 udah di up. File udah lama di laptop jadi gaktau banyak typo apa engga. Gamau banyak omong silahkan dinikmati dan jangan lupa reviewnyaaa...**

 **-xoxo-**


End file.
